Hikari no Honoo
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Di Jepang, manusia bukanlah ras tunggal. Setelah lama bersembunyi dalam kedamaian semu, manusia akhirnya kembali diancam oleh keberadaan Oni, ras setan. Namun, ada sebuah ramalan kuno yang masih memberikan mereka harapan; Bayangan dan Cahaya; Yin dan Yang. Kurobas AU. Not Yaoi. Chapter 18 Update
1. From the Ashes

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*I don't know much about bone fracture

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

* * *

Chapter 1 From the Ashes

* * *

Jepang, merupakan Negara besar dan modern. Negara maju dengan gedung-gedung tinggi, jalan-jalan besar dan orang-orang yang berpendidikan tinggi. Seharusnya budaya kuno sudah ditinggalkan dan hanya diambil perlunya. Seharusnya budaya kuno hanya digunakan untuk menarik perhatian para turis. Tapi tidak. Jepang telah belajar lewat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya. Musuh besar mereka belum mati. Bahkan mereka baru saja bangkit untuk sekali lagi menjadikan negeri matahari terbit ini, lautan darah.

Hampir semua penduduk Jepang menyadari bahaya ini. Namun mereka tak tahu seberapa besar air bah yang akan datang. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu. Termasuk seorang laki-laki yang akhirnya, setelah 12 tahun meninggalkan negeri kelahirannya, kembali melangkahkan kaki ke dalam negeri ini. Kagami Taiga.

.

Kagami berjalan dengan santai menuju ke SMA barunya. Ia menggenggam roti spesial dengan ukuran jumbo di tangan kirinya dan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Sambil mengunyah roti, ia mengecek berbagai berita terbaru lewat ponselnya. Bukannya sok pintar, tapi hal itu ia lakukan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Tubuhnya yang besar dan rambut merahnya yang tak wajar membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain yang juga dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Daripada terlihat canggung, lebih baik ia pura-pura memainkan ponselnya saja.

_Kenapa sih mereka tidak berhenti memerhatikanku?_

_Menyebalkan sekali sih._

Akhirnya Kagami mencapai gerbang sekolah. Sekolah pertamanya semenjak kembali ke Jepang; Seirin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih masuk ke sekolah ini. Waktu disuruh memilih, ia hanya memilih dengan asal.

"Hei kau! Iya kau! Kepala Merah!"

_Hah?_

Seorang berandalan kelas 3 yang suka duduk di sekitar gerbang menghentikkan langkah Kagami. Ia bertubuh besar, walaupun tak sebesar Kagami. Kepalanya botak dan ia memakai tindik di lidahnya. Kagami bisa melihatnya samar-samar ketika senior itu bicara.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak sih!"

"Haah?" Kagami melirik senior sok tahunya itu dengan sebal. Ia tak menyangka ternyata hari pertamanya sekolah di Jepang sudah membawa kesialan saja.

" Apa-apaan rambut merahmu itu, seperti orang bodoh saja. Hahahahaha!" Senior botak dan teman-temannya di belakang menertawakan rambut Kagami sampai terkencing-kencing. "Kau pasti anak baru dari kampong ya? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Ha? Maaf saja ya, warna rambutku memang begini." Kagami memutuskan untuk menjaga hari pertamanya dengan kedamaian, jadi ia pergi meninggalkan senior tersebut.

"Hei sopan sedikit sama kakak kelas!" Si senior botak pun menarik bahu Kagami.

_Lepaskan!_

Dalam sekejap Kagami membanting senior tersebut. Kemudian, dalam keadaan menyentuh tanah, sang senior menggeliat berusaha bangun, namun kaki Kagami menahannya untuk bergerak. "Jangan bercanda ya, jangan bikin aku diskors di hari perta-"

.

Kagami terdiam.

.

Seseorang baru saja melewatinya. Melewatinya begitu saja.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru terang.

.

Perasaan itu, tidak seperti saat orang lain melewatinya.

Seperti ada yang berbeda.

Suatu perasaan aneh yang membuat napasnya seakan diangkat dan dilepaskan dalam waktu yang lambat.

.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

.

_Ah tanpa sadar._

_Tanganku membentang._

_Ingin menggapainya._

_._

"Hei! Kau tidak lihat! Anak itu juga berambut biru!" Ia pun menarik kerah sang senior dan berteriak di telinga lawan bicaranya sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut biru tadi.

"Haaah? Aku tidak lihat apa-apa?"

"Itu! Masa' kau tidak li-" Kagami terdiam. Ia tercengang. "Menghilang."

"Kalau bisa tolong lepaskan aku…"

"Hah?" Kagami pun melempar seniornya sekali lagi. Kemudian melangkah masuk menuju gedung sekolah.

_Siapa itu._

_Perasaan apa ini._

"Kagami Taiga. Dari umur 4 tahun, aku sudah tinggal di Amerika. Karena setiap hari menggunakan bahasa jepang di rumah, jadi aku sudah terbiasa. Mohon bantuannya." Kagami membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru menepuk tangan bersamaan dan satu persatu melontarkan pertanyaan soal dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke Jepang?"

"Ah.. Ayahku menyuruhku kembali kesini."

"Eeh? Jadi Ayahmu tidak ikut ke Jepang?"

"Ah soal itu-"

"Hai, sudah-sudah, lanjutkan obrolan kalian nanti." Pak guru pun menghapus nama Kagami dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku belakang karena tingginya yang abnormal. Sepertinya, sebagai seorang guru ia tak ingin muridnya membicarakan masalah sensitif seperti masalah keluarga di tempat publik seperti ini.

Kagami pun duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Pak Guru. Kemudian ia terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari siapa yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang dengan panik. "Ka-kau!" Kekagetan Kagami membuat seisi kelas menengok kea rah mereka berdua.

"Ah salam kenal, Kagami-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"A-Ah salam kenal." Kagami menunduk pelan. Teman-teman lain yang mengira urusan sudah selesai pun kembali mengembalikan perhatian mereka ke papan tulis. Kecuali Kagami.

_Kenapa perasaannya berbeda dari yang tadi._

_Ah sudahlah._

"Kagami-kun!" Beberapa anak perempuan mengerubungi meja Kagami ketika pelajaran usai. "Hari ini kami mau bikin pesta penyambutan untukmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Kagami diam. Ia bingung. Tak disangka ya dia populer juga, gumamnya.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot." Sebenarnya ia mau.

"Kami ikut juga kok Kagami." Kemudian 3 orang anak laki-laki ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenal namanya.

"Kuroko-kun, ikut saja yuk." Salah seorang siswi mendatangi meja Kuroko. "Kau hari ini tidak ada ekskul kan?" Sepertinya dia sedikit menyukai Kuroko.

"Bagaimana Kagami, sekalian mengenal nama-nama kami."

_Ah ketahuan kalau aku tidak hapal nama mereka. Haha._

"Baiklah, kita main kemana?"

"Bowling! Bowling!" Seru para ceweknya dengan riang. Sepertinya mereka memang ingin main dan kebetulan saja menggunakan Kagami sebagai alasan.

Kagami. Tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia sibuk melihat ke arah Kuroko. Ia masih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang seperti membuat jantungnya tegang. Sesak seperti tenggelam.

.

"Ah Kagami-kun, kau tahu namaku?" Kagami memperhatikan teman barunya itu kemudian menggeleng dengan tegasnya.

"Aah sudah kuduga. Aku Furihata. Salam kenal." Furihata mengulurkan tangannya, meminta balas jabat dari Kagami. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya melihat dengan bingung. "Ah tidak usah."

"Aku masih belum hapal dengan anak-anak yang lain."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjelaskan." Furihata pun menunjuk satu persatu anak yang pergi bersama mereka. Seorang bernama Fukuda. Seorang lagi bernama Kawahara. Sisanya Cuma cewek-cewek yang namanya susah dihapal. "Dan yang itu Kuroko. Eeh! Kok dia hilang!" Furihata terkejut sendiri.

"Dia disana." Kagami menunjuk ke arah Fukuda. Rupanya Kuroko berjalan di antara Fukuda dan Kawahara.

"Ce-cepat sekali. Kayaknya tadi dia tidak disitu." Furihata memegang dadanya yang terkejut akibat gerakan Kuroko. "Ah iya, Kagami-kun, kau cukup lama tidak berada di Jepang, apa kau tahu beberapa hal penting soal hal yang sedang terjadi di Jepang?"

"Hah? Contohnya?"

"Ehm, Soal.. Oni, misalnya?" Kagami mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Oni? Setan maksudmu?"

"Haha, iya." Furihata menjawab dengan santai. Tapi tidak dengan reaksi Kagami.

_Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka bercanda_

_Oni? Apa maksudnya?_

"Apa itu semacam istilah?"

"Bukan, maksudku Oni beneran."

"Haa? Jangan bercanda. Mana ada yang seperti itu di zaman seperti ini."

"Ada kok. Di Jepang." Furihata menjawab dengan datar. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Kagami. "Kami juga, sampai 5 tahun yang lalu tidak memercayainya. Sampai ras Oni benar-benar muncul ke permukaan dan memangsa manusia secara terang-terangan. Tentu saja pemerintah sudah berusaha menutupinya, tapi dengan begitu banyaknya korban. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau di Jepang juga tinggal ras lain selain manusia." Jelas Furihata.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tak bisa tiba-tiba menerima informasi begini."

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti." Furihata mengambil napas sebentar. "2 Tahun yang lalu terjadi penyerangan besar di Ginza. Waktu itu suasanya seperti perang antar ras. Tidak ada yang menang, namun para Oni berhasil dipukul mundur dan sampai sekarang tidak memunculkan aktivitas yang berarti. Yah mereka masih memangsa manusia sih."

"Kau ngomong serius kan?" Kagami menundukan wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Furihata yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Yah, masyarakat internasional tidak tahu hal ini, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu."

"Hai! Kita sudah sampai!" Seorang siswi menunjuk ke arah gedung Bowling yang sudah di depan mata. Setelah mengganti sepatu mereka, semuanya pun bersiap untuk bertanding.

Kagami, sudah terlalu sering main di Negara asalnya dengan teman-teman Amerikanya. Jadi tak diragukan lagi ia berhasil menjatuhkan semua pin. Kemudian akhirnya tiba giliran Kuroko.

"Ayo Kuroko-kun!" Para cewek menyemangatinya.

"Hei, dia bisa tuh? Kok sepertinya pegang bola saja sudah kepayahan." Tanya Kagami.

"Oh tenang saja, dibalik penampilannya lenje begitu, tapi sebenarnya-"

Baru saja Furihata mau menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kuroko terpleset dan bolanya jatuh ke pinggir begitu saja. Tak mengenai satu pin pun. "Sebenarnya memang seperti kelihatannya."

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa Game. Anak-anak perempuan satu persatu berdiri dan ijin ke toilet dengan dalih membetulkan make up.

"Hai Kagami, kau mau minum sesuatu? Kami bertiga mau beli minum." Tanya Fukuda.

"Ah aku mau-"

"Pocari." Jawab Kuroko yang rupanya duduk di sebelah Kagami. Kagami tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko sama sekali, ia lumayan terkejut. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah bahwa pilihan minuman mereka sama.

"Aku juga sama."

.

Kenapa sih dia tidak pergi bersama Furihata dkk. saja. Rasanya canggung sekali bersama dengan Kuroko. Ia tak bisa bicara atau melakukan apa pun!

_Perasaan tertekan apa yang kurasakan ini?_

_Rasanya aku tak dapat bergerak dengan bebas._

"Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun" Fukuda pun melempar Pocari titipan kedua temannya itu. Kagami berhasil menangkapnya dengan sukses, tapi tidak dengan Kuroko.

"Cih, kau ini." Kagami mengambil Pocari yang jatuh dan membukakan tutupnya untuk Kuroko.

"Terima Kasih." Kuroko menunduk kemudian menengguk sedikit minuman kesukaannya itu. "Sepertinya anak perempuan belum pada kembali." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ah benar juga, apa saja sih yang mereka lakukan."

"Lebih baik Kagami-kun periksa." Usul Kuroko.

"Haah kenapa harus a-" Kagami terdiam ketika melihat wajah Kuroko. Tatapan dari matanya yang biru. Penuh tekanan dan entah kenapa, penuh dengan keyakinan. "Baiklah, terserah kau." Kagami pun berdiri dan melangkah menuju toilet. Ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu toilet, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang pegawai Bowling yang sedang membersihkan lantai. "Ah maaf."

Laki-laki yang ditabraknya hanya diam sambil memunggungi Kagami. Ia tampak terengah-engah dan dari tubuhnya keluar jumlah keringat yang cukup banyak.

"Ehm. Maaf?" Kagami bicara sekali lagi namun ia tetap tak mendapat jawaban.

"Kagami-kun." Para cewek yang ditunggu rupanya sudah selesai dan keluar dari toilet. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh tadi Kuroko menyuruhku memeriksa kalian karena kalian terlalu lama."

"Eh masa sih?"

Kagami sibuk bicara dengan teman-teman wanitanya sampai ia tak sadar dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada pegawai Bowling yang ditabraknya tadi. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah dan keringat yang keluar makin banyak.

"Wa..ni..ta.." Gumam sang laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh? Kau dengar itu?" Tanya seorang dari cewek-cewek Seirin itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami.

Belum sempat ia mendengar jawabannya. Ia langsung merasakan bahaya besar yang mengarah ke arah mereka dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak, bukan ke arah Kagami, tapi tepatnya cewek-cewek itu targetnya.

Dengan refleknya yang luar biasa Kagami sempat membalikkan badan dan menahan serangan laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi.

_Bukan. Dia bukan laki-laki tadi!_

_ Mo-Monster!_

"Oni!" Para Cewek pun menghambur menuju arena Bowling. Berlarian tak menentu. Membuat kegaduhan. Sementara Kagami menahan lengan laki-laki yang divonis sebagai Oni tadi. Baru pertama kali Kagami melihat Oni. Rupanya benar-benar seperti setan. Tubuhnya besar dan berotot. Warna kulitnya juga tidak sama seperti manusia, lebih kehijauan. Lalu di kepala mereka terdapat dua buah tanduk kecil. Dan mungkin khusus jenis Oni yang ini, memang memiliki mata ketiga di tengah kening mereka.

"O-ni?" Kagami lengah, ia terlempar oleh kibasan sang Oni. Kemudian dengan senyumnya yang dihiasi rahang yang dipenuhi gigi tajam, Oni itu memulai perburuannya terhadap mahluk yang paling disukainya. Wanita Manusia.

Para laki-laki Seirin yang masih menunggu di Arena pun juga menjadi panik. Kawahara yang melihat Oni besar yang sedang berlari menuju kesana langsung menarik cewek-cewek Seirin untuk segera keluar dari situ. Sedangkan dua teman laki-lakinya masih terdiam karena syok.

"Kawahara! Bawa semuanya lari!" Kagami berteriak sambil berusaha bangun, tapi sepertinya tulang tangan kirinya patah.

"Ah-Ayo! Semuanya!" Kawahara pun mendorong kedua temannya yang masih syok tersebut untuk segera keluar dari sana. Tapi karena terlalu panik, seorang siswi Seirin terjatuh dan membuatnya berada dalam posisi empuk untuk dimakan oleh sang Oni.

"Tidak!" Sang siswi berteriak keras sambil berusaha keras untuk bangun. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti itu, sulit bagi seseorang untuk bergerak jika terlalu takut.

"Kemarilah… Wanita…" Oni tersebut mendekati sang siswi dan berusaha menangkapnya dengan tangannya yang bercakar.

"Awas!" Tepat waktu. Kawahara berhasil mendorong siswi tersebut agar tidak bisa ditangkap oleh sang Oni. Kemudian ia memasang badan agar siswi tersebut tak dilukai. "Cepat lari."

"Huh?" Sang Oni yang baru sadar bahwa tangkapannya lolos pun marah luar biasa. Taringnya bergemelutukkan, matanya makin memerah dan cakarnya makin menguat. "Kau laki-laki penggangu.. Biar kumakan kau!"

Kawahara yang tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika rahang Oni tersebut siap mengunyahnya.

_BRUAKKK_

"Graaaaaaah!" Sang Oni pun terjatuh. Sebuah benda besar dan berat tiba-tiba mengayun dan mengenai tubuhnya itu.

"Dasar Monster Jelek banyak bicara." Kagami, tepat waktu, dengan kekuatan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang hampir tak bertenaga berhasil mengangkat kursi kayu besar yang tadi mereka duduki. "Cepat lari!" Teriak Kagami pada temannya itu.

"Baik!" Kawahara pun segera lari dan ia berteriak pada teman-teman yang sudah di luar. "Cepat semuanya! Hubungi Divisi Penanganan Oni!"

_Baguslah, setidaknya akan datang bantuan dari orang professional_

_Aku bisa mengulur waktu_

_Tapi sial, tangan kiriku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi._

"Kau.. daritadi selalu saja mengganggu." Oni tersebut bangun dan langsung menerkam Kagami. Kali ini Kagami tak bisa bereaksi secepat tadi, terlebih tangan kirinya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur dan Oni itu kin berada di atasnya, siap menggigitnya.

"Jangan harap!" Kagami belum menyerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kagami menonjok rahang bawah sang Oni dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aaaaaargh! Kau gila! Kekuatan apa itu yang menyamai kekuatan Oni!" Sang Oni yang kesakitan pun akhirnya mundur dari tubuh Kagami.

"Puih!" Kagami membuang ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah. "Cuma segini saja kau sudah ngompol? Jangan bercanda." Kagami pun berdiri dan siap mengajak Oni tersebut bertarung sekali lagi.

_Aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi dengan tanganku._

_ Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memancingnya ke suatu tempat yang merugikan baginya._

Kagami pun mencari-cari dengan matanya. Suatu hal yang bisa membantunya mengalahkan jejadian brengsek ini. Lalu matanya tertuju pada suatu hal, sebuah keranjang besar dengan bola-bola bowling di dalamnya. Tempatnya lumayan tinggi.

Kagami tersenyum.

"KAU BAJINGAN!" Oni tersebut berdiri dan siap mengejar Kagami. Siswa SMA itu pun segera menghindar dari berbagai serangannya dan terus berlari sambil memancing Oni tersebut agar mendekati keranjang tersebut. "Jangan lari! Berhenti kau pengecut!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti." Kagami pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Oni itu dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Oni tersebut pun menyerang Kagami dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengerikan. Tapi Kagami berhasil menghindar dan pukulan tersebut mengenai dinding belakang Kagami. Bukan, itu bukan dinding. Itu hanya kardus-kardus yang ditumpuk. Dan diatas kardus itu terdapat keranjang berisi Bola-Bola Bowling yang bukan main beratnya.

Kagami yang berhasil menghindar ke tempat yang aman pun selamat dari pukulan tersebut dan tentu saja selamat dari bola-bola berat itu. "Sepertinya bukan aku yang bodoh. Hahahahaha."

.

"Masa'?"

.

Kagami langsung bereaksi. Ia menengok ke belakang dan Oni itu pun sudah ada di belakangnya. Kemudian sekali lagi Kagami melihat ke arah bola-bola yang sudah menggelinding tadi. Tidak ada siapa pun disana.

"Jangan remehkan kecepatan Oni." Oni tersebut pun segera mengangkat dan melempar Kagami dengan keras hingga menubruk monitor nilai pertandingan Bowling. Punggungnya begitu sakit hingga ia tak bisa melakukan gerakan apa pun kecuali berteriak kesakitan.

"Sialan." Kagami sudah skak mat. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Karena kau sudah mengacaukan perburuanku, siap-siap saja merasakan taringku ini." Oni itu pun mendekati Kagami sekali lagi. Ia sangat yakin kali ini ia tak akan gagal. Sekuat apa pun Kagami, tentu saja kekuatannya jauh di bawah Oni.

_Sial, aku sudah meremehkannya._

"Makanya jangan sombong, manusia."

.

"Justru kau yang terlalu sombong."

Kagami kenal suara itu.

Baru beberapa kali ia mendengarnya.

Tapi ia sudah hapal dengannya.

.

"Ku-Kuroko?"

Secara ajaib, Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan Kagami. Ia tidak gentar berhadapan dengan Oni busuk itu. Ia menghadapinya dengan tenang, sedingin es.

"Kuroko?" Oni itu seperti mengetahui sesuatu soal Kuroko. "Kuroko yang itu?"

"Oni kelas rendah seperti kau tidak pantas bicara masalah kesombongan." Kuroko, bukannya menjauhi mahluk itu, malah mendekati wajah Oni itu, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Akan kuajari seperti apa Oni yang terhormat itu."

.

Mata Kagami tak bisa mengikuti kejadian itu.

Ia hanya bisa melihat Oni tersebut dihajar habis-habisan.

Oleh sesuatu yang mirip dengan Bayangan.

Bayangan tak terlihat.

.

_Bruk_

Oni tersebut tumbang. Dan di belakangnya ada Kuroko yang berdiri dengan tegak. Masih dengan wajah esnya.

"Kau.. Oni juga?" Tanya Kagami. Ia menelan ludah, bersiap-siap menghadapi jawaban Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga rahasia ini." Kuroko pun mendekati Kagami. "Mulai sekarang kau akan banyak menghadapi hal seperti ini. Bertahanlah. Jangan mati."

Nada bicara Kuroko, sekilas terdengar datar. Namun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dalam nada bicaranya itu terkandung kesedihan yang mendalam. Seperti suara orang yang menahan tangis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada satu hal lagi." Kuroko tak menggubris pertanyaan Kagami. Tepat saat Kuroko mau melanjutkan kalimatnya, Oni yang dikira sudah tumbang tadi kembali berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. "Kecepatanku memang bisa diandalkan, tapi sebaliknya kekuatanku jadi lemah."

"Hah? Ke-Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang!"

"MATI KAU!" Onii itu pun beraksi sekali lagi berniat membunuh mereka berdua sekaligus. Yah, walaupun tidak berhasil.

_Slash_

Oni itu terbelah menjadi dua. Terbelah begitu saja dengan rapinya.

Di belakang Oni tersebut berdiri seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan kulitnya berwarna coklat kehitaman. Ia menggenggam sebilah pedang yang digunakan untuk memotong rapi Oni tadi.

_Siapa dia..?_

"Ternyata Cuma Oni remeh seperti ini." Laki-laki hitam itu pun menguap dan memandang Kagami kesal. "Kukira aku akan menyelamatkan seorang cewek, ternyata Cuma seorang cowok lemah seperti kau."

_Me..Menyebalkan sekali._

"Salah kau sendiri baru datang sekarang!"

"Ah maaf maaf." Ia pun membalikkan badan meninggalkan Kagami. Rupanya di belakang sudah ada beberapa tim polisi yang siap mengurus masalah ini. "Cepat urus mayat dan korbannya!"

"Baik, terima kasih Opsir Aomine!" Seorang polisi membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari menuju Kagami untuk menolongnya.

"Sial menjengkelkan sekali dia, ya kan Kuro- Ah sudah menghilang." Kagami pun menghela napas panjang-panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"_Jangan Mati."_

_Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

_._

_Saat itu aku tak tahu apa-apa._

_Aku hanya penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Kuroko._

_Kenapa Oni seperti dia menyembunyikan dirinya di tengah kumpulan manusia?_

_._

_Lalu kenapa ia menolongku?_

_._

_ Nantinya aku akan tahu_

_ Bahwa Kuroko menanggung beban yang sangat besar_

_ ._

_ Begitu juga denganku._

_ ._

_ To be continued_

_ So Long but I hope you read it_

_ Review Please_


	2. We Found the Light

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

*I took the Buddhist Mantras from _aetw dot org_

* * *

Chapter 2 We found the Light

* * *

_"Jangan Mati."_

_ Kenapa ia bicara seperti itu?_

_ Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?_

_ ._

_ Sama seperti waktu itu._

_ ._

_ ._

"Pagi, Kagami-kun!" Seorang siswi teman sekelas Kagami menyapanya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ta-tanganmu kenapa? Kagami-kun!" Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan kiri Kagami yang digips.

"Oh ini. Cuma luka kecil kok." Jawab Kagami sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya pelan. "Pagi semuanya." Ia tidak hanya menyapa balik siswi tadi, tapi ia juga menyapa teman-teman lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Semuanya tampak biasa aja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Apa kedamaian seperti ini terasa benar? Pikir Kagami.

Kagami pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Tepat di belakang kursinya, sudah duduk orang yang paling membuatnya penasaran sejak Kemarin. Kuroko Tetsuya, laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Oni. Entah apa tujuannya berbaur dengan murid-murid Seirin, tapi sepertinya ia tidak berbahaya. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kagami.

"Tanganmu parah?" Tanya Kuroko sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya membaca buku literatur yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Huh. Mana mungkin aku selemah itu." Kagami tertawa meremehkan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri kursinya.

"Masa'?" Kuroko pun menarik tangan kiri Kagami ke arahnya dengan paksa.

"Gyakh! Ku-Kuroko!" Kagami yang tentu saja merasa kesakitan langsung bangkit dan menarik kerah laki-laki berambut biru itu. "Kau…"

"Sepertinya tangan kananmu sehat."

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Kagami pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia melirik Kuroko dengan perasaan bimbang. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kuroko. "Hei. Kuro-"

"Permisi!" Tiba-tiba, dengan menarik perhatian semua orang, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya satu tahun di atas Kagami, masuk dengan berani ke dalam kelas. "Angkat tangan siapa saja yang terlibat dengan insiden Oni kemarin!"

"Hah?" Kagami melongo melihat gadis tersebut. Perawakannya tidak terlalu kecil tapi juga tinggi, rambut coklatnya yang pendek dijepit pada bagian poni.

"Angkat tangan!" Ulang gadis itu.

"Sa-saya!" Fukuda yang sedang bertugas mengganti air vas bunga pun mengangkat tangan dengan takut. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak lain yang mengalami musibah yang sama hari kemarin. Kagami belum mengangkat tangannya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. "Kagami-kun, angkat tanganmu." Bisik Fukuda pelan supaya tidak terdengar.

"Ah." Kagami pun mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

"Saya juga." Kuroko pun menyusul setelahnya.

"Kau juga Kuroko-kun?" Gadis itu bertanya seolah tak percaya. "Tumben-tumbennya."

"Ya. Maaf."

"Huft, baiklah, ini saja?" Tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. "Baiklah, pulang sekolah kalian semua kumpul di depan gerbang. Kita akan melakukan pemurnian di kuil. Sekian." Gadis itu kemudian pergi.

"Pe-Pemurnian?" Kagami masih tidak bisa memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia ketua OSIS, namanya Aida Riko." Balas Kuroko. "Tapi dia juga merangkap tugas untuk membawa murid melakukan pemurnian."

"Hah? Aku tidak tanya dia itu siapa ta-"

"Jika seorang manusia melakukan kontak dengan Oni, itu artinya kita sudah ditandai olehnya. Ketika ditandai oleh Oni, maka dibanding manusia lain yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Oni, posisi kita lebih berbahaya karena biasanya baik Oni yang memberi tanda maupun Oni lain lebih menyukai manusia yang sudah ditandai. Itu sebabnya kita membutuhkan pemurnian." Jelas Kuroko.

"He? Lalu kenapa itu menjadi urusan sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Jika salah seorang murid ditandai dan Oni tersebut datang kesini, tentu saja sekolah yang repot." Balas Kuroko.

"Ada-ada saja." Gumam Kagami.

_Kuil ya.._

_ Jadi kangen._

"Oh ya Kuro- Cih, hilang lagi."

_._

.

"Sudah semuanya kan?" Tanya Aida. Ia mengecek satu persatu anak-anak yang sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang.

"Kuroko-kun mana?" Tanya salah seorang siswi. Semua orang, bahkan termasuk Kagami tidak menyadari ketiadaan Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun! Mana Kuroko-kun!" Seru Aida dengan suara lantang. "Ya sudah, kita pergi sa-"

"Aku ada disini." Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul di hadapan Aida. Membuat kaget semuanya. "Sudah dari tadi kok."

"Setan!" Aida menjitak kepala Kuroko dengan keras. "Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan dirimu seperti itu lagi!" Kemudian ia menjitak kepala Kuroko ke arah kanan. "Kalau mau muncul yang normal!" Kemudian ke arah kiri.

"Maaf." Kuroko yang babak belur pun menyerah dan bergabung dengan barisan.

"Sudah, ayo semuanya kita ke kuil Seirin."

"Kuil Seirin?" Gumam Kagami bingung. "Memangnya sekolah ini punya kuil?"

"Kuil kecil sih, tapi masih ada hubungannya dengan sekolah kita." Jawab Furihata yang berada di sebelah Kagami. "Murid sekolah kita langganan tetap kuil itu kalau ada kejadian-kejadian mistis."

"Hmm." Balas Kagami paham. Kalau namanya saja sama dengan sekolahnya, berarti keberadaannya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Ia pun melihat ke arah bukit yang dekat dengan bangunan Seirin. Kecil namun jelas, ia bisa melihat gerbang merah sebuah kuil. "Itu kuilnya?"

"Iya, dekat sekali kan dengan sekolah kita."

Meskipun jaraknya berdekatan, namun untuk mencapai kuil itu, harus memutar lebih dahulu karena tangga menuju kuil itu ada di arah berlawanan dari SMA Seirin. Tentu saja tangga itu bukan tangga yang pendek.

"Uwah, kita semua harus naik sampai sana?" Keluh semua murid yang seketika merasa enggan ketika melihat jumlah tangga yang harus mereka naiki.

"Terserah saja kalau kalian mau dimakan Oni." Ujar Aida ketus. Ia pun berjalan lebih dulu, memimpin mereka semua. Satu persatu murid pun akhirnya mengikuti jejaknya.

"Aku baru sadar." Ucap Kagami. "Di Tokyo, tak disangka-sangka, ada banyak kuil juga ya. Bukan hanya kuil ini saja, tapi di tempat lain juga jumlahnya cukup luar biasa. Padahal kan ini bukan Kyoto."

"Huh. Siapa orang bodoh yang bicara begitu?" Aida yang mendengar ucapan itu pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"A-Aku?" Jawab Kagami.

"Kau salah, bodoh. Tokyo adalah kota yang rentan terhadap Oni, maka sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu banyak kuil yang dibangun disini. Sebaliknya, Kyoto." Aida berhenti kemudian ia melihat ke arah Barat, tempat Kyoto berada. "Kuil yang kau lihat di Kyoto, hanya setengahnya yang memang kuil sungguhan, sisanya hanyalah tempat Oni menyembunyikan diri."

"Eh? A-Aku baru tahu." Para murid gaduh.

"Sudah mengerti, kan? Kalau begitu kita segera ke atas."

"Memangnya Tokyo serentan itu, ya?" Tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Menurutmu kalau ibukota sebuah Negara diserang, apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada retorik.

_Ma-Masa sih.. Oni itu mengincar kedudukan Negara?_

"Maksudmu mereka ingin menguasai negeri ini?"

"Ini Zaman Modern, Manusia berubah, begitu juga dengan kami." Kuroko menjawab sambil jalan. Sementara Kagami terdiam, terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa keadaan Negara ini lebih parah dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang gelap sedang bermain di bawah kaki mereka. Entah kapan, bencana akan dimulai.

.

"Kalian semua tunggu disini. Aku akan panggil pendetanya." Perintah Aida.

Setelah mendaki tangga yang panjang itu akhirnya mereka sampai juga di atas. Kuil itu tampak sepi, jarang pengunjung. Tentu saja, dengan jalanan sesulit itu, orang sudah keburu malas untuk naik. Pantas saja Kuil ini bekerjasama dengan SMA Seirin, supaya dapat pelanggan tetap rupanya.

Para murid diijinkan duduk di dalam. Mereka semua langsung merebahkan diri di atas tatami. Kuil ini tampak sangat biasa, sama saja seperti kuil-kuil lain.

"Semuanya, kita akan menunggu sebentar, pendetanya belum datang." Aida kembali dengan wajah kecewa. "Karena sudah sampai sini, bagaimana kalau kalian bantu bersih-bersih?"

"A-Apa? Tapi kami capek sekali!" Protes Kawahara.

"Sudah Sudah, salah kalian sendiri kemarin main sampai malam sampai bisa kena serang Oni. Anggap saja ini hukuman kalian. Ayo cepat! Sapu dan alat lainnya ada di belakang!" Perintah Aida sambil menepuk tangannya berkali-kali, meminta para murid untuk segera mengangkat kaki mereka dari situ dan mulai bekerja.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih." Keluh Kagami sambil ikut mengambil sapu bersama yang lainnya. Padahal belum masuk musim gugur, tapi daun kering di kuil ini banyak sekali. Pasti jarang sekali dibersihkan.

"Jangan mengeluh." Ujar Kuroko yang juga menyapu di sebelahnya.

"Gara-gara Oni brengsek itu kita jadi terpaksa untuk pergi ke sini. Padahal kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa dimurnikan."

"Kalau kau tidak dimurnikan sekarang, tanda itu semakin lama akan semakin mudah dicium. Kau bisa jadi Madonna bagi Oni-Oni itu."

"Ma-Madonna.." Balas Kagami dengan nada jijik. Ia tak suka dengan pilihan kata yang digunakan oleh temannya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih antara Oni dan Manusia? Aku tidak akan tanya soal dirimu, tapi aku tak suka jika ada perasaan mengambang seperti ini." Tanya Kagami.

_Tidak. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran soal dirimu._

"Menurutmu kenapa.. baru akhir-akhir ini saja Oni datang menyerang manusia secara terang-terangan?"

"Ehm yah.. Mungkin mereka bosan?" Jawab Kagami asal.

"Itu karena sejak dulu Manusia dan Oni mengikat sebuah perjanjian." Kuroko yang telah memasuki pembicaraan yang berat pun berhenti menyapu. "Sejak dulu, pihak manusia selalu meminta bantuan Oni jika mereka melakukan peperangan. Lalu, ketika perang selesai, Oni dilarang untuk memakan manusia secara terang-terangan. Sebagai gantinya, setiap tahun akan diadakan persembahan khusus bagi mereka."

"..Persembahan khusus?"

"Ya.. Manusia."

Kagami syok. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tentu saja masyarakat umum tak mengetahui itu. Tapi pejabat Negara kita tahu. Soal perjanjian ini dan juga soal tumbal yang dikorbankan." Kuroko memberi jeda sebentar. "Sampai 5 tahun yang lalu, waktu perjanjian itu habis. Tapi entah kenapa, tidak ada satu pihak pun yang mau memperbaharuinya."

"Kenapa kau bilang padaku?" Kagami sedikit curiga. Kalau memang masyarakat tidak mengetahui fakta ini, kenapa Kuroko tahu? Lalu kenapa semudah itu ia menceritakannya?

"…Karena kau yang tanya."

_Kenapa?_

_ Apa kalau bukan aku yang bertanya, ia tak akan menjawab?_

"Ah maaf semuanya! Aku terlambat!" Semua murid pun menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berkacamata datang dengan memakai seragam SMA Seirin. "Kita mulai saja ya, pemurniannya."

"EEEEEEEEH?" Semua murid terkejut mengetahui bahwa pendeta itu adalah anak SMA Seirin.

"Bu-Bukannya itu Hyuuga-Senpai." Bisik Fukuda pada Furihata.

"Iya benar, aku tak tahu kalau ia seorang pendeta."

"A-Apa, pantas saja kuil ini namanya Seirin." Gumam Kagami.

"Sudah Sudah, ayo semuanya berkumpul di dalam, aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Buat apa ganti baju pendeta, jangan sok deh, bikin semuanya jadi lebih cepat!" Perintah Aida kesal. Ia sudah membuang waktu cukup lama untuk menemani anak-anak ini. Padahal kan kerjaannya bukan ini saja.

"Ah baiklah kalau itu maumu, Riko. Biar aku ambil air pemurniannya dulu ya." Hyuuga yang tak bisa menolak ketua OSIS galak itu pun akhirnya mengalah dan pergi ke bagian dalam untuk mengambil air yang digunakan untuk pemurnian.

"Ayo Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, kita masuk ke dalam." Ajak para murid perempuan.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun menurut. Mereka berdua dan anak-anak lain kemudian duduk bersimpuh dan membentuk barisan. Tak lama, Hyuuga kembali dengan cawan besar berisi air.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai." Orang yang pertama dimurnikan adalah Fukuda yang duduk paling ujung. Sedangkan sesuai urutan yang paling akhir adalah Kuroko dan Kagami. Hyuuga berdiri di depan Fukuda kemudian menyipratkan adik kelasnya itu beberapa kali sambil membaca mantra.

_"__namu yakuo bosatsu namu yakujo bosatsu on koro koro sendari matogi sowaka__"_

Mantra tersebut diulang berkali-kali oleh Hyuuga sampai dirasanya Fukuda sudah murni dari tanda Oni. Kemudian selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap anak-anak lain. Sampai akhirnya giliran Kuroko pun tiba.

_Wah, rupanya dia benar-benar pendeta._

_ Tak kusangka bertemu Oni saja.. imbasnya jadi panjang begini._

_ Tunggu._

_ Oni?_

_ Bu-Bukannya Kuroko juga Oni?_

_ "__namu yakuo bosatsu namu yakujo bosatsu on koro koro sendari matogi sowaka__" _Hyuuga kemudian mencipratkan air pada Kuroko beberapa kali. "Yak, selanjutnya."

_Eh?_

_ Eh? Apa maksudnya?_

_ Kenapa Pendeta ini tidak sadar kalau Kuroko itu Oni?_

"Hei hadap sini." Pinta Hyuuga yang kesal melihat Kagami yang sibuk memperhatikkan Kuroko, Oni yang lolos dari mata pendeta. "Hadap sini!"

"Aaah maaf-maaf." Kagami pun menatap Hyuuga. Kemudian dia sendiri juga dimurnikan.

"Kau murid baru ya, aku tak pernah lihat orang mencolok sepertimu di sekolah."

"Ah iya, baru kemarin." Jawab Kagami tenang.

"Sial sekali hidupmu, baru kemarin masuk langsung diserang Oni. Siapa namamu?"

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

"Ka-Kagami?" Hyuuga tampak terkejut mendengar nama itu. Ia sepertinya teringat seseorang yang pernah memiliki nama sama dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Tidak, hanya pernah dengar saja." Kemudian Hyuuga berdiri dan menatap adik-adik kelasnya dengan tajam. "Jangan pulang dulu, halamannya belum selesai dibersihkan."

"EEEEEEH?"

.

"Pada akhirnya kita cuma dipergunakan untuk membersihkan kuil. Huh." Protes Kagami sambil terus menyapu. "Mana kuil ini luas sekali sih! Padahal sepi begini!"

"Kagami-kun, kalau menyapunya begitu, tidak akan selesai loh." Ujar Kuroko.

"Huh kau diam sa- Ugh, Kuroko." Kagami membatalkan niatnya untuk marah. Ia merasa ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ditanyakannya sebelum temannya itu menghilang lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau kau ini Oni?"

"Tahu kok."

_Eh?_

"Eh lalu? Loh Loh?" Kagami bingung. Otaknya berputar-putar. "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk ini! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Bukan cuma kau yang tahu soal keberadaanku, Kagami-kun." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan temannya yang syok itu. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sementara Kagami masih dibuat bingung karena pernyataan itu.

_Apa maksudnya?_

_ Berarti ada orang-orang yang juga tahu soal Kuroko._

_ Tapi kenapa ia tidak diburu? Padahal dia Oni._

_ Aku tahu dia tidak membahayakan._

_ Tapi.. _

_ ._

_ Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padanya._

_ Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku._

_ Tapi aku ingin tahu._

_ ._

_ Entah kenapa aku ingin tahu soalnya._

_ ._

_ Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti mencoba untuk menarikku._

_ Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata._

_ ._

"Aneh sekali bagi Kuroko-kun untuk pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya." Gumam Aida sambil memerhatikan adik-adik kelasnya itu. "Padahal selama ini ia selalu menutup diri, bahkan pada kita."

"Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu." Balas Hyuuga. "Anak itu." Ia menunjuk ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami maksudmu? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa menarik seorang Kuroko untuk keluar dari bentengnya sendiri?"

Aida tampaknya mengerti maksud Hyuuga, ia sendiri tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang dipikirkannya itu. "Ya ampun, jangan bilang.."

"Riko, bilang pada ketua. Kita sudah menemukannya." Hyuuga terdiam sebentar. "Cahaya 'Yang' yang sebenarnya."

_._

_To be Continued_

_ No Action this time, please review_

_ Thank you_


	3. Selfish Wish

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Put OC here to fit the story

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

* * *

Chapter 3 Selfish Wish

* * *

_"Ayo! Genggam tanganku. Kita kabur!"_

_ Tangan itu, tangan pucat itu._

_ Berapa kali pun aku menggenggamnya, aku tetap tak bisa menghindari kejadian itu._

_ ._

_ Kejadian yang bagai mimpi buruk itu_

_ ._

_ Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan._

_ Ketika namaku adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar dengan suaranya. _

_ Dibalik merahnya api itu. _

_ Aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

_ "Tolong Aku! Taiga!"_

_ ._

_ ._

"Ada apa Kagami-san?" Tanya Pak Guru yang terkejut melihat muridnya itu berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursinya. Murid barunya itu tampak sangat syok dengan keringat sebesar butiran jagung memenuhi wajahnya. "Kau mimpi buruk? Di tengah pelajaranku?"

"Ah.." Kagami yang masih syok itu pun akhirnya tersadar kalau ia saat ini ada di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran dan semua mata di kelasnya langsung menatap kelakuan anehnya. "Maaf."

"Jangan lakukan lagi atau kau kukeluarkan."

"Baik." Kagami mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

_Aneh-aneh saja_

_ Mimpi itu lagi di tempat seperti ini_

.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Kagami?" Tanya Kawahara. Ia dan kedua temannya yang lain langsung mengunjungi mejanya ketika istirahat dimulai. Penasaran dengan sikap tidak biasa Kagami tadi.

"Ehm ya semacam itu." Balasnya kesal. Tak ingin mengungkit cerita itu lebih jauh.

"Ngomong-ngomong tanganmu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Fukuda sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sudah tak digips.

"Yah kata dokter sih sudah tinggal pemulihan saja kok. Sekarang sih sudah bisa kugerakkan-" Kemudian ia mencoba menggerakannya. Lalu rasa sakit langsung muncul. "-Sedikit."

"Haha, jangan dipaksakan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di atap?"

"Oh boleh juga. Oi Kuro-" Kagami menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia pun menghela napas panjang. Biarpun sudah mencoba terbiasa berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Kau mengajak Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan mengajaknya?"

"Tidak, aku tak menyangka kalian dekat juga. Habis di kelas ini tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu soal Kuroko-kun."

"Ah masa'? Kemarin kan dia ikut dengan kita pergi Bowling. Kukira ia sudah sering pergi keluar bersama kalian."

"Oh Oh, itu tidak benar." Tiba-tiba seorang siswi yang kemarin juga ikut pergi ke tempat Bowling, ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mizusawa, batin Kagami yang tak bisa menghapal nama. "Dia itu misterius sekali, hampir tidak pernah ada yang mau bicara dengannya kecuali Maki."

"Maki?" Kagami tidak mengenali nama itu.

"Ya Ampun, anak ini loh." Mizusawa pun menarik tangan temannya yang bernama Maki. Dia juga salah seorang gadis yang pergi dengannya ke tempat Bowling. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat. Kagami ingat sekarang, itu adalah cewek yang mengajak Kuroko pergi juga waktu itu. Yang suka pada si Kuroko itu.

"Kau apa-apaan sih-" Maki berusaha menghindar dari pembicaraan itu.

"Kalau Maki-san sih memang sudah jelas, haha." Furihata tertawa keras. "Seluruh kelas juga sudah tahu kalau kau itu-"

"Diam!" Maki menampar Furihata tanpa ampun. "Ngomong sekali lagi kuhancurkan hidungmu!"

"Ma-Maaf!" Furihata mundur ketakutan sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah.

"Aku tahu kok. Kau suka padanya." Ujar Kagami santai.

Kemudian wajah Maki memerah luar biasa. "Be-berisik!"

"Kalau soal Kuroko-kun, Maki yang paling tahu." Mizusawa menyikut pelan teman perempuannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa kok. Habis dia itu aneh. Setiap kutanya dia cuma memberiku jawaban yang seperti teka-teki. Sebenarnya mau bilang atau tidak sih." Keluh Maki. Mendengar hal itu, Kagami jadi merasa bahwa apa yang dirasakannya itu rupanya bukan suatu kesalahan.

_Benar juga_

_ Dia selalu memberitahuku sesuatu_

_ Tapi tidak pernah selesai_

_ Rasanya seperti teka-teki saja_

_ Menyebalkan sekali sih._

"Bukannya kau selalu membuntutinya saat pulang sekolah? Waktu itu kan kau pernah memaksaku menemanimu." Ujar Fukuda tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

"Ah kau juga? Aku juga loh!" Sahut Kawahara.

"Eeh? Aku juga pernah!" Dan kali ini Furihata.

"Hampir semua orang sudah pernah dipaksa olehnya untuk menemaninya membuntuti Kuroko-kun. Fyuh." Mizusawa menghela napas panjang. "Tapi tetap tidak ada hasilnya.

"Selalu saja dia tiba-tiba hilang di tengah jalan." Ujar Maki sedih.

"Memangnya ia semisterius itu, ya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Pergi ke tempat Bowling saja baru yang pertama dia mau ikut bersama teman-teman. Biasanya ia menolak kalau kami ajak. Kenapa ya.." Gumam Mizusawa.

"Pasti! Pasti karena ada Kagami-kun!" Tiba-tiba Maki bersemangat.

"Memang aku kenapa, hah?" Kagami mengerenyitkan alisnya yang tebal.

"Mungkin dia ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Kurasa tidak."

_Soalnya dia masih menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku_

_ Dan sepertinya selalu lari jika ingin kutanyai_

"Tapi kau penasaran kan soal seperti apa Kuroko-kun itu?" Maki memaksa.

"Dia mulai lagi." Bisik Mizusawa pada teman-temannya.

"Hah? Biasa saja kok." Kagami berbohong.

"Bohong!" Dan langsung ketahuan. "Ayolah, kau pasti penasaran kan! Makanya hari ini temani aku mengikutinya, oke?!"

_Kenapa sih dengan cewek ini. Bicara soal mengikuti orang tanpa rasa malu._

_ …Tapi yah, aku memang penasaran soalnya sih._

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah?! Yay!" Maki sangat gembira hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia menabrak orang di belakangnya.

"Maki-san, hati-hati."

"Kuroko-kun!" Maki kaget setengah mati. Ia langsung mundur dan menjauhi Kuroko. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang bisa bertabrakan dengan orang yang disukai, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir apa Kuroko mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

Kagami tidak bicara apa-apa ia hanya memperhatikan temannya itu duduk kembali di kursinya. Rasanya sih ia tak mendengar pembicaraan tadi, pikir Kagami.

_Lihat saja Kuroko._

_ Aku akan mengetahui semuanya hari ini._

Kagami terbakar semangat.

.

.

"Kayaknya dia lewat jalan biasa?" Bisik Kagami sambil mengintai dari balik tiang listrik bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, Maki. Mereka baru saja memulai pembuntutan mereka terhadap teman sekelas mereka yang lain, Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki misterius yang tak jelas tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa.

"Memang. Tapi biasanya dia bakal hilang di tengah jalan!" Jawab Maki dengan nada kesal. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencobanya tapi tetap tak bisa mengetahui kemana Kuroko pergi. "Cepat dia belok ke kanan!"

Kuroko berjalan di tempat umum yang banyak pejalan kakinya. Tadinya Kagami pikir ia akan pergi naik kereta, namun arah jalan Kuroko berlawanan dari arah ke stasiun. Jadi mungkin ia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini.

Maki dan Kagami sebisa mungkin mengejar Kuroko tanpa lengah sedikit pun. Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya melangkah dengan biasa, tidak dengan langkah 'Ninja' yang biasa digunakannya. Sepertinya Ia tak berniat langsung pulang ke rumah, ada tempat yang ingin ditujunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya ia bakal ke daerah pertokoan deh." Tebak Maki. "Ayo cepat dia belok kesitu!" Mereka berdua pun segera berlari mengejar Kuroko yang sedang melintasi belokan.

_Aku ini ngapain sih?_

_ Sampai mengikutinya begini._

_ Habis.. aku tidak ingin bertanya lagi._

_ Mungkin alasannya tidak mau menjawabku adalah karena aku hanyalah orang lain. _

_ Bagaimana kalau aku selama ini sebenarnya sudah mencoba ikut campur ke dalam masalah hidupnya?_

_ Aku tak ingin jadi orang seperti itu._

_ ._

_ Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin tahu._

_ Soal Kuroko._

"Hi-Hilang!" Maki berteriak putus asa. Sesaat setelah Kuroko belok ke jalan itu. Ia langsung menghilang seperti udara. "Kau tidak lihat ia pergi kemana, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami memperhatikkan jalanan tempat Kuroko menghilang. Jalan itu sudah masuk ke dalam daerah pertokoan dengan banyak café dan toko di sekitarnya. Daerahnya sangat ramai begini, jelas sulit menemukan dimana Kuroko. Berapa kali pun Kagami menajamkan matanya ke segala penjuru, ia tetap tak bisa melihat dimana Kuroko si rambut biru muda itu berada. Padahal jelas-jelas rambutnya sangat mencolok. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali dicari sih!

_Rupanya memang sia-sia saja._

"Kita sudahi saja, aku mau makan Maji Burger." Kagami menyerah. Sekarang ia mau mengisi energinya kembali dengan makan Burger kesayangannya. Dan kebetulan saja memang ada Maji Burger di dekat sini.

"Eh… Kok begitu sih?" Maki menggerutu. Tak disangka usahanya gagal lagi. "Kau jajani aku French Fries."

"Enak saja." Balas Kagami kesal.

Keduanya pun segera menuju ke Maji Burger. Restoran ala Amerika yang memang membuka cabangnya di Jepang. Dulu, waktu Kagami masih di Amerika, tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat ia melepas stress dengan makan banyak Burger.

"Aku pesan Maji Special Burger 30 buah." Ujar Kagami tanpa basa-basi.

"Ti-tiga puluh?!" Maki dan sang pegawai restoran pun sama-sama terkejut mendengar jumlah yang diminta Kagami.

"Kau monster!" Hujat Maki dengan tampang seram.

"Ini biasa kalau di Amerika." Balas Kagami.

"Mana mungkin!"

"Benar kok."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong kok!"

Kemudian keduanya bertengkar hebat sampai mereka tidak sadar siapa yang ada disebelah mereka. "Silahkan, ini Vanilla Milk Shakenya." Ujar Kasir sebelah Kagami.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah suara itu terdengar. Keduanya langsung menengok ke belakang dengan gesit. Dan mereka begitu terkejut karena tebakan mereka benar. "Hei, itu Kuroko!" Seru Kagami dalam suara kecil.

"Ke-kenapa dia disini?! Jangan-jangan kita ketahuan!" Maki juga ikut-ikutan mengecilkan suaranya.

"Kayaknya dia menunggu seseorang deh." Bisik Kagami sambil memperhatikkan kemana Kuroko pergi. Kuroko meminum Milk Shakenya di dalam restoran. Ia duduk di kursi untuk empat orang yang ada di tengah.

"Si-Siapa?! Masa' Pacar-" Maki berteriak panik.

"Shhhh, kita duduk saja di sebelahnya, pasti tidak akan kelihatan soalnya di tengahnya dibatasi tanaman. Tapi, Siapa tahu kita bisa mencuri dengar." Ujar Kagami.

"O-Otakmu kriminal juga ya…" Puji Maki.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, akhirnya mereka duduk di tempat yang disarankan Kagami tadi. Rupanya ada orang yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disitu. Tapi karena ia cuma mahasiswa kutu buku biasa, tentu saja ia takut ketika Kagami memintanya pergi dari situ.

"Siapa ya.. yang ditunggunya.." Gumam Maki cemas. Mereka pun menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang mendatangi meja Kuroko. "Ah bosan.." Maki menguap, kemudian matanya jelalatan mencari hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menunggu.

"Shh.." Bisik Kagami menyuruh Maki mengecilkan suaranya.

"Aku tak sangka kau benar-benar semangat melakukan ini, Kagami-kun."

"Berisik."

"Huh." Maki pun memilih untuk menatap ke arah jendela. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menemukan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkannya. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Ka-Kagami-kun!"

"Apa sih?!"

"Itu! Itu!" Maki menunjuk keluar, ke arah seorang remaja tinggi yang tak dikenal oleh Kagami. "Itu! Itu Model terkenal!"

"Model?" Kagami memperhatikan laki-laki yang berseragam SMA itu, tubuhnya tinggi, hampir sama dengannya. Rambutnya pirang dengan anting di telinga kirinya. Yah, memang harus diakui kalau ia memang memiliki wajah yang tampan. "Tidak kenal."

"Aaah! Kau selama ini di Amerika saja sih. Dia itu Kise Ryota, salah satu Zunon Boy yang terkenal! Ya ampun ngapain dia kesi- Dia masuk ke restoran!" Maki sangat bersemangat luar biasa. Ia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan tujuan utamanya kesini.

_Cewek itu mengerikan ya._

"Ka-Kagami-kun! Dia datang ke arah sini loh! Ha-Harus apa nih!" Maki panik setengah mati.

"Kau ini.. tenang sedikit dong, kita kan kesini untuk membuntuti Ku-"

"Kurokocchi! Maaf menunggu ya!"

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" Spontan Kagami dan Maki berdiri dan langsung menampakkan diri pada Kuroko dan juga Kise.

Kise yang tidak tahu apa-apa kaget sekali ketika dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menunjukkan jari ke arah mereka. "Teman-temanmu, Kurokocchi?"

"Cuma Stalker." Jawab Kuroko biasa.

Dan semuanya terdiam.

.

"Maaf ya mengganggu, Kise-kun. Tidak apa-apa nih duduk bersama kalian?" Tanya Maki tanpa ada perasaan bersalah. Hari ini pasti Jackpot baginya, bisa duduk bersama cowok yang disukainya dan seorang model tampan terkenal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Makin ramai makin menyenangkan." Jawab Kise ramah. "Oh ya, aku mau pesan minum. Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku!" Maki mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. Keduanya pun berdiri dan kembali menuju ke kasir. Padahal tadi sudah pesan minum ukuran Large, tapi pura-pura belum minum; Batin Kagami.

Hanya duduk berdua dengan Kuroko membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi ia habis tertangkap basah membuntuti temannya itu. "Aku balik duluan ya."

"Kenapa? Merasa bersalah?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara datar.

"Ugh." Kagami tertohok. "Bukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu." Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Kise yang sedang mengambil pesanannya. "Kudengar kau anak yang kurang suka bergaul, jadi kupikir kalau kau sampai keluar dan bertemu seseorang, pasti itu penting sekali."

"Ho. Kau cemburu ya."

"Kubunuh kau."

"Hai semuanya! Minggir seben-" Maki yang datang membawa nampan berisi dua buah Cola tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya nampan yang digenggamnya, tentu saja beserta isinya, akan jatuh tepat mengenai wajah Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" Kagami dengan sigap memasang badan di depan temannya itu.

Dan.

_Sialan._

Kagami pun basah kuyup sampai ke dalam.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha untung ukuran baju kita sama ya." Kise tertawa saat melihat Kagami keluar dari toilet dengan mengenakan baju ganti yang biasa disimpan di tasnya. "Biasanya aku simpan jaket itu kalau-kalau distalk fans yang merepotkan, lumayan untuk melarikan diri."

"Berisik." Tak hanya Gakuran Kagami saja yang basah, tapi juga kemeja dalamnya. Mau tak mau ia harus menggantinya. "Mana Kuroko dan Cewek Sialan itu?"

"Mereka pergi mencuci bajumu, sebentar lagi juga kembali. Kita tunggu disana saja." Usul Kise sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk kayu yang persis berada di seberang toilet umum yang Kagami gunakan tadi.

"Cih." Kagami pun menurut dan mereka berdua duduk disitu. Tadi dia merasa canggung ketika berdua dengan Kuroko, sekarang karena berdua dengan Kise. Ia tidak kenal sama sekali dengannya, tapi entah kenapa Kise sendiri tidak merasa begitu terhadap Kagami. Ia bersikap seperti sudah mengenal Kagami sejak lama. "Maaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Ujar Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Kise menganga. "Hahahahahaha, ya ampun kau sensitif juga ya."

_Ternyata dia memang menyebalkan_

"Urusanku dengan Kurokocchi sudah selesai kok."

"Heee?

"Kau ingin tahu ya?" Tanya Kise dengan nada yang sedikit nakal.

"Kau mati saja bisa tidak sih." Kagami menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tak bisa lama-lama bersama dengan cowok _lenje _ini.

"Jangan begitu dong." Kise terdiam sebentar. "Tadi Kurokocchi mengirimiku SMS. Katanya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku."

"Perlunya apa aku tahu?"

"Soalnya kamu." Kise memberi jeda sedikit. "yang ingin diperlihatkannya."

"HAH?" Tanda tanya memenuhi kepala Kagami.

_Jangan-jangan si Kuroko sialan itu memang mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi siang._

_ Makanya dia tahu aku akan membuntutinya._

_ Brengsek._

"Haha kaget ya! Nanti juga kau tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa sih kalian semua selalu saja memberitahuku sesuatu tapi tak pernah menjelaskannya." Ujar Kagami dengan wajah serius.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin memberitahumu." Kise pun mengikuti atmosfer serius Kagami. Ia menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. "Kalau Kurokocchi belum memberitahukannya padamu, maka aku tidak pantas mengatakannya." Kise pun menoleh ke arah Kagami yang terdiam. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau barusan melindungi Kurokocchi?"

"Huh?" Kagami menaikkan alisnya, tak yakin dengan jawaban yang dipikirkannya. "Tidak tahu, hanya reflek saja."

"Padahal kau tahu kan, Kurokocchi bisa saja menghindar dengan.. kecepatannya."

_Apa?_

_ Oh begitu.._

_ Orang ini juga tahu soal Kuroko_

_ ._

_ Rasanya agak sedih_

_ Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh saja_

_ Di depan orang-orang yang lebih mengetahuinya dariku_

_ ._

_ Jengkel_

_ ._

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu semua berlangsung begitu saja."

"Hemmm." Gumam Kise dengan nada yang menyiratkan kata-kata 'Begitu ya'. "Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa, Kagamicchi."

_Ka-Kagamicchi?!_

"Tapi dengarkan satu keinginanku; Apapun yang terjadi, Jangan mati." Ujar Kise dengan tatapan yang tajam dari matanya. Tatapan itu tidak hanya menuju dalam ke mata Kagami, tapi sepertinya lebih jauh dari itu. Jauh ke masa depan.

_"Jangan Mati."_

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan si cebol itu."

"Oh ya?" Kise Tertawa. "Tapi mungkin arti yang kami gunakan berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Jangan Mati' hah? Tanpa kalian bilang pun aku pasti akan menjaga nyawaku sendiri kok."

"Beban yang ditanggung olehnya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Karena itu, aku tak ingin ia kehilangan hal-hal yang penting lagi." Kise tersenyum ke arah Kagami. "Kagamicchi, ada alasan kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang."

"Alasan?"

_Alasan ya_, _dulu ayahku juga bilang begitu sebelum mengirimku ke Jepang_

"Meskipun terlihat tenang, namun Negara ini sedang diliputi bayang-bayang ketakutan. Entah kapan badai akan menghantam." Gumam Kise.

"Ngomong apaan sih yang jelas dong-"

"Haha bukan bagianku untuk menjelaskan." Kise pun menepuk punggung Kagami. "Aku harap kau bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang pernah bernasib sama denganmu."

.

"Kagami-kun!" Maki dan Kuroko yang sudah selesai mencuci baju Kagami pun telah kembali. "Ini bajumu, maaf ya sudah kukotori- Ah sudah jam berapa nih! Aku harus pergi les!"

"Berisik sekali sih, sudah sana pergi." Protes Kagami. Sudah memaksa orang, mengotori baju, sekarang pergi seenak hati.

"Maaf ya! Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini! Kuroko-kun! Kise-kun! Dan si pemarah Kagami-kun! Bye!" Maki pun menghilang dari hadapan ketiga lelaki tersebut, sebelum dilahap oleh kekesalan Kagami.

"Aku juga harus pergi, ada pemotretan di Shinjuku." Ujar Kise sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sampai jumpa ya, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi."

"Ah bye bye." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Cepat pergi sana." Usir Kagami.

_Sialan berduaan lagi, harus cepat pergi dari sini._

"Kagami-kun."

"Ng?" Jawab Kagami setengah malas.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?"

_Eh?_

_ Kenapa tiba-tiba malah dia yang menawariku untuk bertanya?_

"Banyak sekali tahu sampai rasanya mau muntah." Kagami menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Kise-kun." Kuroko melihat ke arah Kise pergi tadi. "Dia temanku."

"Huh?"

"Biarpun penampilannya seperti itu, tapi dia bukan orang sembarangan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia Calon ketua ke-14 Klan Kise yang ada di Kanagawa."

_K-Klan?!_

_ Memangnya masih ada yang seperti itu di jaman modern begini?!_

"Hah, Klan? Yakuza maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Klan Kise-kun itu semacam… Onmyouji."

_Oke._

_ Pendeta kemarin_

_ Lalu Onmyouji Ikemen tadi_

_ Kenapa mereka semua biasa saja dengan Oni menyebalkan ini!_

"Terus kenapa dia bisa berteman denganmu? Harusnya kan dia memburumu! Kau itu –demi tuhan- kau itu Oni!" Teriak Kagami kesal. Ia merasa semua hal yang terjadi ini adalah sebuah lelucon yang kelewatan. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal!

"Dia cuma baik."

"Arghhhh!" Benar-benar bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Kagami.

"Aku bercanda kok." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada kelam. Ia pun menaikkan kepalanya supaya Kagami bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Soalnya aku.."

_Matanya biru sekali._

_ Tapi tidak hanya itu, rasanya.. dalam sekali_

_ Seperti berniat menghisapku._

_ ._

_Baru kali ini aku melihatnya di bawah sinar rembulan._

_ Mengerikan._

_ Bulu kudukku berdiri._

.

_Apa ini yang dinamakan Oni._

.

.

"Aku ini Bayangan."

.

.

"Ba-Bayangan?"

.

_Kuroko Tersenyum kecil. _

_ Begitu menakutkan, merasuk hingga ke tulangku._

_ ._

"Dan kau adalah Cahayanya, Kagami-kun."

.

.

_To be Continued_

_ I am sorry if I put a lot of mystery instead of revealing it haha_

_ But be patient, I will unfold the mystery slowly but sure_

_ This is going to be a Long Long series_

_ So, spare me ^^_

_ Thanks for reading_

_ Please kindly review_


	4. Faithful Fate

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Konbini: Convenience Store

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

* * *

Chapter 4 Faithful Fate

* * *

_"Dan kau adalah cahayanya."_

"Ca-cahaya?" Ujar Kagami bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti leluconmu, Kuroko."

"Itu bukan lelucon." Balas Kuroko serius. "Sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pendeta legendaris yang tinggal di Gunung Koya. Suatu hari, ia kehilangan penglihatannya dan ia menggantinya dengan mata Oni."

"Eh, Kenapa jadi cerita-"

"Dengarkan dulu." Tegas Kuroko. Membuat Kagami hanya bisa menutup bibirnya dan mendengarkan cerita Kuroko. "Semenjak itu, meskipun samar, tapi ia bisa melihat masa depan yang pasti terjadi. Salah satu ramalannya yang paling terkenal adalah; 'Puisi Langit'."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

_"Tinta yang luntur oleh waktu_

_ Memantulkan warna merah_

_ Pada Langit_

_ Pada Lautan_

_ Bintang yang terbelah membelah langit_

_ Bulan yang tunggal membelah lautan_

_ Ketika malam menjadi buta_

_ Matahari terbit ketika Matahari tenggelam_

_ Kemudian Langit_

_ Kemudian Lautan_

_ Menjadi Jernih."_

"A..Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudnya apa, ya?" Kagami tidak pernah dapat nilai bagus jika menyangkut Literatur. Di dalam hidupnya, Cuma komik yang jadi bacaannya.

"Tinta yang luntur itu artinya adalah perjanjian yang rusak. Warna merah artinya adalah Perang yang dilakukan oleh Manusia dan Oni. Kau adalah Matahari. Dan aku adalah Bulan." Jelas Kuroko singkat.

"Terus bagaimana dengan perumpamaan yang lain?"

"Aku tidak hapal semuanya tahu." Ujar Kuroko sambil melirik ke samping, menghindari tatapan kesal Kagami. "Intinya, keberadaan kita berdua sebagai Cahaya dan Bayangan bisa menyelamatkan Jepang."

"Pfft." Kagami kelepasan tertawa. "Lalu darimana kau tahu aku ini Cahayanya?"

"Itu karena.." Kuroko terdiam. "Aku merasa tertarik padamu."

_Eh?_

"Jangan salah sangka. Bukan tertarik yang seperti itu." Ralat Kuroko cepat. "Hanya saja, sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku merasa terhisap oleh keberadaanmu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat, sesuatu yang menyatukan kita, ada disini." Kuroko menepuk dadanya. "Ketika kita berdua merasa saling tertarik, itu adalah bukti yang kuat."

_Dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda._

_ Apalagi ucapannya.. bagaimanapun ingin kusangkal, tetap saja benar_

_ Aku juga merasa seperti itu_

"Apa kau juga merasa begitu?"

"-Eeh?" Kagami yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri lupa kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko. "Soal itu Mung-"

.

"Tolong!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak.

Saat itu mereka berdua memang masih berada di daerah pertokoan yang ramai. Jadi cukup sulit untuk mengetahui darimana sumber suara itu. "Si-siapa itu?!" Kagami panik.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Kau bicara apaan sih! Kita tidak bisa diam saja tahu!"

"Tolong!" Suara itu makin mendekat. Dari balik keramaian muncul seorang wanita berumur 30-an dengan pakaian yang menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ia tak bisa bernapas dengan teratur karena terus-terusan berlari dan berteriak minta tolong. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satupun yang berusaha menolongnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kagami sigap mendatangi wanita itu. Barulah setelah Kagami bertindak, orang-orang lain yang berada disana pun ikut berkumpul di sekitar Wanita itu.

"Anakku! Anakku dibawa Oni!" Wanita itu senantiasa tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia begitu takut. "Di-dia diambil!"

"O-Oni?!" Seru salah seorang pejalan kaki yang berkumpul tadi. Sepertinya ia berniat menolong namun tak menyangka kalau Oni menjadi masalahnya.

"Kemana Oni itu pergi?" Tanya Kagami berusaha tenang.

"Ia- Ia- Itu!" Tiba-tiba wanita itu menunjuk ke arah langit. Saat itu juga Kagami langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu ia menemukan hal yang mengerikan. Seorang Oni berwarna hijau melompat melintasi bulan purnama malam itu. Dengan seorang anak di kedua tangannya.

"Itu Oni!" Orang-orang lain yang berniat membantu atau sekedar ikut-ikutan saja langsung membubarkan diri. Tidak ada yang berani mempertaruhkannya nyawanya untuk seorang anak kecil yang mereka tidak kenal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membawanya kembali!" Ujar Kagami, mencoba membuat ibu anak itu tenang. "Kuroko! Bantu aku!"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Kagami terkejut.

"Kau bicara apa sih! Kita harus menolong anak itu!"

"Kenapa aku harus menolong manusia?"

_Apa? Apa katanya?_

_ Benar juga.. Kuroko.. bukan manusia_

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?!"

"Karena itu kau."

"A-"

_Waktu itu.. Kuroko baru bergerak ketika aku tersudut_

_ Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika teman yang lain diserang_

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"

Kagami pun berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang tetap pada prinsipnya. Ia pun berlari mengikuti Oni yang loncat dari gedung ke gedung itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyamainya dengan kekuatan kakinya sekarang. Oni itu terlalu cepat.

_Sialan, kalau begini aku akan kehilangan dia._

_ ._

_ Sial!_

_ Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi_

_ Aku tak mau siapa pun mati_

_ Seperti waktu itu_

_ ._

BRAK!

.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat dong!" Kagami yang terburu-buru tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam _konbini._

"Maaf, Ma- Kau!"

"Loh, kau kan yang waktu itu!"

Betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya waktu. Si Opsir hitam sombong. Meskipun ia ingin sekali mengejeknya sekarang, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. "Ke-kebetulan sekali!" Kagami memegang kedua pundak Aomine dengan keras. "Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Huh? Aku baru saja mau makan es krim dengan tenang." Keluh Aomine sambil melirik es biru yang baru dibelinya itu.

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu! Kau Opsir khusus Oni kan? Ada Oni yang menculik seorang anak!" Seketika raut wajah Aomine langsung berubah. "Dia-"

"Cukup, tunjukkan kemana arahnya."

"Ah." Kagami pun melihat ke atas, mencoba mencari dimana Oni itu. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu lama terhenti disitu. Ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Oni itu.

_Si-Sial.. Bisa-bisanya aku kehilangan jejaknya_

_ Tidak. Tenang dulu._

_ Coba pikir._

_ Coba rasakan._

_ Kemana kira-kira Oni itu pergi._

_ Tak mungkin ia terus-terusan berlari._

_ Pasti ia berhenti juga._

Kagami menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil mengamati satu persatu gedung yang ada disana. Kemudian ia berhenti pada satu gedung kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah gedung hotel dan Mall. "Di-disana!"

"Yosh!" Aomine pun langsung tancap gas menuju gedung itu.

_Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu._

_ Tapi aku yakin, Oni itu memang ada disana._

"A-Aku ikut!" Kagami pun ikut berlari di belakang Aomine. Opsir khusus Oni itu berlari luar biasa cepat, walaupun tidak sehebat Oni. Tapi pasti dia sudah berlatih sejak kecil, gerakannya itu sangat berpengalaman. Padahal usianya sebaya dengan Kagami.

"Kau tinggal saja! Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

"A-Apa?!" Kagami yang kesal pun akhirnya bisa menyamai langkah dengan Aomine. "Kalau tidak kuberitahu mana mungkin kau tahu ada Oni yang sedang beraksi!"

"Kalau begitu kuatnya, harusnya kau tak usah memberitahuku!" Aomine mempercepat larinya sehingga Kagami pun tertinggal lagi di belakang.

"Sialan!" Makin lama, jarak mereka makin membesar. Aomine sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tapi Kagami tak mau menyerah. Ia harus memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau anak itu selamat.

_Soalnya aku sudah janji_

Kagami pun akhirnya sampai ke gedung tersebut dan langsung menaiki tangganya untuk sampai ke bagian atap. Rasanya kakinya sudah lelah sekali, ingin rasanya ia istirahat. Tapi semangatnya lebih besar dari itu. Ia terus mendaki dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

_Aku tak boleh kalah._

_ "Kau janji akan melindungiku, kan?"_

.

_Aku sudah janji!_

"HEI!" Kagami akhirnya sampai di atap, ia membuka pintu dengan kasarnya. Tapi sepertinya, perjuangannya cukup sia-sia. Karena pemandangan yang ia lihat saat itu adalah Aomine yang berdiri di depan Oni yang sudah terbelah dua. Dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahunan menangis ketakutan di pojok.

"Kau terlambat." Ujar Aomine sambil mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya telat sedetik saja, anak itu sudah jadi santapan makan malam Oni tersebut. "Si hijau ini." Aomine menendang mayat Oni tersebut. "Jenis Oni yang suka sekali dengan daging anak-anak."

"Kau. Sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Kagami dengan perasaan cemas di dadanya. Ia sudah dua kali melihat aksi Aomine, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa laki-laki itu memang pantas ditakuti. Apa ia Oni juga?

"Aku?" Aomine pun menggendong anak yang ketakutan itu di punggungnya. "Bukankah lebih baik kau bilang namamu sebelum menanyakanku?"

Sebenarnya bukan nama yang dimaksud oleh Kagami, tapi biarlah. "Ka-Kagami Taiga."

"Oke, Kagami." Aomine pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar yang ada di belakang Kagami. "Sudah dua kali aku bertemu denganmu dalam kejadian seperti ini. Dan sebagai seorang pendeta, aku tak boleh memungkiri kebetulan ini."

_Pendeta? Jadi dia bukan Oni?_

"Aku yakin, kita pasti terhubung oleh suatu takdir. Semoga sampai saat itu tiba, kita berdua, masih diijinkan untuk hidup." Aomine pun melewati Kagami yang berdiri kaku. "Aomine Daiki. Itu namaku."

Aomine telah pergi. Sementara Kagami hanya terdiam disitu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalah. Ia merasa tak berguna.

Aomine sama sepertinya, seorang manusia.

Tapi ia bisa menyelamatkan anak itu.

Sementara Kagami tidak.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

_ Meskipun aku ingin menolong anak itu_

_ Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat_

_ Untuk bisa mengalahkan Oni itu_

_ ._

_ Aku lemah_

.

"Brengsek!"

Kagami memukul keras pagar kawat yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

.

.

"Aomine-san! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf atas keterlambatanku!"

"Yo, Ryou! Makasih sudah datang, kau bisa lakukan pemurnian untuk anak ini?" Aomine rupanya sudah menelepon rekannya untuk membantunya membereskan pekerjaan ini. Ia memindahtangankan anak itu kepada Sakurai Ryou, rekannya yang ahli dalam pemurnian dan juga pengobatan.

"Ah baiklah.. Tapi, apa kau tidak mau mencoba melakukannya?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan." Jawabnya dengan nada berat. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Ma-Maaf!" Sakurai pun segera melakukan pemurnian pada anak itu. Sementara Aomine menggerakan tulang-tulang lehernya yang kaku. Setelah mendengar suara _krek _yang ia inginkan, ia pun memandang ke arah bulan purnama.

_Kagami Taiga_

_ Padahal saat itu ia tampak kebingungan dengan posisi Oni itu._

_ Tapi hanya dengan sense-nya, ia bisa mengetahuinya_

_ Dia, bukan orang biasa_

_ ._

_ Tetsu_

_ Mungkin dia orang yang sebenarnya kau cari._

_ ._

_ ._

_ To be continued_

_ Quiet short compare to previous chapter!_

_ Please kindly review if you read this_

_ You can comment even if you don't have FFN account! :)_


	5. Tell me Why

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Ema: wooden board where people write their wish

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

* * *

Chapter 5 Tell me Why

* * *

_"Taiga, lupakan semuanya. Kau harus bisa melupakannya."_

_Apa? Apa yang harus kulupakan._

"_Biarkan api itu tertidur di dalam dirimu. Semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahanmu."_

_Lalu, kesalahan siapa?_

"_Dunia hanya lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap lembut."_

_._

_._

Hari ini hari minggu. Biasanya Kagami menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur-tiduran atau mencoba resep makanan baru. Tapi hari ini, ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga cukup rapi, penampilannya seperti ingin bertemu teman yang penting.

Musim panas ini, matahari yang semenyengat ini, pernah dirasakan sebelumnya oleh Kagami. Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ia masih di Amerika. Tapi dulu ia tak sendirian.

Kagami menaiki tangga panjang menuju kuil Seirin. Ia tak terlalu khawatir dengan jumlah anak tangganya, mungkin pikirnya ini bagus untuk melatih kakinya yang cepat lelah. Setelah sampai di atas, ia segera melakukan hal yang dilakukannya setiap tahun. Melemparkan koin ke dalam kotak amal, kemudian membunyikan lonceng, dan berdoa.

Berdoa untuk seseorang yang sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Berdoa untuk seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

_Apakah kau mendengarnya?_

"Kau Kagami, kan?" Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik tempat digantungnya _Ema_. Itu Hyuuga, pendeta kuil ini, sekaligus senior Kagami di sekolah. Sejak pemurnian itu, ia belum bertemu dengannya lagi. "Tak kusangka kau datang untuk berdoa disini."

"Ehm.. yah."

"Apa hari ini hari peringatan seseorang yang penting bagimu?"

Kagami mengangguk. Tak ingin berbicara lebih banyak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ijinkan aku berdoa untuknya juga." Hyuuga pun menaruh sapu yang dipegangnya kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Kagami. Ia melempar beberapa koin 100 yen kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kagami tadi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Senpai." Ujar Kagami melihat seniornya berdoa dengan khusuk.

"Tidak repot kok." Hyuuga tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita minum-minuman segar? Udaranya hari ini panas sekali."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah! Pasti nanti aku dipaksa membersihkan halaman lagi."

"Jangan menolak ajakan senpaimu!" Hyuuga pun menarik baju adik kelasnya yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ia memaksa Kagami duduk di teras kuil sementara ia masuk ke dalam mengambil minuman.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. "Senpai, kalau masih lama aku kembali nih."

"Jangan bicara begitu." Kemudian Hyuuga muncul sambil membawa nampan dengan dua minuman di atasnya. Sepertinya itu adalah jus jeruk. "Jarang sekali pengunjung yang datang ke kuil ini sampai-sampai setiap ada yang datang aku harus mengajak mereka minum." Cerita Hyuuga dengan nada curhat.

"Lagian punya kuil di tempat setinggi ini." Kagami pun mengambil salah satu gelas dan menenggaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini peraturan dari sekolah sih." Kagami terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia pun akhirnya menyadari tujuan awalnya datang kesini. Bisa saja sebenarnya ia pergi ke kuil lain yang lebih dekat dengan rumahnya daripada harus susah payah mendaki menuju kuil ini. Tapi, ia punya tujuan lain. Ia ingin tahu soal orang bernama Hyuuga ini. Apa yang ia ketahui soal Kuroko.

_Katanya ia tahu soal Kuroko_

_Mungkin saja ia juga tahu soal Ramalan yang diceritakan waktu itu_

"Tanya saja." Ujar Hyuuga seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami.

"Eeeh?" Kagami terkejut hingga menumpahkan sedikit isi gelasnya.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu kan. Soal Kuroko dan mungkin soal yang lainnya." Hyuuga menatap dalam mata Kagami. Matanya begitu berani, seperti menantang Kagami.

"Kau mau cerita padaku? Soalnya dia tidak terlalu terbuka padaku."

_Si Pendeta Ikemen waktu itu tak mau menceritakannya_

_Jadi kupikir ia satu-satunya yang bisa kutanyai_

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hyuuga santai. "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti tahu."

"Kenapa kau tahu soal Kuroko?"

"Jadi itu pertanyaan pertamamu?" Hyuuga membuang napas. "Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, di Tokyo terdapat banyak kuil. Setiap kuil itu dioperasikan oleh satu dari empat klan besar. Termasuk juga kuil Seirin ini dan juga sekolah kita, berada langsung di bawah pengawasan salah satu Klan."

"Sekolah kita juga?!"

"Yah, Seirin sebenarnya cuma sekolah umum. Tapi banyak pendeta klan kami yang masih pelajar bersekolah disana. Para murid biasa tentu tidak akan tahu."

_Klan ya?_

_Berarti salah satunya klan si Ikemen itu_

"Lalu apa nama klan kuil ini?"

"Kiyoshi." Ujar Hyuuga dengan nada yang cukup berat. "Alasan kenapa Kuroko berada di Seirin adalah karena ia membutuhkan perlindungan. Sebagai Bayangan, tentu banyak pihak yang mengincarnya." Hyuuga menatap Kagami seolah tahu kalau adik kelasnya itu sudah mengetahui soal dirinya yang diklaim sebagai cahaya oleh Kuroko.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat suka dilindungi oleh kalian." Balas Kagami sambil menghindari bertatapan dengan Hyuuga. Pada saat yang sama ia ingin mengorek informasi dari kakak kelasnya itu, tapi ia juga tak mau orang itu terlalu banyak tahu soalnya dan Kuroko. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko tidak terlihat suka berkerjasama dengannya.

"Mungkin karena ia membenci kami." Hyuuga pun berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

_Eh?_

_Tunggu._

_Kenapa punggungnya terlihat berbayang_

_Bukan.._

_Pandanganku_

_ Si-Sial_

Kagami langsung melihat gelas yang digenggamnya. Ia sudah meminum habis jus yang diberi oleh Hyuuga. Tapi seniornya itu sama sekali tak menenggak apapun.

"Saat aku bilang banyak yang mengincar bayangan, harusnya kau tahu kalau banyak juga yang menginginkan cahaya." Ujar Hyuuga tanpa melihat wajah Kagami.

Sementara Kagami sedang berjuang untuk melawan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tak boleh pingsan.

_Sial.._

_ ._

_ Kuroko._

_ ._

_ ._

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko melihat ke langit. Seperti merasa mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tapi karena tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sebenarnya perasaannya tidak enak soal Kagami. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah soal kejadian kemarin.

Kuroko yang biasanya tak pernah keluar ketika hari libur, hari itu memberanikan diri mengunjungi apartemen Kagami. Jangan tanya darimana Kuroko tahu alamat Kagami, karena suatu malam dia pernah mengikuti temannya itu pulang ke rumah, tentu saja tidak ketahuan. Kuroko jauh lebih pintar dalam membuntuti orang.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menekan bel berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Masa sih Kagami pergi pagi-pagi sekali, pikir Kuroko. Menyerah dengan menekan bel. Akhirnya Kuroko mengetuk pintu Kagami keras-keras. Namun tak ada jawaban juga. Telepon menjadi pilihan terakhirnya, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Namun bunyi telepon tidak terdengar dari dalam rumah, jadi mungkin Kagami memang sedang pergi. Tapi kemana?

"Dia tidak ada di rumah." Kuroko langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia kenal dengan suara itu. Tak disangkanya akan ia dengar disini.

"Izuki-san." Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun darinya bersandar di tembok yang tak jauh dari pintu rumah Kagami. Matanya agak sipit dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Perawakannya tenang dan ramah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kagami-kun?"

"Masih perlu ditanyakan?" Izuki pun berjalan mendekati adik kelasnya itu.

"Minggir." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada marah.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkanmu lewat."

"Coba saja." Kuroko segera menggunakan kecepatannya yang tiada tanding itu. Baginya mudah saja menghindari manusia seperti Izuki. Dunia di mata Kuroko terlihat 100 kali lebih lambat.

"Sialan!" Izuki agak terlambat bereaksi. Tapi ia tetap bisa mengejar Kuroko.

_Dia berkembang lagi ya._

_ Mataku memang bisa mengikutinya_

_ Tapi tidak dengan tubuhku_

.

.

.

.

"Ng?" Kagami perlahan membuka matanya. Ia samar-samar bisa merasakan cahaya lampu masuk ke retinanya. Ia pun bangun dari pingsannya. Pakaiannya masih utuh. Tapi ia tak tahu ia berada dimana. Alas tempatnya tidur adalah tatami dan dari berbagai penjuru tercium bau kayu. Tampaknya ia dibawa ke sebuah rumah ala tradisional Jepang

Kagami pun berdiri dari tempatnya tidur. Ruangan itu tertutup. "Aku dibawa kemana sih." Ujarnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Ia pun menggeser pintu yang ada di sampingnya, mencoba mencari tahu tentang tempat ini.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya justru sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Ia berharap bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa ia tanyakan, tapi nyatanya ia hanya melihat seseorang tertidur dengan lelap di atas futon. Ia tak mengenalnya. Itu adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengenakkan yukata berwarna broken white. Sepertinya tidurnya lelap sekali. Baru saja Kagami berpikir seperti itu, ia melihat tangan laki-laki itu tersambung dengan infus.

_Ja-Jangan dia ini Koma?_

"Itu ketua kami." Tiba-tiba saja Hyuuga masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Sejak peristiwa Ginza 3 tahun yang lalu, ia terus tertidur seperti ini."

"Ke-ketua?"

Hyuuga pun duduk di sebelah sang Ketua klan Kiyoshi tersebut. "Ketua, hari ini aku membawa sang Cahaya 'Yang' kesini. Untuk membangunkanmu kembali." Meskipun tahu sang ketua tak bisa membalas, tapi Hyuuga tetap berbicara dengannya.

Kagami terkejut mendengarnya. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kutukan ini sangat kuat, apapun yang kami lakukan, ketua tak pernah bangun kembali." Suara yang lain tiba-tiba ikut bergabung. Seorang lagi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dia adalah Aida Riko, sang ketua OSIS. "Tapi dengan kekuatanmu sebagai sang 'Yang', kau pasti bisa membangunkannya."

"E-Eh?" Tak hanya Riko yang ikut bergabung. Tapi juga pendeta-pendeta klan Kiyoshi yang lain ikut bermunculan.

"Ini permintaan egois dari kami. Tolong, kembalikan ketua!" Semua pendeta tersebut membungkukkan badan kepada Kagami. Membuat yang bersangkutan bingung setengah mati.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Angkat kepala kalian!" Kagami pun berlutut dan meminta Hyuuga mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku bukan cahaya yang kalian bicarakan, oke? Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal itu!"

"Tidak Kagami, kau pasti adalah cahaya itu. Bukti kuatnya adalah Kuroko. Yang bisa mengetahui siapa cahaya adaha bayangannya sendiri."

"Ta-Tapi." Kagami pusing bukan main. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari masalah ini. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membangunkannya."

"Coba saja dengan cara yang kau tahu."

"Aku saja tak yakin kalau aku ini seorang cahaya! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya!" Protes Kagami. Kenapa sih ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya bukti, coba saja sekarang. Kau sendiri juga ingin tahu kan, apakah kau sang cahaya atau bukan." Ujar Riko tenang.

"Ugh." Kagami melirik ke arah ketua Kiyoshi. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Kau harus melupakannya. Kagami."_

_Aku tahu._

_Aku pernah menggunakannya sekali._

_Tapi semakin aku ingin mengingatnya semakin samar ingatan itu._

_Saat itu Cuma satu hal yang kuingat. _

_Aku, dengan tangan ini, aku sudah membiarkan seseorang mati_

_Tapi bagaimana caranya pun aku sudah lupa_

_._

"_Karena kematian adalah hal yang paling dekat dengan kelahiran."_

_._

_Mungkin saja_

_Kekuatan ini bisa dipakai seperti itu._

Kagami pun mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala sang ketua. Tubuhnya mencoba mengingat lagi, hari dimana kekuatan itu membakar dalam tubuhnya.

"Hentikan!" Belum Kagami menyentuh sang ketua, seseorang memegang tangannya. Memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Ku-Kuroko?!" Kagami terkejut luar biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya." Kuroko yang baru saja berlari dari tempat yang jauh bernapas terengah-engah. Ia menggunakan kecepatannya sampai batas maksimum. "Jangan bangunkan orang ini!"

"Apa kerjanya Izuki sih!" Riko berdiri dengan kesal.

"Ma-Maaf." Izuki yang kelelahan mengejar Kuroko akhirnya sampai. Tubuhnya keringatan dan sepertinya hampir pingsan karena lelah. "Tubuhku tak mampu mengejarnya. Haha."

"Bodoh!" Riko pun menendang rekannya itu dengan kesal.

"Mereka yang memaksaku!" Kagami membela diri.

"Kalau begitu tolak saja!" Balas Kuroko. Baru kali ini Kagami dan Kuroko beradu mulut.

"Ha-Habisnya-"

"Sudah. Sudah. Halo, Kuroko-kun. Boleh kan aku pinjam Kagaminya sebentar." Tanya Hyuuga dengan ramah.

"Tidak."

_Memangnya aku milikmu?!_

"Aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini!" Kuroko berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Kagami. Tapi rupanya, temannya itu tak mau diajak pergi. "Kagami-kun!"

"Aku tak ingin pergi." Ujar Kagami serius. "Pergi denganmu pun, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan menceritakan semuanya padaku, kan?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

Ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Kagami.

_Bukannya aku tak ingin bilang padamu._

_ Hanya saja.._

_ Aku.._

_ ._

_ ._

_ To be continued_

_ Please kindly review if you read this!_

_ Thank you :)_


	6. Soaked Fire

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

Since many of you asked if there will be any pairing here then I will answer it

There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction, well slight sho-ai maybe (if I accidentally turn on my fujoshi side when writing this lol)

* * *

Chapter 6 Soaked Fire

* * *

"Nah. Karena tidak ada masalah dari Kagami, bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan saja?" Hyuuga mendekati Kuroko yang terdiam, gelisah karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. "Jangan sentuh!" Kuroko menepis tangan Hyuuga yang ingin menepuk pundaknya. Saat itu Kagami bisa melihat lagi mata yang sama ketika Kuroko menyebut dirinya sebagai bayangan. Mata seorang Oni. Hanya saja kali ini terlihat lebih membara, Oni yang marah.

_Jadi benar kalau Kuroko membenci Orang-orang ini_

_ Tapi kenapa?_

_ Ia juga tak suka ketika aku ingin membangunkan ketua ini_

_ Kenapa?_

_ Bukankah orang-orang ini hanya ingin melindunginya?_

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berseru keras memanggil temannya itu. "Kumohon, ayo pergi dari sini." Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan pasrah. Ia sepertinya sedang menahan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang mungkin kalau terlepas akan membuatnya menjadi sama dengan Oni-Oni yang ia temui kemarin.

Kagami yang dari semula ingin menolak. Jadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yak, permisi semuanya!" Ketegangan itu pun berakhir ketika seseorang datang tanpa diundang. Seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kediaman klan Kiyoshi. "Maaf mengganggu ya."

"Ki-Kise-sama?!" Hyuuga terkejut. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

_Sa-sama?! _

_ Cowok memble itu dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'Sama'?!_

"Maaf Hyuuga, sepertinya dia tidak lewat pintu depan." Ujar Riko sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar tinggi yang mungkin saja dilompati oleh Kise tadi. Kise hari ini tidak terlihat seperti kemarin yang hanya kelihatan seperti anak SMA biasa. Kali ini ia mengenakkan pakaian resmi pendeta tinggi.

"Kise-sama, maaf. Tapi ini adalah kediaman utama klan Kiyoshi. Siapapun anda, tetap saja itu melanggar aturan." Ujar Hyuuga sambil mendekati Kise.

"Ya ampun Hyuugacchi, tadi kan aku sudah minta maaf." Kise memonyongkan bibirnya, ngambek. "Lagian aku kesini cuma untuk membawa pulang mereka berdua kok." Kise pun menunjuk ke arah Kuroko dan Kagami.

"KI-SE-SA-MA!" Tiba-tiba dari pagar yang dilompati Kise tadi, seseorang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu dengan suksesnya ia melancarkan pukulan ke kepala Kise. "Sudah kubilang harus lewat pintu depan!"

"Ah, Kasamatsu Se-senpai!" Kise mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya. "Habis kalau lewat depan mana boleh masuk!"

"Jangan lagi kau mempermalukan nama baik klan kita ya!"

"Iya Iya." Kise pun kembali menatap Hyuuga dan yang lainnya. "Baiklah kita kembali ke pembicaraan tadi. Aku akan bawa pulang mereka berdua sekarang."

"Kise-sama, bukankah sudah kubilang ini adalah kediaman klan Kiyoshi. Anda tak punya hak untuk memerintah disini." Hyuuga menegaskan.

"Hoo, Ketua Pendeta Klan Kiyoshi memang keras kepala." Kise menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Kalau begitu aku tanya, siapa mereka berdua?" Kise menunjuk ke arah Kuroko dan Kagami. "Bayangan dan yang-dicurigai-sebagai-Cahaya."

_Tidak enak sekali panggilanku._

"Kau tentu belum lupa kan dengan perjanjian 4 klan besar kita soal Bayangan dan Cahaya?" Kata-kata Kise itu menohok Hyuuga. "Soal Bayangan dan Cahaya tidak akan diselesaikan oleh satu klan, tapi keempatnya. Jadi dalam hal ini, aku, yang seorang Calon ketua ini punya kedudukan lebih tinggi darimu. Perintahku adalah mutlak." Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyuuga. "Kita sepakat bahwa Kurokocchi akan ada dalam perlindunganmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memonopolinya demi kepentingan klan, apalagi dengan paksaan."

Hyuuga tampaknya tak bisa menyangkal lagi. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Yey!" Kise menepuk kedua tangannya dengan girang. "Ayo kalian berdua, kita pergi!"

Setelah itu, Kagami dan Kuroko pun mengikuti Kise dan Kasamatsu pergi. Cahaya dan Bayangan itu tak bicara lagi. Mereka terdiam saja sampai tiba di luar kediaman.

"Jujur saja tempat ini sangat jauh dari Pusat Tokyo. Aku saja sampai bawa mobil." Keluh Kise. "Yah kan ada senpai yang menyetir!"

"Seenaknya saja." Gumam Kasamatsu sebal sembari mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Mobil yang digunakan oleh klan kise bukan mobil kacangan. Merknya saja Benz, hitam mengkilat pula. Entah apa yang bisa membuat klan Onmyouji sekaya itu.

_Sangat Jauh?_

_ Jadi Kuroko.. dia berlari sejauh ini hanya untuk membawaku kembali?_

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini?" Tanya Kagami sebelum mengikuti Kise masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja karena Kurokocchi minta bantuan padaku."

Mendengar itu Kagami langsung melihat ke arah Kuroko yang masih mengunci mulutnya. Kemudian ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kuroko tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Ia juga tak berani menatap ke arah Kagami. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin mengajaknya bicara tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Lidahnya kelu.

Padahal biasanya mereka selalu merasa terhubung. Tapi, walau sedekat ini, entah kenapa terasa jauh.

.

.

"Nah, Kagamicchi, ini apartemenmu." Ujar Kise sambil menengok ke kursi belakang.

"Uhm." Kagami pun keluar dengan gontai. Akhirnya ia lepas juga dari perjalanan satu jam bersebelahan dengan orang bisu.

"Tunggu." Kise membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendekati Kagami. "Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar."

_Ada apa?_

_ Apa Kuroko tidak boleh mendengar pembicaraan ini?_

_ Kok harus menunggu aku keluar?_

"Bisakah kau tahan sedikit lagi?" Tanya Kise dengan nada sedikit gelisah.

"Apa?" Kagami tak menangkap maksud Kise.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung setengah mati soal apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu. Tapi bisa kau tahan sebentar lagi? Bagi Kurokocchi, ini juga tidak mudah."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Anak itu yang seenaknya menarikku ke masalahnya tapi juga tidak mau memberitahuku semuanya. Sekarang kau bilang kalau dia yang menderita. Jangan buat aku tertawa." Balas Kagami dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf." Kise membungkuk pelan. "Kejadian 3 tahun lalu, tidak semudah itu bisa dilupakan olehnya."

"Su-sudah angkat kepalamu, iya-iya aku akan bersabar."

_Kenapa sih mereka sopan sekali._

_ Aku jadi tidak enak hati._

"Kagamicchi. Sejak kau datang ke Jepang, kami dan para Oni kembali bergerak. Tidak hanya Kuroko, tapi juga kau, akan diincar oleh mereka. Aku belum bisa memberikan perlindungan padamu, karena harus mendengar pendapat dari klan besar lainnya." Kise memberi jeda. "Lagipula, belum sepenuhnya terbukti kalau kau adalah sang cahaya."

_Rupanya laki-laki ini pun meragukanku._

_ Kenapa sih aku berdiri di tanah yang tak pasti_

_ Seperti mengambang_

_ Tak jelas ada dimana_

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu mencolok untuk beberapa lama. Sampai semuanya menjadi pasti, jangan mati." Kise kemudian meninggalkan Kagami dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu?_

_ ._

_ Ah? Gerimis?_

_ Bukan! Hujan!_

Menyadari adanya Hujan yang lumayan deras. Kagami langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia pun langsung melepas bajunya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Lebih baik sih mandi, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Ia pun mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang kuyup. Setelah itu ia menyalakan TV, bukan untuk ditonton, sekedar untuk meramaikan saja.

_Waktu itu juga begitu_

_ Cuaca yang begitu panas hingga membuat seluruh badan merah_

_ Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hujan lebat _

_ ._

_ Tatsuya._

_ ._

_Apa kau bisa melihatnya juga?_

_ Hujan hari ini_

_ ._

Kagami memandang keluar jendela. Dalam. Merasuki setiap tetes air yang turun dari langit yang tak berbatas. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Ketika api yang tak bisa padam oleh air, membakar di tengah hujan lebat ini.

_BOOM!_

Kagami tercengang.

Apa bayangannya menjadi nyata?

_Ledakan apa itu?_

_ Gedung itu.. meledak._

Belum sempat Kagami mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Televisi yang ia nyalakan tadi memberitahunya sedikit informasi tentang apa yang baru terjadi.

"Pemirsa, saat ini saya sedang ada di Ginza. Dan seperti yang anda lihat, ledakan terjadi di lantai 12 Pusat perbelanjaan Marronier Gate." Lapor seorang reporter wanita di tengah hujan deras ini. Arah jendela Kagami memang mengarah ke Ginza. Tapi tak disangkanya ia benar-benar menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian itu radius ratusan meter dari tempat sebenarnya. "Kami masih- Gyaa!"

Kagami pun mendekatkan pandangannya ke TV. Tepat di belakang reporter wanita itu terdapat dinding gedung yang bolong karena tertabrak sesuatu. "A-Apa itu?"

"Maaf baru saja sesuatu menabrak gedung di belakang saya." Reporter itu segera berlari menuju dinding yang roboh tersebut. Sang Kameramen berkali-kali mengelap lensanya yang terkena hujan sambil terus mengejar kemana perginya si Reporter. "A-Apa ada orang disi-"

Tiba-tiba saja layar Kamera menjadi gelap. Sepertinya seseorang menutupinya dengan tangan. Lalu terdengar suara, "Cepat pergi dari sini! Bahaya!"

_Eh?_

_ Suara itu?_

_ ._

_ Masa sih?_

_ ._

Padahal tubuhnya baru saja kering. Tapi Kagami segera mengambil payung dan kembali mengenakkan sepatu kets warna merah kesayangannya. Ia merasa harus pergi ke tempat kejadian itu. Meskipun bisa saja berbahaya dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa seperti kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa di dasar hatinya, Kagami merasa, kalau ia tak kesana sekarang, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

_Jangan bercanda!_

_ Itu tadi, suara si biru menyebalkan!_

_ ._

_ Aomine!_

_ ._

_ ._

"Permisi!" Akhirnya setelah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Ginza yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kagami akhirnya sampai di tempat itu. Memang benar, sepertinya tidak hanya terjadi ledakan di tempat ini. Banyak orang yang berlarian tidak jelas namun banyak juga yang tetap berdiri untuk merekam kejadian langka tersebut. "Permi-" Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa melihat dua orang berkelahi dengan kekuatan luar biasa. "Ya ampun."

Kagami tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Selain gedung Marronier Gate yang terbakar di atapnya juga gedung lain yang dindingnya roboh, rupanya ada satu 'atraksi' lain yang sedang terjadi disini. Di sisi pinggir Kagami bisa melihat reporter tadi dan kameramennya meratapi bangkai kamera yang sepertinya dihancurkan oleh.. Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine sendiri? Ia tampaknya sedang terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan seseorang yang mungkin.. Oni? Bukan, ia tampak seperti manusia. Tak seperti Oni-Oni yang Kagami temui sebelumnya. Eh tunggu, bukannya Kuroko juga tampak seperti manusia sungguhan? Jadi bisa saja memang benar musuh Aomine kali ini adalah seorang Oni. Ya, seorang Oni dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang ganas.

Kagami rasanya ingin bergerak atau mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia takut sekaligus terpana dengan kejadian itu. Aomine, seorang manusia, tapi bisa menandingi gerakan Oni itu. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali terlempar sampai menghancurkan dinding. Tapi masih bisa berdiri.

_Ah terlempar lagi._

_ Dia tidak apa-apa tuh?_

"Brengsek!" Belum selesai Kagami mengkhawatirkannya. Aomine keluar dari balik debu dinding yang runtuh, ia langsung menyerang Oni itu dengan kekuatan maksimal. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Hanamiya! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang sekarang!"

"Jangan sombong!" Rupanya Oni yang bernama Hanamiya itu bisa bergerak di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada di belakang Aomine, siap mengoyak dagingnya dengan cakar besar kebanggaannya. "Kau sudah pernah kalah sekali, tidak sulit untuk menjadikannya dua kali." Hanamiya berusaha mencakar lawannya, tapi Aomine menghindar dengan cepat sehingga cakar itu hanya mengenai kemejanya saja.

"Aku tak sebodoh dulu." Aomine pun melancarkan serangan tanpa henti pada Hanamiya. Meskipun semuanya berhasil ditangkis, tapi perlahan namun pasti, Hanamiya mulai tersudut. "Katakan! Apa saja yang kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu semuanya, soal cahaya itu." Hanamiya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Aomine. Suaranya sangat menjengkelkan hingga Aomine mundur dari posisi menyerangnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi dari Tokyo."

"Coba saja." Hanamiya melompat kemudian menghilang. Aomine bisa menyadarinya, musuhnya ini berada di belakang kakinya, sambil melancarkan cakarnya sekali lagi. Ia sempat menghindar dengan melompat, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Alhasil Aomine terjerembab di tanah dan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi sang Oni. Ia menghentikkan cakarnya itu tepat di satu centi sebelum menyentuh leher Aomine. "Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku membalas luka ini." Samar-samar Kagami bisa melihat, dibalik bajunya yang terkoyak, Oni itu memiliki luka besar yang menyilang di dadanya.

"Sialan." Aomine tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun, kalau tidak ia akan mati karena cakar itu. Kalaupun tidak, pasti racun yang ada di dalamnya akan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, Hanamiya memang berasal dari Klan Oni yang memiliki racun di darahnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo dan memberitahu mereka, bahwa Cahaya sudah kembali." Hanamiya tersenyum, ia merasa sudah menang. "Matilah ka-"

"Tu-Tunggu!" Kagami menyela. Orang-orang yang disebelahnya, orang-orang yang hanya ikut menonton tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi melihat Kagami yang dikiranya selama ini adalah salah satu dari mereka dengan pandangan heran. Begitu juga dengan Aomine dan Hanamiya. Mereka tak menyangka 'Cahaya' yang mereka bicarakan ada disitu.

_Ah, mereka semua melihatku_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_

_Apa aku salah?_

_Tapi kalau tidak kulakukan_

_Si Opsir menyebalkan itu pasti mati!_

"Hoo, tak disangka cahayanya ada disini." Hanamiya tersenyum girang seperti baru saja mendapatkan banyak hadiah. Meskipun ia menatap Kagami, ia tak melengahkan cakarnya.

"Ba-Bakagami..? Kau Cahayanya?" Ujar Aomine bingung.

_Jadi dia tidak tahu?!_

_Lalu sejak kapan namaku jadi Bakagami?!_

"Ahahaha, bukan aku bukan cahaya." Kagami berusaha menghindari pandangannya dari kedua orang itu.

"Benar kok, aku kan sudah memata-matainya selama berhari-hari." Ujar Hanamiya yakin. Ia tampak berbicara santai dengan Aomine, tak seperti sedang mengancam seseorang.

"Ya-yang benar?!" Aomine terkejut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada disini, Bodoh?!"

_Yang Bodoh itu kau!_

"Dengar ya, aku ini bukan Cahaya! Maksudku.. belum pasti. Jadi-"

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau pasti atau bukan. Kemarilah, kau harus ikut ke Kyoto denganku. Jika memang palsu pun aku bisa membunuhmu nanti." Hanamiya tersenyum licik. "Atau kau ingin lihat orang ini mati?" Hanamiya menempelkan cakarnya ke kulit leher Aomine, sedikit tekanan saja, nadi Aomine akan putus. "Atau orang-orang yang dibelakangmu?"

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" Orang-orang yang sedari berkumpul di belakang Kagami pun segera berlari ketakutan ketika Hanamiya mengancam mereka secara tak langsung. Kagami pun menelan ludah. Ia tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jangan kesini bodoh! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Teriak Aomine. Tapi kemudian Hanamiya menginjakkan kakinya ke mulut laki-laki berkulit kehitaman itu.

"Berisik."

_Si-Sial_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_

_._

_Baiklah._

_._

_Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku._

_Aku akan menolong Aomine._

_._

_Aku tak ingin melihat orang lain mati karenaku_

_Aku sudah muak dengan itu._

_._

"Baiklah." Kagami melangkah perlahan, mendekati mereka berdua. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Malah sepertinya makin membesar dengan tambahan Angin. Sungguh hari yang tak menyenangkan. "Kau puas?" Akhirnya Kagami berada di jarak dua langkah dengan Hanamiya.

"Lumayan." Ia menarik tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ada di dekat leher Aomine. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membereskan dia dulu." Tapi dengan sigap, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi tak dipakai segera melancarkan serangan kilat menuju jantung Aomine.

"Ka-Kagami!" Seru Aomine.

.

_Bagi Kagami, semuanya terlihat sangat lambat._

_Cakar itu perlahan tapi pasti akan menusuk masuk ke dalam Jantung Aomine_

_Dan itu semua gara-gara ia memercayai mahluk licik itu._

_Semua itu karena Kagami._

_._

_._

_Tidak!_

_._

_._

_Jangan mati!_

_._

"_Tatsuya! Kau dengar suaraku kan?! Bangun! Tatsuya."_

_Berkali-kali aku mengguncang tubuh itu, aku tak dapat mendengar apa pun._

_Suaranya. Maupun detak jantungnya._

_Aku tak tahu lagi._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_

_Agar aku bisa merasakan napasmu lagi._

_Agar aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu memanggil namaku._

"_Taiga."_

_Seperti itu._

_._

_Kembalikan!_

_Kembalikan dia!_

_._

_._

.

"Dia.." Gumam Aomine kagum. Dalam beberapa detik tadi, ia tak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya pasrah menerima hukumannya. Tapi, Kagami, dia berbeda. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melempar dan membakar Hanamiya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sekali lagi menghancurkan salah satu dinding gedung, tapi bukan dengan Aomine lagi, kali ini dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan karena hantaman yang keras ia merenggang nyawa, tapi karena Api Kagami yang membakar dadanya.

_Api yang tak pernah padam_

_Menyala karena tekad_

_Dan mati karena tekad_

_Api seorang Cahaya_

_Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya_

_Indah sekali_

_._

_Namun juga mengerikan_

_Aku bisa mendengarkan suara Hanamiya yang kesakitan_

Api merah menyelimuti tubuh Kagami.

Ia berdiri tegak dengan napas terengah-engah.

Api itu, selama ini tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kagami." Baru saja Aomine mau mendekati Kagami, pemuda berambut merah itu pingsan begitu saja. Ia kehilangan kesadaran berikut dengan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia tak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya. Atau mungkin tubuhnya kaget karena penggunaan yang tiba-tiba. "Kagami! Oi! Kagami!"

Aomine berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tak berhasil.

_Ah! Hanamiya!_

Aomine menengok ke belakang. Tapi Hanamiya sudah menghilang bersama dengan luka di dadanya. Api Kagami. Adalah sesuatu yang murni. Ia tak bisa mati karena air. Sekali saja terkena api ini, kau hanya tinggal menunggu kematian. Hanya Kagami sendirilah yang bisa mematikannya. Hanya dengan tekadnya.

_Sial, kenapa kau pingsan di saat seperti ini._

_Harusnya kau tunggu sampai dia mati terbakar dulu._

"Lain ceritanya kalau kau pingsan, tahu." Aomine pun merangkul Kagami di pundaknya. Pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian itu.

Ke tempat yang tak diketahui oleh Kagami.

.

Dan juga Kuroko.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_I hope you don't get confused about Kagami's Flame_

_Hanamiya is still alive because the flame died when Kagami lost his consciousness_

_Well next chapter I will reveal many mysteries so get ready! :D_

_Thanks for reading_

_Please kindly review_

_*if there are mistakes in how someone calls others or other things please tell me because sometime even I have read it thoroughly for many times, I can't figure out my mistakes._


	7. Cliche Destiny

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Aniki: Older Brother

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 7 Cliché Destiny

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah bingung. Ia pikir Kise akan mengantarnya ke rumahnya. Tapi ternyata malah terus dibawa sampai ke kediaman salah satu Klan Kise.

"Haha, Jangan marah begitu dong Kurokocchi." Ujar Kise sambil membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Kuroko. "Sekali-sekali berkunjung juga dong ke rumahku."

"… Terserah." Kuroko pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional yang ada di samping mobil. Rumah itu cukup besar, tapi tidak sebesar kediaman utama Klan Kise. Disini hanya rumah biasa tempat Kise tinggal, memudahkannya pulang pergi ke sekolah. Jadi orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya juga tidak sebanyak yang di kediaman utama. Kebanyakan pendeta yang tinggal disitu adalah murid-murid SMA yang bersekolah sama dengan Kise; SMA Kaijou. Sama seperti SMA Seirin yang menjadi salah satu basis Klan Kiyoshi.

"Fuh." Kise membuang napas. Kemudian menutup pintu mobil. Setelah itu ia tak ikut masuk seperti Kuroko, malah ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo, maaf baru bisa menelepon sekarang. Ada apa, Aominecchi?"

Tadinya Kise mau mengantar temannya itu pulang ke rumahnya, namun di tengah jalan Aomine terus-terusan meneleponnya. Karena firasatnya tidak enak, jadi Kise sekalian saja membawa Kuroko ke tempatnya. Untuk jaga-jaga.

"Sial kenapa baru diangkat sih?!" Seru Aomine hingga membuat telinga Kise pengang.

"Maaf Maaf, tadi kan ada Kurokocchi, kau tak mau dia ikut mendengarnya, kan?"

"…Ya sudah." Aomine pun mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Aku sudah ketemu, dengan Cahaya yang sebenarnya."

"Eh?" Kise mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu Kagamicchi?"

"Ka-Kau sudah tahu?!"

"Ahahaha, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bergaul bersama Kurokocchi. Hari ini saja aku baru menolongnya dari Klan Kiyoshi yang mau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk ketua mereka." Jawab Kise sambil tertawa.

"…Lalu kau yakin kalau dia cahayanya?"

"Tidak. Sebelum aku melihat api itu dengan mata ke-"

"Aku melihatnya. Api itu." Kise terguncang ketika mendengar kata-kata Aomine. "Itu sungguhan, api yang tak bisa padam oleh air."

"Kau serius?"

"Kali ini aku serius. Tapi ada satu masalah, si brengsek Hanamiya itu juga melihatnya. Api dari tubuh Kagami."

"A-Apa?! Kok bisa!"

"Dia sudah hilang waktu aku mau menghentikannya! Pokoknya anggap saja sekarang para Oni Kyoto sudah tahu soal Kagami!"

"Kau gimana sih! Padahal kau juga ada disana!" Keduanya bertengkar hebat.

"Kise-sama, ngobrolnya di dalam saja." Usul Kasamatsu yang bingung melihat tuan mudanya itu berteriak-teriak di tengah jalan, bikin malu saja.

"Ahahaha, maaf senpai tunggu sebentar." Ujar Kise sambil menutup teleponnya agar Aomine tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Oi! Kise!" Aomine merasa diacuhkan.

"Iya Iya! Pokoknya sekarang bagaimana keadaan Kagamicchi?"

"Dia pingsan, sekarang ada di tempatku."

"Oke, sekarang aku serahkan urusan Kagami padamu sampai aku bisa menghubungi Klan lain soal ini."

"Tidak. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa dulu." Larang Aomine. "Kau lindungi saja Tetsu, pastikan dia bersamamu."

"Tapi, Aominecchi!"

"Kise, dengarkan aku. Aku bicara begini karena aku percaya padamu. Sesungguhnya aku sudah tak percaya lagi soal kerjasama brengsek dari klan-klan itu. Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu.. Tidak ada gunanya kerjasama itu." Kise terdiam mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. "Yang kupercayai itu kau, bukan klanmu atau yang lainnya. Jadi kumohon."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

"Hei tung-" Aomine memutusnya sebelum Kise sempat bicara lengkap. Benar-benar tidak pernah berubah, pikir Kise.

"Sudah selesai?" Kasamatsu sudah lelah menunggu tuan mudanya itu.

"Ah iya, maaf." Kise pun segera menyusul Kasamatsu yang sudah ingin buru-buru masuk karena udara dingin yang menyengat. Ya, udara basah sehabis hujan. Meskipun begitu, tak ada pelangi yang membentang di langit. Hujan yang sedih.

.

.

_Rasanya tubuhku terbakar._

_ Maksudku, benar-benar terbakar._

_ Tapi tidak terasa panas._

_ Apa itu mimpi ya?_

_ Hem mungkin saja.._

_ Tapi, bagaimana dengan Aomine?_

_ Eh tunggu! Apa yang terjadi dengannya!_

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Kagami berteriak keras. Ia bangun dari mimpinya yang samar itu. Tanpa sadar pun ia juga sudah mengangkat badannya dari keadaan tidur. Tangannya juga sudah menggenggam selembar selimut tebal berwarna biru. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tempat ini mirip dengan kediaman Klan Kiyoshi, tapi sepertinya agak berbeda.

"Hai." Kagami terdiam ketika menyadari rupanya ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya sedari tadi. "Maaf apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ia sepertinya seumuran dengan Kagami tapi wajahnya tipikal anak lemah yang selalu dibully. Itu Sakurai.

"Si-siapa?!" Kagami mundur kebelakang dengan cepatnya. Tapi rupanya di belakangnya pun duduk seseorang. Ia hampir saja menabraknya.

"Ya ampun, bisa tenang sedikit, tidak?" Orang itu berambut hitam agak panjang dengan kacamata bertumpu di hidungnya.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan Kagami menggema tidak hanya di ruangan itu saja, tapi juga sampai keluar.

"Berisik banget sih." Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Itu Aomine dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian pendeta berwarna biru tua kehitaman.

"A-Aomine?!" Kagami kebingungan. Ia menengok ke dua orang lain yang ada disitu. Mereka juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Aomine. "Ini dimana?"

"Ini Touou." Jawab Sakurai.

"Hah?" Kagami melirik kesal karena tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ah maaf! Maafkan aku." Sakurai membungkuk terus sambil meminta maaf.

"Sudah Ryou." Ujar Aomine yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap minta maaf rekannnya yang berlebihan itu. "Bagaimana bilangnya ya, tempat ini itu.." Aomine sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan." Si laki-laki berkacamata itu pun mengambil bagian juga. Ia adalah Imayoshi, salah satu pendeta yang levelnya sudah tinggi disitu. "Kau bisa lihat keluar, Kagami?" Imayoshi menunjuk ke arah pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Aomine tadi. Kagami bisa melihat beberapa pendeta berlatih di bawah sinar rembulan. Mereka tidak berlatih mantra, tapi kekuatan fisik.

_Gerakan apa itu?_

_ Semacam bela diri?_

"Kami berbeda dari empat klan besar. Bisa dibilang kami adalah organisasi independen." Lanjut Imayoshi. "Kau tahu gunung Koya?" Kagami mengangguk, itu adalah gunung yang terkenal sebagai tempat religius. Letaknya tak jauh dari Kyoto. "Kami semua berasal dari situ. Karena Tokyo adalah tempat yang perlu dilindungi, maka kami juga membangun basis disini. Dan sehari-hari kami bergerak dibawah naungan nama Divisi pemberatasan Oni."

"Jadi kalian semacam cabang Gunung Koya, begitu?"

"Iya benar sekali! Ngomong-ngomong namaku Imayoshi Shoichi dan yang mukanya takut itu, Sakurai Ryou." Ujar Imayoshi sambil menyalami Kagami dengan tangan kanannya dan menunjuk Sakurai dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cukup kenalannya." Sela Aomine. "Oi Bakagami."

"Apa Ahomine?" Balas Kagami tak mau kalah, membuat suasana menjadi makin memanas.

"Se-sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik." Bisik Sakurai.

"Ya, habis mereka mirip sih." Jawab Imayoshi.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi. Setelah melihatmu mengeluarkan api suci tadi, aku merasa sudah tak perlu meragukanmu sebagai cahaya. Jadi, sekarang kau harus tahu semuanya." Tegas Aomine.

_Tahu semuanya?_

_ Akhirnya aku akan tahu?_

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu soal perjanjian antara manusia dan Oni yang selesai 5 tahun lalu. Keadaan sebelum perjanjian itu selesai, dipenuhi ketegangan antara dua belah pihak. Keduanya sama-sama tak sabar ingin bergerak setelah perjanjian itu habis." Jelas Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Dalam hal ini, manusia adalah pemerintah Jepang."

"Memang tidak resmi sih, tapi perdana menteri sudah memutuskan satu hal penting; Di Negara ini hanya boleh ada ras tunggal." Lanjut Sakurai.

_Ras Tunggal?_

_ Berarti Manusia saja_

_ …atau Oni saja_

_ Begitu?_

"Tapi perdana menteri tidak berdiri sendirian, ada 4 klan besar yang mendukung di belakangnya. Setiap ketua klan, secara langsung, memiliki kursi di parlemen." Ujar Imayoshi. "4 Klan itu adalah; Kise, Kiyoshi, Midorima dan.." Imayoshi memberi jeda beberapa detik. "Kuroko."

_Eh?_

_ Eeeeh?_

_ Tunggu apa maksudnya?_

"Tunggu! Bukannya dia itu Oni!" Kagami menyela dengan rusuhnya. "Lagipula kalau dia punya klan sendiri kenapa dia butuh perlindungan dari klan lain?!"

"Tenang sebentar, bodoh." Tegas Aomine berat. "Kuroko sendiri merupakan klan yang istimewa. Meskipun terdiri dari Oni, tapi mereka semua adalah onmyouji hebat yang memihak pada manusia. Mereka, bagaimanapun ingin menunjukkan pada manusia, bahwa Oni juga merupakan ras yang terhormat."

"Sampai 3 tahun yang lalu di Ginza, markas besar Klan Kuroko, diserang oleh suatu Klan Oni; Kirisaki. Meskipun mendapat bantuan dari ketiga klan lain, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Klan itu dibantai habis, menyisakan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang." Jelas Imayoshi. Seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi terdiam. Tak ada yang mengatakan apa pun atau melakukan apa pun yang dapat menimbulkan suara. Kejadian 3 Tahun lalu itu, pastilah suatu tragedi yang begitu menyakitkan hingga mereka sebenarnya tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

_"Kejadian 3 tahun lalu, tidak semudah itu bisa dilupakan olehnya."_

_ Pantas saja ia berkata seperti itu._

_ ._

_ Aku tak pernah melihat Kuroko sebagai orang yang kuat._

_ Tapi juga tidak lemah._

_ Mungkin kata yang pas untuknya adalah; Pasrah_

.

"Aku keluar." Ujar Aomine sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaanya yang kalut dan kesal. "Kalian saja yang lakukan." Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan kali ini, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Seakan tak mau mendengar atau peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

"Ke-Kenapa sih dia kok tiba-tiba Bad Mood begitu." Ucap Kagami sambil melirik tajam ke arah pintu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Aomine itu.. dulu dia Cahaya bagi Kuroko." Jelas Imayoshi.

Kagami bisu seketika.

"A-Apa?! Jadi ada Cahaya yang lain?!" Kagami berdiri sanking semangatnya.

"Bu-Bukan. Kan sudah kubilang _dulu_." Imayoshi menggerakan tangannya ke arah bawah, meminta Kagami duduk kembali.

"Waktu lahir Aomine-san diramalkan memiliki takdir sebagai Matahari. Jadi semua orang menganggapnya sebagai Cahaya." Jelas Sakurai mencoba bergabung dengan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu soal Puisi Langit?"

"Hem yah, Kuroko pernah bilang sekali, tapi aku sudah lupa." Balas Kagami santai.

_"Tinta yang luntur oleh waktu_

_ Memantulkan warna merah_

_ Pada Langit_

_ Pada Lautan_

_ Bintang yang terbelah membelah langit_

_ Bulan yang tunggal membelah lautan_

_ Ketika malam menjadi buta_

_ Matahari terbit ketika Matahari tenggelam_

_ Kemudian Langit_

_ Kemudian Lautan_

_ Menjadi Jernih."_

"Itu adalah Puisi Langit, ramalan yang sangat terkenal." Lanjut Sakurai. "_Tinta yang luntur_ artinya adalah Perjanjian yang selesai. _Warna merah_ itu artinya pertumpahan darah yang terjadi antara Oni dan Manusia. _Pada Langit, Pada lautan_; artinya adalah daratan ini penuh sekali dengan darah hingga warnanya memantul ke langit dan lautan. _Bintang yang membelah langit_ artinya adalah Cahaya yang lahir, Bintang juga bisa diartikan sebagai Matahari. Kemudian _Bulan _adalah Bayangan. _Malam menjadi buta_ itu artinya adalah Gerhana Bulan. _Matahari terbit_ itu maksudnya adalah terwujudnya kedamaian."

_Pa-Panjang sekali._

Kagami mengerenyitkan alisnya, menandakan betapa bingungnya ia. "Kau tidak mengartikan semuanya. Lalu maksudnya apa dengan _Bintang yang terbelah_ dan _Bulan yang Tunggal_? Kemudian aku agak bingung soal _Matahari terbit ketika Matahari Tenggelam._"

"Itu karena kami memang tidak tahu." Sela Imayoshi yang daritadi diam saja. "Waktu sang peramal masih hidup pun, ia tak pernah benar-benar menjelaskan soal ini. Ia selalu berkata: _'Biarlah takdir yang menjalankan tugasnya.'_"

"Jadi intinya adalah, dengan kekuatan Bayangan dan Cahaya, atau Yin dan Yang, Jepang akan menemukan kedamaian."

"Ada apa dengan Yin dan Yang?" Tanya Kagami yang tak terlalu fasih soal itu.

"Kau tentu tahu kan simbol dari negeri Cina yang seperti ini?" Sakurai mengangkat lengan baju pendetanya yang panjang itu untuk memperlihatkan simbol Yin dan Yang yang terpatri di bajunya. Simbol yang sering dilihat Kagami di komik-komik. "Waktu mendapat penglihatan soal hal ini, sang peramal menggambar simbol ini dan mengatakan satu ramalan lagi yang terkenal sebagai 'Puisi Bumi'."

"_Dua Api Merah_

_ Dua Takdir yang berpisah_

_ Ketika Siang menjadi Buta_

_ Jantung akan diambil_

_ Dan hiduplah dua pedang suci_

_ Yin dan Yang."_

"Singkatnya, untuk bisa melakukan tugas mereka sebagai bayangan, diciptakan dua pedang suci." Ujar Sakurai, akhirnya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Lalu dimana pedangnya?" Tanya Kagami tidak sabaran.

"Jangan sok tahu!" Tiba-tiba Aomine kembali datang sambil membawa dua bilah pedang. "Belagak ingin pegang pedang Yang, tapi melawanku saja tidak mampu." Aomine pun melempar salah satu pedang ke depan Kagami, menyulut kemarahannya.

"Hoo, kau brengsek juga ya." Kagami pun mengambil pedang itu dan berdiri diiringi dengan semangat untuk menghancurkan orang sombong di depannya.

"Lihat saja, akan kubikin kau nangis." Tantang Aomine dengan senyum liciknya yang menyebalkan.

"Coba saja!'

.

.

"Kurokocchi." Kise memperhatikkan Kuroko yang daritadi hanya menggonta-ganti Channel TV. Temannya yang berambut biru itu kini sedang tiduran dengan santai di Sofa depan TV yang ada di ruang tengah Rumah Kise. "Bisa kau berhenti di satu Channel saja tidak?"

"Tidak." Sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk iseng. "Sampai kau beritahu aku kenapa aku tak boleh pulang ke rumah malam ini."

"Huuuh." Kise menghela napas lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. "Kan sudah kubilang keadaan sedang kacau di luar sana, hari ini saja kau tinggal di tempatku, besok aku akan membawamu ke kediaman Kiyoshi lagi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka yang punya hak untuk melindungimu. Pokoknya salah satu dari klan harus melindungimu, kau tak boleh kembali ke rumahmu yang gelap dan sepi itu untuk sementara." Jelas Kise sambil membuka kulkas yang ada di sebelah TV untuk mencari jus mangga kesukaannya.

"Maksudmu dengan keadaan kacau itu ini?" Akhirnya Kuroko berhenti di suatu Channel, Channel Berita. Rupanya tepat sekali saat itu sedang ditayangkan berita mengenai ledakan di Ginza. Dan sang pembawa acara juga mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berkelahi disana ketika ledakan itu berlangsung, meskipun tanpa rekaman gambar yang nyata (karena waktu itu kameranya sudah dirusak Aomine). Kise tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Aku menyerah." Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kukatakan saja ya, Kagamicchi-mu itu, dia benar-benar seorang Cahaya. Ia sudah menunjukkan api sucinya sebagai bukti. Tapi bukan hanya kita yang tahu, Oni Kyoto juga sudah tahu."

Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Kise yang sedang bicara. Menebak apakah temannya itu bercanda atau tidak.

"Sekarang ini dia di tempat yang aman. Tapi, bukan berarti dia bisa berjalan dengan bebas lagi sekarang. Begitu juga dengan kau. Para Oni pasti akan memburumu dengan lebih agresif lagi."

"Dimana.. Kagami-kun?"

_Setelah apa yang kukatakan_

_ Kenapa Cuma itu sih yang ditanya?_

_ Ya sudahlah._

"Aku tak bisa bilang padamu."

"Kenapa?!" Kuroko berseru sambil kembali menatap Kise. "Aku Bayangannya kan?"

"Aku tahu." Kise pun membalas tatapan Kuroko. "Ia jelas adalah Cahayamu. Tapi kau, apa kau benar-benar dengan sepenuh hati menerimanya sebagai Cahayamu?"

Kuroko hening. Sesuatu seperti telah menohoknya.

"Kau masih berharap kalau Aominecchi adalah Cahayamu, kan?"

Kuroko tetap tak menjawab, ia menunduk, kali ini a mengalihkan pandangannya agar hatinya tak bisa dibaca oleh Onmyouji kelas kakap itu.

"Aku tahu bagimu ini berat, harus menerima cahaya baru seperti ini. Tapi tentu bagi Kagamicchi yang tak tahu apa-apa juga sama beratnya. Ia harus menjalankan sesuatu yang sama sekali baru untuknya, tapi kau, tidak menunjukkan dukungan penuh untuknya." Kise menenggak kaleng jus yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. "Kalau kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri, lebih baik kalian tidak usah bertemu."

_Aku Tahu_

_ ._

_ Aku tahu harusnya aku tak ragu seperti ini._

_ ._

_ Tapi setiap aku ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ialah Cahayaku_

_ Aku merasa bersalah_

_ Pada Aomine-kun_

_ Aku merasa seperti meninggalkannya_

_ Mengkhianatinya_

_ ._

_ Hari-hari yang kami lewati sebelum semua itu terjadi_

_ Jauh lebih panjang_

_ Jauh lebih berharga_

_ Ketimbang takdir bodoh ini_

_ ._

_ ._

"Eh?"

Kise dan Kuroko sama-sama terkejut.

Lampu ruangan mereka tiba-tiba mati dengan sendirinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali menyala. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang, diselingi suara gaduh dari arah luar. Kise dan Kuroko memiliki firasat buruk soal ini.

"Kurokocchi, kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Kise sambil mendekati Kuroko, menjaganya.

"Ya, Oni." Kuroko mendekatkan dirinya ke punggung Kise.

Gelap. Lalu terang lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka ada banyak."

"Ya, dan semua pendetamu dihajar habis."

Gelap. Lalu terang lagi.

"Jangan bicara begitu dong."

"Memang begitu kok."

Gelap. Gelap. Tak kunjung terang.

Hanya suara yang bisa mereka andalkan.

Suara napas.

Hanya itu yang terdengar.

Tapi itu, sudah cukup.

"Kurokocchi!" Tepat ketika Kise mendorong Kuroko, lampu kembali menyala. Pada saat yang sama, seorang Oni dengan kekuatan besar datang menerkam Kise. Oni itu hampir mirip dengan Hanamiya, mungkin jenisnya sama. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. Ia berada di atas tubuh Kise yang tak bisa bergerak karena tangannya di tahan oleh Oni itu. Sementara Kuroko berhasil selamat karena didorong oleh Kise ke dinding.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, _Aniki." _Ujar sang Oni memberi salam sambil menatap dalam Kise yang berada di bawahnya.

"Salam yang bagus, Shougo." Kise tersenyum cemas.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_ Please tell me if you get confused in the poetry part hehehehe_

_ Thanks for reading_

_ Please kindly review if you read this_


	8. The Other Me

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Flintlock: A gun Type

*Taken the Buddhist Mantra from _aetw dot org_

*Kyuudo: Archery

*Aniki: Older Brother

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 8 The Other Me

* * *

"Ayah! Lihat! Aku sudah bisa mengenai sasaran tengah loh." Ryouta kecil mengangkat busur kayu miliknya dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa bulan berlatih dengan keras, akhirnya Ryouta berhasil menguasai Kyuudo, salah satu bela diri yang harus dikuasai oleh anggota keluarga Ryouta. Tapi, ayah yang dimaksudnya itu tak ada disitu. Padahal Ryouta sudah berusaha keras tapi yang melihat hanya pendeta-pendeta lain.

"Kau luar biasa Ryouta-dono!" Puji salah seorang pendeta.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi ketua yang hebat."

"Um." Ryouta menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Bukan orang-orang itu yang diingankannya memuji dirinya. Ia ingin ayahnya melihatnya. "Senpai, ayah ada dimana?" Tanya Ryouta pada Kasamatsu yang sejak kecil memang sudah bertugas menemaninya.

"Sepertinya tadi kembali ke ruangannya."

"Huh. Katanya mau menemaniku latihan." Gumam Ryouta kesal. Ia pun melempar busurnya itu ke lantai dengan perasaan kesal. Dengan langkah yang serampangan, ia mendatangi ruangan ayahnya. Ruangan itu ada di bagian tengah markas besar Klan Kise. Di sekelilingnya tidak ada ruangan lain dikarenakan Ketua Klan Kise tidak diganggu, apalagi oleh suara. Setelah sampai ke depan pintu kamar ayahnya yang megah, Ryouta pun menggeser pintunya dengan kasar. "Ayah-"

Tapi Ryouta tidak melihat ayahnya sendirian saja. Di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sedang berdiri di depan ayahnya sambil mengancamnya dengan cakar yang ada di tangannya. Tak salah lagi itu adalah Oni. Meskipun sang Ayah tetap bersikap tenang, tetap saja Kise tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat kejadian itu. Ia tak kenal dengan anak kecil itu. Tapi ia merasa tak asing dengannya. Ia memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, berwarna kuning dan bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Mata yang dimiliki oleh semua yang berdarah Kise.

"Jadi kau Kakak laki-lakiku, Salam kenal."

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka kau berani datang ke hadapanku lagi, Haizaki Shougo!" Kise masih berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Haizaki. Tapi ia tak berhasil, Haizaki, terlalu kuat.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku cuma ingin ketemu dengan kakak kembarku?"

"Haha, pasti bukan hanya itu maksud kedatanganmu." Kise melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Meskipun lengannya dikunci, namun kedua telapak tangannya masih bebas.

"Tentu saja." Haizaki pun menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Kise, ia menengok ke arah Kuroko yang hanya berdiri kaku di dekat tembok. "Kau, jangan coba-coba lari, ya." Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan cakarnya yang ganas ke dada Kise. Mengancam.

Kuroko tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun ia seorang Oni, tidak, karena ia seorang Oni, ia tahu kalau Oni yang ada di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Ia setipe dengan Hanamiya, di dalam cakarnya itu ada racun yang bisa melumpuhkan manusia. Tak hanya organ gerak saja, tapi juga fungsi Jantung. Sedikit saja Kuroko salah langkah, ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"Lari saja, Kurokocchi." Perintah Kise tanpa peduli dengan ancaman itu.

"Apa? Jangan remehkan kami. Biar dia berhasil kabur juga, ada Oni lain di luar yang siap menangkapnya." Ujar Haizaki sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Oni yang dimaksudnya pasti adalah bawahannya yang ditugaskan untuk melumpuhkan pendeta-pendeta yang menjaga rumah ini.

"Harusnya kau yang tak meremehkan kami." Kise tersenyum menang.

.

_"__namu amida butsu__. __on amirita teizei kara un. nomaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kanman!" _Setelah bunyi mantra itu terdengar. Terdengar suara Oni yang kesakitan menggema di seluruh bangunan. Berkali-kali mantra itu diucapkan, berkali-kali juga terdengar Oni yang berteriak minta tolong. Suara Mantra itu makin mendekat dan akhirnya orang yang membacakannya tiba di hadapan Haizaki. Itu Kasamatsu, pendeta tinggi Klan Kise.

"Yo Senpai! Bisa minta tolong sedikit?" Tanya Kise santai.

"Selalu saja merepotkan-"

"Kasamatsu-san, di belakangmu!" Teriak Kuroko memperingati. Oni besar berkulit hitam berdiri di belakang sang Pendeta, berniat menerkamnya. "_on akishubiya un." _rapal Kasamatsu sambil menyilangkan telunjuk dan jari tengah dari masing-masing tangannya. Kemudian ia memutar dan membuat tanda silang besar tepat di depan kening sang Oni itu. Padahal tangannya tak menyentuh Oni itu, tapi sebuah luka besar berbentuk silang muncul di kepala sang Oni. Tak diragukan lagi, ia tumbang seketika.

Kuroko, baru kali ini melihat Kasamatsu bertarung langsung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang tampak biasa itu rupanya bisa setenang itu dalam membunuh Oni.

"Si-Siapa dia?!" Haizaki cemas bukan main, bisa-bisa rencananya berantakan.

"Bukannya harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan soal aku daripada dia?" Kise selama ini mengambil kesempatan saat Haizaki memberi perhatiannya pada Kasamatsu untuk mengambil senjata yang ia simpan di bawah sofa. Ya itu adalah sebuah pistol tipe Flintlock, memang modelnya sudah lama, tapi cocok sekali untuk berburu mangsa besar seperti Oni. "Bagus kan, ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas loh." Kise tersenyum sambil menempelkan moncong pistol itu ke pipi Haizaki.

"Keparat!" Tepat ketika peluru ditembakkan, Haizaki melompat ke belakang. Tapi meskipun berhasil menghindar, peluru itu tetap saja menyerempet tengkorak bagian kanannya. Seketika jumlah darah yang tak sedikit mengucur dari kepala Haizaki. Darah itu berwarna hitam pekat, khas Oni.

"Senpai, tolong bawa Kurokocchi pergi dari sini." Ujar Kise sambil berdiri dari posisi yang sedari tadi membuat punggung dan pundaknya sakit itu.

"…Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Tolak Kasamatsu yang tak mau meninggalkan tuannya itu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, ia tak mau menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Tolong." Tegas Kise sekali lagi, memberi tekanan pada ucapannya. Kasamatsu sebenarnya enggan, tapi itu adalah perintah.

"Baik Baik." Kasamatsu pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya yang suka seenaknya itu. "Ayo Kuroko-Sama." Ajak Kasamatsu sopan.

"Ah baik." Kuroko pun mengikuti orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia menengok sedikit ke arah Kise yang ada di belakangnya, cemas apakah ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Kise yang menyadari itu langsung memberi Kuroko senyuman serta lambaian tangan, tanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kemampuan menembakmu lebih jago dari 3 tahun yang lalu." Haizaki bicara dengan terengah-engah. Ia mengelap darahnya yang mengucur itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Oh yah, aku cepat belajar." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kise menodongkan pistolnya ke Haizaki. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya kesini?"

"Ya ampun, kan sudah kubilang aku Cuma ingin bertemu denganmu." Kise tak memberi reaksi, ia hanya mendekatkan jarinya ke pemicu pistol. Tanda bahwa ia tak suka diajak bercanda saat itu. "Hahahahahaha baiklah. Aku disini sebagai peringatan untuk kalian semua."

"Peringatan?"

"Yah, selama ini Kyoto tak pernah benar-benar bergerak. Tapi karena Cahaya sudah tiba di Jepang, berarti mulai sekarang kami akan memulai perang yang sebenarnya."

"Kau akan menangkap Kurokocchi, begitu?"

"Kalau bisa dapat sih bagus, tapi aku diperintahkan untuk tidak memaksakan diri." Haizaki menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, melemaskan otot-ototnya. "Penawaran kerjasama masih terbuka lebar kok kalau kau ingin tetap selamat saat perang berlangsung."

"Tidak." Tolak Kise tegas.

"Begitu, ya." Haizaki menunjukkan sengirannya yang seram. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Haizaki menerjang ke arah Kise. Dengan sigap, Calon Ketua muda itupun menembakkan beberapa peluru ke tubuh Haizaki. Beberapa kena, yang lainnya jatuh sia-sia. Haizaki sangat cepat juga sangat kuat. Ia tak akan mati hanya dengan 'beberapa' peluru saja. Ketika Haizaki hanya berbeda beberapa puluh senti dengannya, Kise pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk melebarkan jarak. Tapi sayang, itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Haizaki. Ia memang tidak berniat menyerang dari depan. Tapi dari belakang. Dengan secepat kilat, Haizaki melompat ke belakang kise dan siap mencabik punggung Onmyouji itu dengan cakarnya. Kise sama sekali tak memprediksi gerakan itu, ia sudah terlanjur mundur ke belakang, mendekat ke kematiannya sendiri.

"Sialan!" Meskipun hanya sisa beberapa detik, Kise menyempatkan diri untuk memutar badannya dan mengarahkan pistol ke wajah Haizaki. Tapi Oni itu sudah berhasil mencakar pundak kanan Kise. Lukanya begitu dalam, tak kalah dengan luka yang ada di kepala Haizaki. Tapi walaupun tangan kanannya terasa amat sakit, Kise tetap tak melengahkan bidikannya. Ia melepaskan peluru terakhirnya ke bahu Haizaki. Dan tembakannya kena.

Kise segera memegang lukanya yang parah itu. Darah tak berhenti mengalir, deras seperti air. Sementara Haizaki mengerang kesakitan. Ia terjatuh dan sedang mati-matian menahan peluru panas yang masuk ke bahunya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Shougo." Kise pun berjalan gontai keluar dari rumah itu. Sambil berdoa agar racunnya tak segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

.

.

.

_Tettttt Tettt_

"Takao!" Midorima turun dari lantai dua dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak buka pintunya?! Kau tak tahu aku sudah muak mendengar bel itu berbunyi berkali-kali!" Laki-laki berambut hijau ini adalah Midorima Shintaro, ia adalah Calon Ketua Klan Midorima yang ke-11. Ia tinggal jauh dari markas besar klannya. Disini ia hanya berdua bersama salah satu pendeta yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil, Takao Kazunari.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sendiri?! Aku sibuk dengan urusan dapur! Kau kan tinggal makan saja, aku yang repot!" Bentak Takao yang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Cih." Keluh Midorima. Ia pun dengan terpaksa, akhirnya yang membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang tak diundang itu. "Siapa sih bertamu malam-malam!"

"Halo, Midorima-kun."

"Ku-Kuroko!" Midorima kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak bertemu dengan temannya yang satu ini. Mereka memang tak pernah begitu dekat sih, tapi setidaknya mereka pernah bermain bersama waktu kecil. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?!"

"Halo, Midorima-sama." Kasamatsu pun akhirnya menampakkan dirinya sehabis memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari situ. Midorima langsung menunjukkan wajah; Ah pantas saja. "Rumah Kise-sama diserang dan kebetulan Kuroko-sama sedang ada disana. Karena Markas Besar Kiyoshi cukup jauh dari sini, maka tempat yang paling aman yang paling dekat adalah rumahmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau berhubungan dengan persoalan seperti ini lagi." Midorima bicara kesal sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Maaf tapi ini darurat."

"Baiklah." Midorima pun mengalah. "Jangan bikin kacau." Ia pun menyilahkan kedua tamu tak diundang itu masuk.

"Shin-chan! Siapa tamu- Hii! Mau apa kalian kesini?!" Takao terkejut luar biasa melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Lama tak jumpa Takao." Ujar Kasamatsu santai.

"Tak kusangka aku akan melihat wajah kalian lagi!" Seru Takao.

"Kau urus mereka, aku mau kembali ke atas." Midorima tampaknya tak ingin bergabung dengan kedua tamunya. Ia pun kembali ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya, dimana ia bisa menyendiri tanpa gangguan siapa pun.

"Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Apa dia masih bertengkar dengan ketua Midorima?" Takao sama sekali tak menyangka akan datang pertanyaan itu, tapi ia pun tetap menjawabnya.

"Yah masih saja keras kepala. Sudah 3 tahun ya.. Sejak ia bilang tak ingin menerusi Klan."

"Pasti kau repot sekali." Komentar Kasamatsu.

"Ahaha memang, mengurusi orang egois seperti dia memang menyusahkan. Kalau bukan karena aku menghormati ayahnya, sudah kuracuni makanannya." Ujar Takao kesal.

"Aku dengar itu Takao!" Seru Midorima dari lantai dua.

"Ups." Takao pun mengecilkan suaranya."Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Rumah Kise-sama diserang, jadi kami lari kesini." Jelas Kasamatsu singkat.

"Eh lalu bagaimana dengannya? Kau meninggalkannya seorang diri?" Kasamatsu tidak menjawab. Ia tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan salah. Seharusnya ia melindungi tuannya. Tapi bagi Kise-Samanya itu, Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat penting hingga ia lebih memprioritaskannya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong mana Kuroko-sama?"

.

.

Kuroko berdiri di teras rumah Midorima. Ia terus melihat ke depan, menunggu seseorang datang. Tatapannya terus mengarah ke gelapnya jalan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa merasakan seseorang bergerak di tengah kegelapan itu. Sosok itu semakin jelas, ia berjalan dengan lemah dan sepertinya hampir kehabisan kekuatan. Itu Kise.

"Ku-Kurokocchi.." Kise sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi, ia pun jatuh terkapar beberapa meter dari rumah Midorima. Kuroko yang melihat itu segera mendekatinya.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko bisa melihat tubuh Kise yang mulai menghitam dari daerah bahu kanannya. Tidak salah lagi racun itu menyebar dengan cepat. Meskipun laki-laki yang satu lagi lebih besar dan berat darinya, tapi Kuroko tetap memaksakan diri untuk memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Midorima-kun! Midorima-kun!" Panggil Kuroko keras dari lantai bawah.

"Ada apa la- Kise?!" Kejutan kedua untuk Midorima.

"Sepertinya dia terkena racun kuat." Kuroko pun menyerahkan tubuh lemas Kise kepada Midorima. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk temannya itu.

"Tenang, aku tak akan mati." Ujar Kise setengah sesak.

"Kise-sama?" Kasamatsu dan Takao yang mendengar kegaduhan di dekat pintu masuk pun langsung keluar dari ruang tengah. Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil 'Senpai' oleh Kise itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkannya, tapi hal itu sudah tak ada gunanya sekarang. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. "Midorima-sama, Apa kau bisa menetralisir racunnya?"

"Yah.. aku bisa melakukannya disini sih." Jawab Midorima sambil melihat ke arah tangga menuju ke bawah tanah yang ada di belakangnya. Klan Midorima terkenal dengan ilmu pengobatannya yang modern namun tetap memegang paham-paham alam. Meskipun umurnya masih muda, namun Midorima sendiri sudah menguasai banyak teknik pengobatan. "Ada ruang operasi di bawah."

"Kumohon, tolong selamatkan tuanku yang bodoh ini." Kasamatsu membungkuk sopan.

Midorima menghela napas. "Baiklah. Takao, ayo cepat siap-siap." Midorima pun membawa Kise ke ruang operasi yang ada di bawah tanah. Takao pun tanpa mengeluh segera ikut membantu tuan mudanya itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Kasamatsu dan Kuroko sekarang hanyalah menunggu sampai operasi yang dilakukan Midorima selesai. Dengan penuh kecemasan, harapan dan doa.

.

.

.

"Kasamatsu-san." Ujar Kuroko di tengah keheningan tiba-tiba. "Oni yang tadi itu siapa? Kenapa ia memanggil Kise-kun dengan sebutan 'Aniki'?"

"Oh dia." Tadinya Kasamatsu tak tahu apa ia diperbolehkan menjawab atau tidak. Tapi Kuroko sudah terlanjur menyaksikan kejadian itu. Jadi mau tak mau, akhirnya ia menceritakannya. "Seperti yang kau dengar, dia itu adik kembar Kise-sama."

"…Hah?" Pertama kali Kuroko mendengar hal tak semasuk akal itu. Jelas-jelas Kise itu seorang manusia dan Haizaki itu Oni, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berhubungan darah?!

"Kaget kan? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ibu Kise-sama itu sebenarnya seorang Oni. Tapi ia sangat mencintai Ketua kami, jadi ia mempelajari bagaimana cara menghilangkan bau Oninya. Dan kemampuan itu sangat hebat, hingga bisa menipu kami selama bertahun-tahun. Namun semuanya terbongkar ketika ia melahirkan anak kembar yang berbeda. Yang satunya seorang Oni, dan yang satunya manusia biasa." Cerita Kasamatsu dengan tenang. Membuat pikiran Kuroko kacau karena sebuah fakta yang aneh itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya?"

"Sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan, dan ketua menitipkan anak Oni itu ke klan Haizaki, klan Oni kecil yang ada di Okinawa sana. Tapi sepertinya beberapa tahun setelah itu, klan itu punah, menyisakan anak itu seorang. Lalu Haizaki Shougo, nama anak itu sekarang, datang kembali ke tempat kami ketika Kise-sama berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia berniat membunuh ketua yang menurutnya membuatnya menderita, gagal sih. Tapi saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan Kise-sama untuk pertama kalinya." Kasamatsu menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Mungkin sekarang ia sudah bergabung dengan Oni Kyoto."

Kuroko tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Selama ini ia tak tahu kalau temannya itu memiliki cerita seperti itu.

_Pantas saja Kise-kun bisa menerimaku yang seorang Oni dengan sepenuh hati_

_ Itu karena ia juga punya bagian dari dirinya yang lain, yang seorang Oni_

_ Kalau ia menyangkal keberadaanku_

_ Maka ia juga menyangkal keberadaannya sendiri_

_ Keberadaan adiknya_

"Tapi apa Kise-kun membenci adiknya itu?"

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Kasamatsu. "Dia pernah bilang begini.."

_"Aku tak peduli dia itu Oni atau apa, tapi kami lahir dari ayah dan ibu yang sama, bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai tanda bahwa kami bersaudara?" Ujar Kise santai saat ditanya kenapa ia tak kelihatan membenci Haizaki._

_ "Tapi dia itu setiap bertemu denganmu, selalu saja berniat membunuhmu!"_

_ "Aku tidak akan mati kok." Kise menatap senpainya itu dengan percaya diri. "Dia takkan bisa membunuhku, Aku pun takkan bisa membunuhnya. Sekalipun kami harus hidup, kami akan bernapas dalam ritme yang bersamaan. Dan sekalipun kami harus mati, kami akan menghembuskan napas terakhir bersama-sama. Itu yang kurasakan saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Dan aku tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."_

_ "Tetap saja bisa mati kan?!"_

_ "Yah.. Karena kami berdua tahu hal itu, jadi kami tak akan saling membunuh. Bagiku dia bukan kembaranku, tapi diriku yang lain. Bagian diriku yang hilang."_

_ "Biar kau bilang begitu juga, kalau bertemu dengannya kau selalu tak tanggung-tanggung melukainya."_

_ "Haha, soalnya dia adik yang nakal sih. Harus dikasih hukuman sedikit dong." Jawab Kise setengah bercanda._

"Benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab sekali kan alasannya." Cerita Kasamatsu dengan kesal. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega tuan mudanya itu punya perasaan begitu.

"Sudah selesai." Pembicaraan mereka diputus oleh Midorima yang keluar dari ruangan operasi sambil mencopot masker dan sarung tangan operasinya. "Racunnya tidak parah, ia Cuma belum siuman. Takao membawanya ke ruangan di atas." Mendengar itu Kasamatsu segera membungkuk kepada Midorima, kemudian menuju ke lantai atas. Sementara Kuroko tetap tinggal disitu, ia akan menyusul nanti. Biarlah Kasamatsu, yang lebih mengkhawatirkannya, naik lebih dulu.

Midorima pun duduk di sebelah Kuroko, kelelahan sehabis melakukan operasi selama beberapa jam. "Ya ampun, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan yang begini. Mana tengah malam lagi."

"Sudah pagi, Midorima-kun." Ralat Kuroko. "Sudah pukul 4."

"A-Apa?!" Midorima terkaget. "Kalian itu benar-benar ya… bikin kerjaan saja sih."

"Tapi akhirnya Shin-Chan jadi ada kerjaan ya setelah sekian lama." Celetuk Takao tiba-tiba. Ia turun dari lantai dua setelah mengurus Kise.

"Berisik kau. Hoahemm, aduh ngantuknya."

"Midorima-kun, apa kau masih tidak mau kembali ke ayahmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

Midorima melirik ke arah Kuroko, tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya. "Sampai mati juga tidak mau." Midorima pun berdiri dan melepas pakaian operasinya dan seenaknya melempar ke Takao. "Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar, kau tidak tahu aku juga harus ke sekolah, hah?"

"Tahu kok, kalau aku sih bolos." Jawab Kuroko.

"Enak sekali." Desis Midorima iri. Ia sama sekali tak pernah bolos sekolah sejak SD. Itu ia lakukan agar nilainya bisa selalu di atas. Padahal seharusnya tak perlu seberlebihan itu.

Tepat setelah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, Midorima bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya soal kejadian itu. Midorima, waktu peristiwa itu terjadi, tidak sedang berada di Tokyo. Ia sedang mengikuti pelatihan di Gunung Koya. Jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu soal kejadian itu sampai ia kembali. Menurutnya Klan Midorima tidak memberi pertolongan yang secukupnya saat penyerangan itu terjadi. Tapi apa jelasnya yang membuat Midorima marah, masih tak diketahui sampai sekarang. Ditanya pun, ia tak menjawabnya. Dibanding Kise, ia jauh lebih tertutup dan memang sejak awal ia tak bisa akur dengan Kuroko yang seorang Oni. Yah itu dulu sih, sekarang ia sudah lebih bisa berteman dengan Laki-laki berambut biru terang itu.

"Kau tidak ingin ke tempatnya?" Tawar Takao.

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Haha bicara apa sih."

Kuroko pun menyusul ke lantai atas. Tepat saat ia ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kasamatsu keluar. "Ah, Kuroko-sama, silahkan masuk."

"Ke-kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara kecil.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja kok. Kalau dimanja terus bisa-bisa aku susah seumur hidup." Ujar Kasamatsu sambil tersenyum kecil. Kuroko pun membalasnya dengan senyum juga. Ia pun bergantian dengan Kasamatsu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kise tertidur dengan lelap di atas futon tebal. Luka-lukanya sudah dibalut dengan perban. Syukurlah tidak ada luka di wajahnya yang berharga itu. Bisa-bisa karir modelnya tamat. Kuroko sendiri selalu bingung kenapa Kise tak pernah terluka di bagian wajah padahal ia sering terlibat dalam pertarungan. Benar-benar professional.

Kuroko pun duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya sekedar menemaninya sebentar. Ia memandang ke bulan yang terlihat jelas dari kamar itu. Lampu kamar itu memang dimatikan, tapi gordennya dibuka agar sinar bulan bisa masuk.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" Tiba-tiba saja Kise terbangun karena keberadaan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko terkejut. Ia ingin segera turun dan memberitahu yang lain kalau Kise sudah siuman. "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Haha tentu saja sudah." Jawab Kise setengah tidur. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, rasanya antara ngantuk dan tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun itu ia tetap terjaga. "Apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Kau ditangani oleh Midorima-kun dan Takao."

"Hee? Midorima-kun mau melakukannya? Baik juga ya.. Dasar si Tsundere yang satu itu Hahahaha." Kise tertawa kecil karena energinya yang belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko. "Aku sudah dengar soal Haizaki."

Kise sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali ke reaksi biasa. "Maaf ya tidak pernah bilang, aku sebenarnya ingin kok cerita padamu suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang punya cerita masing-masing, kan?" Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Kise pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. "Aku tidak akan mati karena racunnya kok. Soalnya, racunnya itu berasal dari darahnya yang sama dengan darahku."

"Darah Oni dan Manusia itu berbeda." Ralat Kuroko.

"Sama kok." Balas Kise kekeuh.

"Terserah deh."

"Kurokocchi." Kise pun ikut-ikutan memandang rembulan sama seperti Kuroko tadi. Matanya yang kuning menyala terlihat makin mencolok di bawah remangnya malam.

"Ada apa?"

"Bicara denganmu seperti ini rasanya jadi kangen jaman dulu ya. Padahal dulu aku selalu kesal karena kau cuma main dengan Aominecchi haha. Tapi, kalau cuma berdua denganmu begini, rasanya aku jadi kangen si bodoh itu." Tanpa sadar Kise menitikkan air mata.

Melihat itu Kuroko jadi teringat lagi dengan masa-masa ketika ia masih berada di rumahnya sendiri. Rumah keluarganya. Tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Teman-teman yang ia cintai. Dan juga Aomine.

Kuroko tak berkata apa-apa ia hanya mengelus kepala temannya itu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Kise-kun."

.

.

Kuroko pun tetap duduk bersama temannya itu.

Hingga matahari muncul.

Menggantikan rembulan.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_ So long.. _

_ At first I intended to make it longer then I gave up hahaha_

_ Will continue it in the next chapter_

_ Thank you for reading_

_ Please kindly review_


	9. Fragmental Blue

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*Jujutsu: Seni bela diri tanpa senjata

*Kenjutsu: Seni berpedang

*Bojutsu: Seni menggunakan tongkat

*Oni: Demon Creature in Japan Myth.

*Hikari no Honoo: The Light's Flame

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 9 Fragmental Blue

* * *

"Ng?" Kagami membuka matanya perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun di ruangan tempat ia dirawat setelah peristiwa di Ginza kemarin. Tapi, ketika ia mencoba bergerak, tubuhnya menolak. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali, tulang-tulangnya kaku, seperti ditimpa batu besar. "Ke-kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?"

Menyerah dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lumpuh sementara. Kagami pun hanya bisa menyelidiki sekelilingnya dengan dua pasang mata tajamnya. Ia sendirian di ruangan ini. Di sebelahnya terdapat baju seragamnya yang kemarin ia kenakan. Eh? Lalu sekarang apa yang ia pakai?!

_Yu-Yukata?!_

_ Siapa yang menggantikannya?_

_ Eh tunggu bukan itu masalahnya.._

_ Apa yang terjadi kemarin?_

_ Setelah si hitam tengik itu menantang duel pedang denganku.._

_ Apa ya-_

"Hahahaha! Mau tidur sampai kapan kau!" Tiba-tiba saja Aomine muncul di sebelah kanan Kagami dengan tampang senang.

"A-Aomine!" Jantung Kagami berhenti berdetak sebentar karena kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergeser ke kiri beberapa senti, dan itu membuat tulang-tulangnya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti dipatahkan satu persatu. "Aduh!"

"Ho, masih belum pulih ya?" Aomine pun berdiri menghadap Kagami yang tetap berada dalam posisi tidur. Ia melipat tangannya sambil memandang rendah Kagami. Bajingan sejati.

"Bre-Brengsek kau.." Umpat Kagami sambil mengembalikan posisi badannya ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang sangka, padahal kita belum mulai, tapi kau sudah terpleset dan jatuh dengan indahnya HAHAHAHA." Aomine pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingat kejadian semalam. Mereka berdua memang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan sedikit pertarungan pedang, tapi karena Kagami adalah seorang amatir tentu saja dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Yang lumayan fatal, sebenarnya.

"Siapa suruh kau lompat-lompat ke atap!"

"Aku kan tak menyuruhmu mengejarku –PFFFT, waktu kau terpleset dan jatuh berguling dari atap dan menabrak lantai sampai hancur begitu, BUAHAHAHAHA." Aomine tak kunjung selesai mengejek Kagami. Mau bagaimana lagi, di Touou tidak ada yang lebih _cacat _dari tindakan Kagami tadi malam. Sok aksi tapi gagal. "Nanti betulkan sendiri ya lantainya."

"Pergi saja deh!"

"Cepat sembuh ya." Aomine pun meninggalkan kamar dengan santai. Pas sekali ketika Sakurai berniat masuk ke dalam, untuk mengganti _koyo _kagami yang sudah dingin.

"Kayaknya kau sudah sehat, Kagami-san."

"Sehat mukamu!" Bentak Kagami.

"Ma-Maaf!" Sakurai pun duduk di sebelah Kagami. "Ano.. Kagami-san, sepertinya aku harus mengganti Koyo-mu."

"Hah?" Kagami pun mengintip ke bagian dalam Yukatanya, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan tempelan Koyo. Ia tak menyangka tubuhnya sakit sampai separah itu. "Tunggu. Jangan-jangan kau yang memakaikan aku Koyo?"

"Eh? Benar."

"Lalu Yukata ini?"

"Aku juga."

Kagami terdiam. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Sakurai dengan seksama. Pandangannya penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan.

"Biar aku saja yang pasang sendiri!" Kagami pun mencoba menggapai Koyo baru yang ada di sebelah Sakurai. Tapi tak sampai dengan jangkauan tangannya yang sangat terbatas sekarang. "Ugh."

"Te-tenang saja, Kagami-san. Ini memang pekerjaanku kok." Kagami pun menatap Sakurai bingung. "Ah ya, Sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi seorang tabib."

"Kau bilang, Touou ini semuanya dari Gunung Koya, ya?"

"Ah ya. Setelah remaja, anak-anak yang dilatih disana diminta untuk menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Memberi perlindungan pada manusia." Jelas Sakurai antusias.

"Kok enak sekali, memangnya orang tua kalian kemana?"

"Ah." Senyum di wajah Sakurai langsung menghilang. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

"Kebanyakan dari kami sejak lahir memang sudah di kuil. Kami tak tahu siapa orang tua kami. Masih hidup atau tidak." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

"Maaf bertanya seperti itu." Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakurai melambaikan tangannya menunjukkan ia tak masalah ditanya seperti itu. "Aomine-san juga sama." Kagami pun kembali mendengarkan. "Ia tidak lahir di kuil seperti kami. Waktu umurnya 3 tahun, ia diambil dari orang tuanya. Hanya karena ramalan seorang pendeta yang mengatakan bahwa ialah yang dimaksud dalam Puisi Langit –Ah bukan pendeta yang sama yang meramalkan Puisi Langit loh, dia sih sudah lama sekali meninggal."

.

.

_Diambil dengan paksa?_

_ Begitu saja.. hanya karena ramalan bodoh_

_ ._

_ Lalu pada akhirnya ia sendiri dicampakkan oleh takdir bodoh itu_

_ Kebohongan._

_ Seumur hidup._

_ Ia hidup dalam kebohongan._

_ ._

_ ._

_ Apa perasaannya ya, ketika ia tahu kalau ia bukan sang Cahaya?_

_ ._

_ ._

"Mau apa kau kesini, Bakagami?" Aomine yang sedang asik-asiknya menikmati angin sore, terganggu oleh kedatangan Kagami. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Aomine di Touou. Paling tinggi disini. Dan, paling dekat dengan langit. "Bukannya harusnya kau mengerang kesakitan di bawah sana."

"Cih. Kau selalu saja." Kagami pun duduk di sebelah Aomine. Tidak ada pagar disana. Tempat itu hanya semata-mata atap, bukan tempat bersantai. "Si Jamur itu sudah lumayan menyembuhkanku."

"Ja-Jamur?" Gumam Aomine heran. "Kok panggilan kita berdua sama sih?!"

"Ya kan!" Keduanya malah setuju.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita akan latihan. Yang banyak."

"La-latihan? Maksudmu disini?"

"Dimana lagi? Tubuhmu masih kaku seperti robot begitu, kalau ingin jadi Cahaya, tidak segampang itu tahu!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Tsk. Maaf."

"Hah?" Aomine bingung. Itu kata-kata yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan akan keluar dari lidah Kagami. Mungkin bisa untuk orang lain, tapi untuk Aomine?! Mustahil!

"Cuma ingin bilang begitu kok."

_Entah kenapa rasanya tidak enak._

_ Soal Cahaya itu._

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Aomine seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami. "Takdir sudah memilihmu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu."

"Sok keren. Padahal tampangmu galau begitu."

"Keparat."

"Memangnya api suci yang kumiliki itu, segitu berharganya, ya?"

Aomine membisu.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk mencari cara mendapatkannya." Gumam Aomine.

_Bahkan setelah peristiwa 3 tahun lalu itu pun_

_ Aku tetap berharap suatu hari api itu akan membakar tubuhku_

_ Tapi kejadian kemarin.._

_ ._

_ Sudah berakhir_

_ ._

"Aomine." Panggil Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang api ini adalah buktinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroko sendiri? Kenapa kalian bisa yakin kalau dia adalah bayangan yang sebenarnya?"

"PFFT-" Aomine tak sengaja tertawa. "Masih harus ditanyakan?" Aomine pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke lantai, mencoba bersantai di bawah langit sore. "Suatu hari ada orang-orang yang tak kukenal datang ke rumahku. Mereka semua adalah pendeta Gunung Koya. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi.. ketika mereka membawaku pergi. Aku cuma ingat ibuku yang menangis memanggil namaku."

_Ke-kenapa jadi curcol?_

_ Tapi biarlah._

Kagami pun ikut bersantai di sebelah Aomine. Mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Aku tidak dendam pada orang-orang yang membawaku pergi. Jauh lebih menyakitkan, ketika kau tahu, bahwa selama ini.. bahkan dewa pun berbohong kepadamu."

.

.

.

Musim panas itu, Aomine menyelesaikan latihannya di Gunung Koya. Semua orang bilang bahwa ia akan menjadi penyelamat Jepang. Kemampuannya tentu tak diragukan lagi. Aomine sendiri juga merasa begitu. _Jujutsu, Kenjutsu _dan _Bojutsu, _semuanya bisa dikuasai dengan mudah. Padahal umurnya baru 8 tahun saat itu.

Tubuhnya sangat fleksibel dan gerakannya juga cepat. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya pun luar biasa. Benar-benar seperti bakat alami. Tapi, dibalik semua kesempurnaan itu, hanya satu yang tak dimilikinya; Kekuatan roh.

Berkali-kali pun ia berusaha, ia tetap tak bisa mendapatkannya.

"Aomine, kekuatan roh itu ada di dalam jiwamu, kau harus memanggilnya."

Meskipun semua orang berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia tak pernah berhasil.

Ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang pendeta. Tapi, seberapa banyak pun mantra yang dibacanya, tak ada yang benar-benar aktif. Seberapa banyak pun ia menjalani meditasi, tak ada yang berubah dalam dirinya.

Berkali-kali ia khawatir, apakah benar ialah sang Cahaya yang ditakdirkan?

.

"Kau Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko pada Aomine yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumahnya, atau sebut saja kediaman utama Klan Kuroko.

"Ah iya." Aomine memandang anak yang lebih kecil itu dengan pandangan lega. Ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ditakdirkan bersamanya. Meskipun seorang Oni, tapi Kuroko tampak tak berbahaya di mata Aomine. Ia malah merasa, bahwa ia sudah terhubung dengan Kuroko, bahkan jauh sebelum mereke bertemu. "Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini."

Waktu itu Aomine dibawa ke kediaman Kuroko. Untuk tinggal disana. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aomine tahu, bahwa orang-orang mulai mengkhawatirkan soal dirinya yang tak memiliki kekuatan roh. Ia pun juga merasa begitu. Tapi kecemasannya itu berubah ketika ia tahu bahwa Kuroko pun memiliki masalah yang sama. Walaupun dikatakan sebagai Bayangan, namun ia sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan roh. Apalagi api suci.

Itu sebabnya mereka diharuskan tinggal bersama.

Karena para pendeta yakin, kekuatan mereka akan bangkit kalau mereka bersama.

_Kami berdua sama. _

_ Kami punya beban yang sama beratnya._

_ Hidup dalam takdir yang bahkan belum terjadi._

_ Seenaknya saja mereka berharap_

_ Seenaknya saja mereka kecewa_

.

"Aomine-kun, bahaya." Ujar Kuroko memperingati Aomine yang seenaknya memanjat pohon paling tinggi di kediamannya.

"Kau juga jangan diam saja dong, ayo ikut naik!" Balas Aomine sambil terus menaiki setiap cabang pohon. Sepertinya ia berniat menduduki puncak teratas.

"Tapi kalau jatuh bahaya."

"Tidak bakalan! Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu kalau itu terjadi!" Kuroko pun kalah. Akhirnya ia ikut memanjat pohon tinggi itu. Benar-benar tak ada habisnya, sebenarnya seberapa jauh puncak yang mereka tuju?

"Kenapa sih kau suka menantang bahaya? Memangnya diatas sana ada apa?"

"Ada langit." Jawab Aomine polos.

"Lalu kalau kau sudah lihat langit, apa yang akan terjadi."

"Hmm aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu." Gumam Aomine bingung. "Tapi bagiku, melihat langit sama dengan melihat mimpi."

"Apa gunanya melihat mimpi? Toh tidak akan jadi kenyataan" Kuroko menghela napas.

"Kalau kau tak pernah melihatnya, kau tak akan pernah berpikir untuk menggapainya." Aomine yang sudah sampai di puncak pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko, membantunya untuk naik. Kuroko belum pernah memanjat pohon ini sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin tidak ada siapa pun yang pernah.

Ia tidak tahu kalau dari sini, ia bisa melihat segalanya. Kota Tokyo yang bersanding dengan birunya langit. Kemudian jauh disana, horizon melebar bagai tak berujung. Pemandangan seperti ini pernah dilihatnya di gambar atau video. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung, merupakan salah satu hal yang sangat disyukurinya, bahkan hingga sekarang. "Indahnya."

"Benar kan, makanya aku suka tempat tinggi." Aomine pun merebahkan dirinya, memperhatikkan langit. "Warna biru langit itu, seperti warna rambutmu."

"Masa'?" Kuroko pun merebahkan badannya juga di sebelah Aomine. "Kalau warna rambutmu, mungkin seperti laut."

"Jauh dong dari sini." Komentar Aomine tidak senang.

"Tidak kok. Lautan pun, pasti akan menghadap ke langit, kan?"

"Haha, benar juga."

"Kau tahu tidak, kenapa langit dan laut sama-sama berwarna biru?"

"Hmm.. Aku selalu tidur kalau pelajaran IPA." Jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu semua karena cahaya matahari." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari yang bersinar terangnya. "Air menyerap 'gelombang' cahaya matahari yang terdiri dari 7 warna pelangi, tapi kemudian hanya menyisakan warna biru. Sedangkan langit menjadi biru karena atmosfer bumi yang menghamburkan 'gelombang' cahaya matahari lebih mudah menghamburkan warna biru ketimbang warna lainnya."

"Kau.. ngomong apa sih?" Aomine sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah." Tatap Kuroko menyerah.

"Yah, tapi kalau seperti perkataanmu. Berarti kalau tidak ada Cahaya, laut dan langit tidak akan punya warna dong."

"Sama sepertimu. Kalau kau tidak ada, hidupku mungkin akan jadi seperti orang mati." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Hahahahahaha!" Aomine mengusap kepala Kuroko pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menatap langit. "Tetsu."

"Hm?"

"Aku tak peduli soal Bayangan dan Cahaya." Aomine bangun dari rebahannya. "Apapun itu, aku akan selalu melindungimu." Kuroko pun mengikutinya bangun. "Kita akan selalu bersama." Aomine pun mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Kuroko pun tersenyum dan membalas salam Aomine dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sebuah janji tanpa kata-kata.

Tanda persaudaraan.

.

.

Awalnya mereka hanyalah orang lain.

Tapi, saat itu, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Kecuali kenyataan, kalau apa yang mereka yakini selama ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

Rasa percaya itu, hanya sebuah impian diatas dusta.

Perasaan itu, seharusnya tak pernah ada.

Tapi.

Sampai kapan pun.

Hal itu tak akan pernah bisa dihapus dari hati mereka berdua.

Meskipun bisa,

Yang tersisa hanyalah luka besar yang dalam.

Dan menyakitkan.

.

.

"Semua Klan sepertinya sudah datang." Ujar Aomine pada Kuroko yang memilih diam di kamar saat pertemuan penting tahunan antarklan diadakan. Semuanya berkumpul di kediaman Kuroko untuk membicarakan masalah Cahaya dan Bayangan, serta pergerakan dunia Oni yang makin naik ke permukaan. "Kau tidak keluar?"

"Tidak." Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di teras kamarnya, menikmati cahaya matahari. "Aku tak suka melihat orang-orang itu seenaknya mengatur hidup kita."

"Aku.. entah kenapa rasanya akhir-akhir ini tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Eh?" Kuroko menengok ke belakang.

"Soalnya, kalau memang aku ditakdirkan untuk menjalaninya bersama denganmu, pasti akan kulakukan."

"Begitu." Kuroko pun mengunci mulutnya. Ia bukannya tidak ingin bersama Aomine, hanya saja ia tak suka kalau mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir seperti itu. Ia ingin kehidupan yang biasa saja. Tanpa hal seperti ini. Hidup seperti orang lain. Di dunia yang damai.

_Aomine-kun, sudah agak berubah, ya.._

_Dulu dia tak suka dengan ramalan itu_

_Apa hanya aku, yang merasa muak, dengan semuanya_

Tiba-tiba saja mata Kuroko menangkap sesuatu di dekat pohon tinggi tempat biasa ia dan Aomine menghabiskan waktu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak muncul di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang berharga. "A-Aomine-kun! Maaf, aku pergi sebentar!"

"Eh?" Aomine tak sempat menghentikkan Kuroko. Ia sudah menghilang begitu saja begitu Aomine menengok. Kecepatannya begitu hebat hingga Aomine nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. "Tetsu! Hei! Kita harus ikut ke pertemuan! Hei! Kau kemana?!"

"Kurokocchi!" Tiba-tiba saja Kise muncul dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hebohnya. "-Loh, mana Kurokocchi?!"

"Cih, Kise. Mau apa kau kesini?" Gumam Aomine kesal.

"Ja-Jahat banget sih, aku kan ingin ketemu Kurokocchi." Kise memonyongkan bibirnya. "Tapi ketemu dengan Aominecchi juga tidak masalah kok. Kita kan sudah lama tidak main ba-" Aomine menabok wajah Kise. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Nggak, wajahmu menyebalkan." Jawab Aomine absurd.

"Aku ini model tahu! Model! Apapun selain wajah!" Aomine menendang Kise hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. "Uuh.. kan tidak perlu ditendang juga."

"Si Tetsu itu pergi tiba-tiba, padahal pertemuan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Heh? Serius? Kemana?"

"Kalau tahu aku tidak akan uring-uringan seperti ini- Ng?" Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menangkap sosok yang ia kenal ketika ia menghadap ke arah luar ruangan. Di kediaman Klan Kuroko yang sedang sibuk dan dipenuhi orang itu, ada satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kayaknya aku tahu siapa dia."

"Yang mana?" Kise melihat ke arah pandangan Aomine. "Loh kau kan sudah pernah bertemu dengannya dulu. Waktu kau masih di Koya!"

"Ng? Siapa ya?"

"Itu Midorimacchi! Ya ampun, dia kan setiap tahun pergi ke Koya."

"AAAAH! Si anak sombong itu, tak kusangka dia datang juga kesini."

"Datang dong, kan kami sudah cukup dewasa."

"Oh ya?" Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aomine." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Suara berat itu, tak lain tak bukan adalah suara milik Ketua Klan Kuroko. Atau sebut saja, ayah Kuroko. Tubuhnya tak terlalu besar, berbeda dengan ketua-ketua klan lain. Tapi ia sangat berwibawa dan bagi Aomine, ia adalah laki-laki dewasa yang paling baik hati yang pernah ditemuinya. "Aku tak melihat Tetsuya, dimana dia?"

"Kuroko-sama, dimana anakmu?" Belum sempat Aomine menjawab para ketua dari klan lain serta para pendeta tinggi dari Kyoto mengerubunginya.

"Ah, tadi Tetsu.." Aomine yang merasa harus menjawab keributan itu pun berlari ke pintu teras, mengajak yang lain mengikutinya. "Dia tiba-tiba keluar, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana- Tetsu?!" Aomine terkejut, ketika ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, ia bisa melihat sosok Kuroko yang berdiri di puncak pohon favorit mereka. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena ia menghadap ke belakang. "Sedang apa ia disana?"

Mendengar reaksi Aomine, Kise dan orang dewasa lainnya langsung menyusul. Mereka juga melihat sosok Kuroko itu, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh sang bayangan disana.

"Oi, Tetsu-"

Belum sempat Aomine memanggilnya, Tubuh kecil Kuroko jatuh begitu saja dari puncak pohon. Seolah ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget. Yang membuat semuanya terkagum adalah Api hitam yang membakar tubuh Kuroko ketika ia jatuh. Sebuah bukti nyata. Absolut.

Kuroko adalah Bayangan yang ditakdirkan.

"Api..Hitam.." Gumam Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Kita harus menolong Kurokocchi!" Seru Kise panik.

"Tetsu.. adalah yang asli."

"Aomine.." Kise merasa tak berguna ia bicara pada Aomine sekarang. Pastilah di dasar hatinya, ia merasa iri pada Kuroko. Ia merasa ditinggalkan. Api suci itu, ia juga ingin memilikinya. Untuk membuat jejak kakinya terlihat lebih nyata di bumi ini. Ia menginginkan bukti itu. "Aominecchi!" Kise pun menggoyangkan tubuh Aomine. "Kurokocchi jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, walaupun dia Oni, tetap saja bisa fatal!"

"Ah, Ah! Tetsu!" Setelah bangun dari syoknya, mereka berdua pun segera berlari menyusul orang-orang dewasa yang sudah pergi lebih dahulu. Tentu saja, Kuroko tidak mati. Ia tak sadarkan diri bersama dengan redupnya api suci hitam itu. Tapi tak masalah, semua orang sudah menyaksikannya, bukti nyata Kuroko sebagai seorang Bayangan.

.

Meskipun begitu. Kuroko lupa sama sekali soal apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia pergi ke puncak pohon itu.

Ia tak tahu kalau ia bisa mengeluarkan api suci hitam itu.

Dan tentu saja ia tak tahu apa pemicunya.

.

.

"Kau masih berlatih, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Aomine berlatih pedang di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Kau diam saja."

"Tapi kau kan sudah cukup hebat."

"Tidak!" Bentak Aomine. "Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan api suci sepertimu, aku belum pantas dibilang Cahaya."

"Tapi kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya dengan berlatih seperti ini."

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan benci. Ia benci dan iri. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini ia merasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah melakukan semuanya! Kau tahu soal legenda itu, kalau Bayangan dan Cahaya menyentuh pedang suci, maka api mereka akan muncul! Tapi kau! Tidak usah menyentuhnya pun, kau bisa mengeluarkannya.. Makanya Aku.. Aku terus mencari keberadaan pedang itu, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya legenda, dengan cara apapun aku ingin bisa mendapatkan api suci itu, tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya."

"Aomine-kun.."

"Maaf Tetsu." Tatapan Aomine dipenuhi oleh kegalauan. "Mungkin aku memang bukan Cahayamu."

.

.

Setelah itu, pembantaian Klan Kuroko terjadi.

Ayah Kuroko, meninggal dalam perang itu. Begitu juga dengan Klan Kuroko yang lain.

Aomine, Berusaha melindungi Kuroko. Tapi ia sekarat. Merenggang nyawa.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya yakin ia bukan Cahaya Kuroko.

Ia gagal melindungi sahabatnya itu.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Kuroko diselamatkan oleh klan lain.

Tapi ia tetap merasa gagal.

Aomine tahu, ia tak punya kekuatan untuk membawa beban seberat itu.

Ia tak bisa berada di sisi Kuroko lagi.

.

.

_Alasannya?_

.

.

_ Kalau aku bertemu dengannya_

_..Mungkin aku lebih baik memilih mati_

_ Daripada melihatnya menderita_

_ ._

_ Menderita karena_

_ Janji yang kuingkari_

_ ._

_ ._

_ To be Continued_

_ Aomine Really sounds like Sorata from X/1999 lol_

_ Anyway, this is just a small part of the angsty pasts_

_ Sorry for late update /usually I update daily/_

_ Thank you for reading, please kindly review_


	10. Their Feelings

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 10 Their Feelings

* * *

"Oi Bakagami, kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Aomine yang curiga dengan kebisuan Kagami. Sedari tadi dia bercerita panjang, tapi tidak ada tanggapannya. "Ergh! Malah tidur lagi!" Aomine menampar Kagami keras, tepat di pipinya.

"Ke-Kenapa sih?!" Kagami terbangun sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Capek-capek aku cerita kau malah ngorok!"

"Habisnya anginnya disini enak sekali sih, jadi terbawa suasana." Jawab Kagami jujur. "Tapi aku dengar kok sampai akhir."

"Cih." Aomine pun berdiri, berniat untuk meninggalkan atap. "Kau cepat sembuhkan lukamu, baru aku akan mulai mengajarimu."

"Ka-Kau akan mengajariku?!" Bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri semua. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dilatih oleh orang emosian macam Aomine. Terlebih lagi dirinya juga tidak suka disuruh-suruh, jadi pasti akan banyak pertengkaran. "Jadi setiap hari aku harus kesini?"

"Haaa?" Aomine tak mengerti ucapan Kagami. "Kau akan tinggal di Touou untuk sementara waktu."

Kagami memproses ucapan Aomine dengan seksama. "Nga-Ngapain?!" Kagami pun berdiri tiba-tiba, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh. Kalau ia jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini, pasti ia mati.

"Pertama, di luar sana tidak aman. Kedua, kami ini organisasi netral, kalau kami yang mengurus dirimu, klan lain tidak akan protes."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Cuti saja dulu." Jawab Aomine seenaknya.

"Aku ini bodoh! Kalau pakai cuti kapan aku lulus!" Protes Kagami. "Lagian memangnya apa sih yang ingin kalian ajarkan kepadaku?!"

"Banyak sekali." Aomine menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dekat sekali ke depan mata Kagami. "Kau tahu kenapa kau pingsan saat mengeluarkan api suci? Itu karena tubuhmu tak mampu menahannya. Itu sebabnya pertama kami harus melatih tubuhmu."

"Dan kedua, kau harus melatih kekuatan rohmu." Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan datang bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia sepertinya seumuran dengan Kagami dan Aomine. Rambutnya panjang, lurus berwarna Pink.

"Satsuki? Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja kok. Aku naik Shinkansen, jadi cepat." Cewek itu pun kemudian menengok ke arah Kagami. "Hai, Kagami-kun."

"Siapa dia? Kok bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Kagami pada Aomine.

"Dia Momoi Satsuki, salah satu Miko Gunung Koya. Dia datang kesini-"

"Untuk membantumu, Kagami-kun." Momoi tersenyum manis.

"Membantu soal apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mengeluarkan api sucimu, itu artinya kau memiliki potensi kekuatan roh. Tapi, meskipun punya potensi, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa kau gunakan sesuka hatimu."

"Memangnya Api suci itu bukan kekuatan roh?" Kagami bingung.

"Hihi. Kedua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sama namun juga berbeda." Momoi tertawa kecil, membuat Kagami agak kesal. "Api Suci yang bangkit dari dirimu itu menandakan bahwa kekuatan rohmu telah bangkit. Jadi keduanya berhubungan. Tapi kalau kau ingin menggunakan keduanya, cara membangkitkannya berbeda."

"Kekuatan roh yang dimaksud oleh Satsuki itu adalah kekuatan yang digunakan oleh para pendeta dalam membaca mantra. Tapi para pendeta itu memang sejak lahir memiliki potensi kekuatan roh. Sedangkan kau, potensi itu muncul karena kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan api suci. Dengan kata lain, api suci itu membangkitkan kekuatan rohmu secara paksa." Lanjut Aomine.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah punya kekuatan itu, maka aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakannya." Momoi tersenyum sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke pipinya.

"Lalu, kalau aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan roh, lantas apa aku bisa menggunakan api suci itu juga?"

"Tidak." Jawa Momoi cepat. "Karena bagaimana cara membangkitkan Api Suci itu hanya kau yang tahu. Dan meskipun kau tahu, aku tak bisa membantumu belajar cara mengendalikannya. Kekuatan Api Suci sangat besar, menyentuhnya sedikit saja sudah fatal. Di Touou, tak ada yang bisa mengajarimu cara mengendalikannya." Momoi terdiam sesaat. "Dan mungkin di tempat lain juga."

"Sudah jangan mikir kejauhan." Ucap Aomine mengakhiri pembicaraan rumit itu. "Yang penting sekarang adalah perkuat tubuhmu agar Ragamu mampu dan tingkatkan kekuatan rohmu agar jiwamu mampu." Ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk lagi ke dalam bangunan. Diikuti oleh Momoi.

"Kagami-kun, karena kau masih terluka, jadi kita akan mulai dengan melatih kekuatan rohmu dulu. Besok pagi, kau akan langsung mulai." Momoi tersenyum semangat, kemudian meninggalkan Kagami yang terpatung di atap. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan hidupku sih_

_ Benar-benar aneh_

_ ._

_ Tapi kenapa.. aku tidak merasa keberatan ya_

_ Kenapa?_

.

.

.

"Satsuki, kau salah soal tidak ada orang yang bisa membantu Kagami mengontrol api sucinya." Ujar Aomine saat menuruni tangga bersama teman masa kecilnya itu. Sebelum Aomine tinggal di kediaman Klan Kuroko, mereka selalu bermain bersama di Gunung Koya. "Masih ada dia."

"Maksudmu Kiyoshi Teppei?"

"Yah.."

"Tapi dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Tentu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Tapi ia bisa bangun dengan kekuatan api Kagami." Aomine memaksa.

"Tidak bisa, itu terlalu beresiko. Kagami tidak bisa mengendalikannya, bagaimana kalau itu malah membuatnya tidur selamanya?!" Keras Momoi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana?!"

"Untuk sementara ini, biar saja seperti ini dulu. Kita akan pikirkan ini nanti." Momoi pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

_Pikirkan ini nanti?_

_ Jangan bercanda.._

_ Waktu tidak akan menunggu kita, tahu_

_ ._

_ Ramalan itu, semakin dekat_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"Takao-kun." Panggil Kuroko yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 12, tapi penampilannya masih acak-acakan. Apalagi rambutnya yang naik ke atas semua. Tulang punggungnya pun terasa sakit karena ia tidur sambil duduk. Karena menemani Kise, ia jadi ikut-ikutan tidur disitu. Tapi begitu ia bangun, temannya itu malah sudah menghilang. "Kise-kun, kemana?"

"Oh, tadi pagi dia dan Kasamatsu-san dijemput oleh orang-orang klannya." Jelas Takao yang masih tetap sibuk dengan urusan dapur. "Itu ada makanan di meja tengah, kau lapar, kan?"

"Ehm." Jawab Kuroko malas sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Tak disangka Takao pintar masak juga. Masakannya lumayan juga baunya; Capcay Jamur dan Ayam Fillet. "Ngomong-ngomong Midorima-kun kemana?"

"Oh dia sih sekolah."

"…Lalu kau?"

"Tadinya aku juga mau ikut, tapi sebelum pergi Kise-sama memerintahkan untuk menjagamu sampai Klan Kiyoshi menjemputmu."

Kuroko tidak menanggapinya. Moodnya jadi jelek gara-gara Takao menyebut nama 'Kiyoshi'. Ia pun memilih untuk makan saja, perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi. "Lezat, kok kau bisa memasak yang begini?"

"Hoho, kalau tidak bisa yang begini sudah lama aku didepak oleh Shin-chan." Takao masih sibuk memotong sayur-sayuran lain, sepertinya ia mencicil untuk masakan makan malam nanti. Gerakan memotongnya hampir menyamai koki-koki terkenal.

"Midorima-kun.. sebenarnya kenapa ia tak mau kembali ke klan?" Tanya Kuroko disela-sela santap siangnya. "Apa benar karena masalah peristiwa 3 tahun la-"

"Hahaha, kukira kau mau tanya apa." Takao terdiam sebentar.

"Habis, aku tak mengira kalau ia akan marah gara-gara itu. Soalnya dia kan tak terlalu suka padaku."

"BUAHAHA, Jadi ingat waktu dia pertama datang ke kediamanmu." Kuroko menunjukkan wajah bingung.

_"Kuroko, ini Shintaro, dia anak tunggal dari Ketua Klan Midorima." Ujar Ayah Kuroko memerkenalkan Midorima Shintaro yang masih berumur 7 tahun kala itu. "Kalian main bersama, ya. Kami para ayah ada urusan sedikit." Kemudian Ayah Kuroko meninggalkan anaknya itu bersama dengan Shintaro kecil._

_ "Hai, aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Sapa Kuroko sopan._

_ "Huh. Jangan mentang-mentang kau bayangan kau mau main akrab-akraban denganku. Kau itu Oni tahu, dan aku manusia." Sindir Shintaro kecil sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. _

_ "Yasudah." Kuroko pun menanggapinya dengan biasa. Ia pun memilih untuk bermain sendiri, namun ketika ia baru saja ingin berlari ke tempat biasanya bermain, ia terpleset Yukatanya yang panjang. Dan dengan suksesnya, ia memeluk tanah. Lututnya terasa sakit, rupanya berdarah. Kuroko kecil berusaha menahan tangis, namun rupanya bagi anak umur segitu, rasa sakit itu tidak bisa ditahan. _

_ "Ini." Tiba-tiba saja Shintaro kecil memberikan Kuroko selembar plester. "Jangan salah sangka ya, aku cuma tak suka melihat anak kecil menangis."_

"Waktu itu aku yang ikut menemani cuma bisa tertawa di pinggir. Benar-benar tsundere sekali sih dia." Takao tertawa sendiri dengan kisahnya. Kuroko pun juga begitu, senyum muncul di bibirnya ketika Takao mengingatkan hal itu. Memang Midorima agak dingin dengannya, tapi sebenarnya ia baik sekali. Makanya Kuroko tak pernah bisa membencinya. "Dia sebenarnya ingin berteman denganmu." Ujar Takao tiba-tiba serius. "Makanya tidak aneh kan kalau dia meninggalkan Klan gara-gara kau."

"Tapi.."

"Waktu itu kami berdua sedang ada di Gunung Koya, begitu mendengar kabar itu, Shin-chan langsung segera kembali ke Tokyo, meskipun sudah terlambat. Ia tak percaya, kalau penyerangan itu tak bisa dihentikan sebelum semuanya musnah. Padahal, markas besar klan kami.. berada paling dekat dengan klan kalian."

_"Ayah! Aku mau bicara!" Midorima membuka paksa pintu kamar ayahnya._

_ "Shintaro, apalagi yang mau kau bicarakan? Ayah mohon, jangan ganggu ayah. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan banyak hal?" Sang Ayah bahkan tak melihat ke arah anaknya itu, ia sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di depannya. Selain sebagai ketua klan, ia juga adalah seorang politikus penting di Jepang. _

_ "Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Klan kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Klan Kuroko?! Dilihat darimana pun, pertolongan kalian itu datang sangat terlambat, tahu!" Midorima naik pitam._

_ "Shintaro." Sang Ayah melepas kacamata bacanya. "Jangan membesar-besarkan. Itu cuma keterlambatan informasi semata."_

_ "Keterlambatan Informasi katamu?! Di jaman modern seperti ini?!"_

_ "Cukup Shintaro." Sang ayah pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati anaknya itu. "Daripada membicarakan masalah yang telah lalu, lebih baik kau belajar lagi." _

_ "Masalah yang telah lalu?!" Midorima merasa dihina. "Lalu, Belajar lagi katamu? Maksudmu membongkar tubuh-tubuh Oni itu dan mengambil organnya agar kau bisa menjualnya? Dengar ya, aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu itu, kau tahu betapa klan lain merendahkan kita karena kita melakukan segalanya demi uang!"_

_ "Kau memermasalahkan apa yang kulakukan?" _

_ "Tentu saja, aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang kau lakukan!"_

_ "Kalau begitu keluar saja." Sang Ketua menantang Midorima_

_ "Baik!" Dan diterimanya dengan semangat. Midorima pun membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk keluar. "Aku tak akan mau menerusi klan ini lagi." Kemudian ia membanting pintu geser kamar ayahnya itu. Segera saja ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Takao yang menunggu di luar langsung mengikuti tuan mudanya itu._

_ "Kau serius?! Shin-chan, kau mau pergi kemana?!"_

_ "Kemana saja, asal bukan disini." Midorima mengambil tas besarnya dan memasukan barang-barang penting miliknya. Hampir saja tasnya penuh, seorang perempuan berdiri di pintu kamar Midorima. Itu adalah istri sang ketua alias ibu kandung Midorima._

_ "Kau benar mau pergi? Meninggalkan ibu?"_

_ "..Aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibu, tapi.." Midorima merasa berat ketika harus bicara dengan ibunya. Sang ibu pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya._

_ "Ibu tahu. Kau selalu cekcok dengan ayah. Ibu tak bisa memaksamu tinggal disini lebih lama lagi." Sang ibu mengelus kepala anaknya, sebelum ia pergi jauh. "Kau ingat rumah ibu sebelum ibu menikah dengan ayahmu? Gunakan saja tempat itu. Tinggalah disana."_

_ Midorima terdiam, ia ingin menolaknya, tapi sekarang ia sangat membutuhkannya. "Terima kasih, bu." Midorima pun memberi ibunya pelukan selamat tinggal. Kemudian ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk berangkat. "Takao, tolong jaga ibu."_

_ "Tidak." Sang ibu menolak. "Takao-kun, kau bisa kan ikut dengan Shintaro?"_

_ "E-Eh?" Takao tergagap. "Tentu saja."_

_ "Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengannya. Kau harus menjaganya, janji ya."_

_ "Baik." Takao tersenyum pada nyonyanya itu. _

_ "Ibu, tidak usah. Siapa yang akan menjaga ibu disini, kalau begitu?"_

_ "Tenang saja, kau pikir siapa ibu?" Sang ibu tersenyum bangga. "Pergilah, kalau kau disini, kau tak akan bisa menjaga apa yang berharga untukmu."_

Kuroko tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Sekali lagi ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah cerita dari teman-temannya yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Tak hanya dirinya, sebenarnya, semua orang menderita. Di jaman apapun, tidak ada manusia yang bahagia selalu seumur hidupnya. Kise, Midorima, Aomine.. mereka semua memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing. Tapi mereka tetap menjalani hidup itu, meskipun sangat berat dan melelahkan.

_Berbeda denganku._

_ Aku. Pengecut._

_ Aku selalu lari dari kenyataan_

"Jadi, sebenarnya sebelum peristiwa 3 tahun lalu pun. Shin-chan memang sudah ingin keluar dari rumah. Itu bukan sepenuhnya karena kau kok, jadi jangan merasa bersalah." Takao tersenyum lebar ke arah Kuroko.

"Mmm, terima kasih, Takao-kun."

.

.

_Apa mungkin sudah saatnya_

_ Aku menerima takdir ini_

_ Menerima Kagami-kun_

_ Menjadi cahayaku_

_ ._

_ ._

_ To be Continued_

_ SORRY SO LATE /SOB_

_ I betrayed my own dateline :")_

_ If you are confused in some parts please do tell me_

_ Thanks for read_

_ Please kindly review_


	11. Two Different Hopes

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*harisen: giant paper fan

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 11 Two Different Hopes

* * *

"Tidak boleh." Tegas Hyuuga sekali lagi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu keluar kediaman Klan Kiyoshi. Tangannya dilipat di dada dan ia menatap Kuroko tanpa ampun. Tidak akan ia ijinkan pemuda berambut biru melangkah kaki keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aku Cuma mau pergi ke sekolah." Jawab Kuroko modus. Ia memang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tasnya pun sudah digenggam di tangan. Setelah kemarin ia dikembalikan ke pengawasan Klan Kiyoshi, ia tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemana pun. Ia dalam penjagaan ketat, ke sekolah saja tidak diperbolehkan.

"Kau bisa saja kabur untuk mencari Kagami-mu itu."

Kuroko menggerutu. Rupanya pikirannya terbaca. "Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku ini tidak selemah seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tidak mau." Kuroko memaksa, ia menantang Hyuuga, pemimpin tertinggi di klan Kiyoshi sekarang. "Aku mau bertemu dengan Kagami-kun."

"Berhenti memaksa. Kau tahu dia ada dimana sekarang?" Kuroko menggeleng dengan pasti. "Ia berada di Touou." Begitu mendengar kata 'Touou' mata Kuroko langsung terbelakak. Ia tahu, itu adalah tempat dimana Aomine berada sekarang. Benar, Aomine dan Kuroko sama-sama mengetahui dimana posisi masing-masing tapi mereka tak pernah bertemu kembali sejak 3 tahun lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya memilih untuk tak saling bertemu. "Kau ingin kesana? Bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki juga?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia ingin bertemu tapi disaat yang sama juga tidak ingin.

"Kukira kau akan bilang 'Mau'." Ujar Hyuuga agak menyindir. "Dia kan Aomine-kun yang selalu kau bela."

"Diam." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada marah.

"Aomine-kun yang seorang pengecut."

"Aku bilang diam!" Seru Kuroko dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Kalau memang itu maumu aku akan tetap diam disini." Kuroko pun menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal. Langkah kakinya sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi di setiap kayu yang diinjaknya. Jarak dari pintu depan hingga ke kamarnya lumayan jauh. Ketika ia baru saja sampai setengah jalan, Kuroko berhenti, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. "Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ah tidak, Hyuuga menyuruhku." Jawab Izuki sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia selalu saja kedapatan tugas untuk mengawasi atau menemani Kuroko lebih sering daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Itu karena mata elang yang ia miliki. Ia bisa melihat ke segala penjuru tanpa harus menengok atau memutar badan. Matanya itu juga memungkinkan ia untuk melihat gerakan Kuroko yang tidak normal. Tapi, walaupun ia bisa melihat, ia tetap tak bisa mengikuti gerakan Oni itu.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Kuroko pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Izuki tidak menyerah.

"Kau mau kemana, kamarmu itu belok sini, loh." Izuki menujuk ke arah kanan, ke arah lorong tempat kamar Kuroko berada.

"Aku mau ke atap."

_Lagi-lagi ia mau melihat langit._

_ Sejak dulu, kalau ada masalah, ia selalu pergi ke atap_

"Oi tunggu." Izuki terus mengikuti Kuroko.

"Berhenti! Aku mau sendirian!" Akhirnya Kuroko berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Izuki. Ia sudah kesal harus selalu dijaga seperti ini. Bukan hanya oleh klan Kiyoshi saja, semua orang, semenjak ia kecil selalu saja menjaganya secara berlebihan. Ia benci sekali. Ia ingin bebas. "Kalian selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti seorang tawanan. Selain itu, kalian juga tidak memikirkan perasaan orang."

"Kuroko." Gumam Izuki. Ia sebenarnya tidak membenci anak itu. Ia justru kasihan dan ingin membantunya. "Kau tidak usah memedulikan kata-kata Hyuuga, ia cuma-"

"Cuma apa..?" Kuroko menatap Izuki dengan sedih.

_Aku sebenarnya tidak membenci mereka._

_ Setidaknya dulu, sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi._

_ Ketika Aomine-kun menyuruhku lari dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. _

_ "Kuroko!" Kiyoshi Teppei, saat itu masih seorang calon ketua. Ia berhasil membawa para pendeta klannya untuk masuk dan menolong klan Kuroko. Ia yang pertama sampai. Dan untunglah ia dapat menemukan Kuroko yang sudah luka sana-sini. Jalan pun sulit._

_ "Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko terjatuh sambil menahan luka di bahu kanannya. Ia tak mampu berjalan lagi. "Tolong.. Aomine-kun."_

_ "Dia ada dimana?" Tanya Kiyoshi sigap._

_ "Ada di ruangan ayah.. Dia, melawan seorang Oni dari klan Hanamiya. Dia bisa mati. Kumohon, selamatkan dia." Kuroko tak dapat menahan air matanya, ia menatap Kiyoshi dengan penuh harapan agar 'cahaya'nya itu dapat diselamatkan. _

_ "Aku akan menolongnya. Aku janji." Kiyoshi tersenyum tenang. "Hyuuga! Kau jaga Kuroko!" Hyuuga yang sampai lebih terlambat pun segera bersiaga di sisi Kuroko._

_ "Baik! Anda mau kemana?!"_

_ "Aku akan menyelamatkan yang satunya lagi!" Kiyoshi pun segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kuroko. Sementara anak laki-laki berambut biru itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat Kiyoshi pergi menyelamatkan orang terpenting bagi dirinya. _

_ Kiyoshi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bisa merasa jijik ketika melihat banyaknya mayat yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa diantaranya sudah dikenalnya sejak lama, mereka adalah pendeta klan Kuroko yang selalu baik padanya. Tapi kini mereka hanya tinggal raga yang tak bernyawa. "Sialan."_

_ Kiyoshi pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan ayah Kuroko. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah mayat sang ketua Klan Kuroko. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Tubuh itu.. seperti sudah tak berbentuk. Tapi Kiyoshi tahu kalau itu adalah ketua Klan Kuroko hanya dari bajunya. "Aomine! Aomine!" Kiyoshi mencari-cari sosok bocah berkulit hitam itu di ruangan yang sudah porak poranda itu. "Aomi-"_

_ "To-long.." Kiyoshi samar-samar bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang muncul dari bawah reruntuhan. Ruangan ini seperti saksi nyata pertarungan antara Aomine dengan klan Hanamiya, salah satu klan terkuat di dunia Oni. Tentu saja tak mungkin bagi Aomine untuk menang. Ia masih 13 tahun dan ia tak memiliki kekuatan roh. _

_ "Aomine.. tenang.." Kiyoshi berusaha menarik Aomine dari reruntuhan itu. Ia berhasil. Namun Tubuh Aomine yang ada di hadapannya sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja racun Hanamiya yang sangat mengerikan itu, sudah hampir merenggut seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kematian. _

_ "Kiyoshi-san.. Aku tidak ingin mati."_

_ ._

_ ._

_ "Kiyoshi!" Setelah berhasil mengantar Kuroko ke tempat yang aman, Hyuuga pun menyusul Kiyoshi. Ia mencari calon ketua klannya itu di dalam ruangan dengan wajah bingung. "Jawab hoi, kau dimana!"_

_ "Aku disini, Hyuuga." Ujar Kiyoshi yang rupanya duduk bersandar di tembok dengan tubuh lunglai. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai menghitam, tanda-tanda terkena racun. Ia memegangi dada kanannya yang habis tertusuk sesuatu. _

_ "Ka-Kau! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dimana Aomine?" Hyuuga segera duduk di sebelah tuan mudanya itu dengan wajah cemas. _

_ "Dia, waktu aku sampai disini, racun Hanamiya sudah tak bisa diambil lagi dari tubuhnya, kecuali dipindahkan ke orang lain." Kiyoshi menyela dengan batuknya yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. "Kemudian ia menusukku dan membiarkan racun itu berpindah ke tubuhku. Haha.. yah, aku tak akan mati sih, aku bisa menetralisirnya sedikit. Jadi kemungkinan terburuk, aku akan berada dalam keadaan koma.."_

_ "Ti-tidak mungkin, lalu kemana dia sekarang?!" Hyuuga mencari-cari sosok Aomine. Tapi tak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka berdua disana. _

_ "Dia sudah pergi." Kiyoshi tersenyum pasrah. "Hyuuga, dengarkan aku.."_

_ "Sudah diam saja! Aku akan segera membawa-" Kiyoshi menggenggam erat pundak Hyuuga. _

_ "Kalau aku tak ada. Kau yang akan menggantikanku. Kau adalah pendeta tinggi klan kita. Dengan cara apa pun, kau harus bisa menjaga Kuroko, untukku. Menangkan hak itu, jangan biarkan klan lain yang mendapatkannya." Kiyoshi mulai kesulitan melihat. "Kau mau janji?"_

_ "Aku janji." _

_ Kemudian. Kiyoshi tertidur._

_ Ia tak pernah terbangun lagi._

_ ._

_ ._

_ "Hyuuga, apa kita tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membangunkannya?!" Riko mendatangi Hyuuga yang baru saja selesai memberikan pidato kepada para anggota klannya. Ayah Kiyoshi, meninggal dalam peristiwa itu, ditambah lagi Kiyoshi, satu-satunya keturunan sah, kehilangan kesadarannya. Perintah dan wewenang semuanya ada di tangan Hyuuga, sang pendeta tinggi. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Klan Kiyoshi berhasil memenangkan hak dalam menjaga Kuroko yang kini sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal._

_ "Tidak. Tidak ada. Kecuali api suci." Hyuuga menghentikkan langkahnya ketika melihat Kuroko yang terduduk di dekat kolam tengah klan Kiyoshi. Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikkan pun balas menatap Hyuuga. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya, Kuroko?"_

_ "Tidak." Kuroko menjawab cepat. "Aku lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya."_

_ "Begitu." Gumam Hyuuga kesal._

_ "Hyuuga-san." Kuroko mendekati sang pendeta tinggi. "Aku yakin, ini bukan salah Aomine-kun, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."_

_ "Apa?" Hyuuga bereaksi mendengar ucapan Kuroko. "Kau mau bilang kalau Kiyoshi, berbohong, begitu?"_

_ "Bukan. Hanya saja-"_

_ "Kuberitahu saja ya, ia menusuk ketua kami, memindahkan racunnya. Tak apa kalau memang selama hal itu dilakukan ia bisa hidup. Tapi, kenapa ia meninggalkannya begitu saja..? Kenapa ia meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang memiliki luka dalam di dada kanannya?"_

_ "..Itu." Kuroko tak bisa membalas. "Pasti ada kesalahan."_

_ "Hahahaha, jangan membelanya, Kuroko. Dia itu bukan cahayamu lagi. Dia cuma seorang bocah pengecut."_

_ "Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Aomine-kun! Kau tak tahu apa-apa soalnya!" Kuroko membela sahabatnya itu. _

_ "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu orang seperti apa dia." Balas Hyuuga tenang. "Kalau begitu katakan kepadaku, kenapa ia tak datang menemuimu?"_

_ ._

_ ._

Peristiwa itu menjadi awal terjadinya konflik di dalam batin Kuroko. Ia ingin memercayai Aomine tapi juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau sahabatnya itu tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Apa maksudnya? Apa perbuatannya pada Kiyoshi merupakan suatu fakta? Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Selama bertahun-tahun, Kuroko tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya perasaan mengambang dan kacau itu berubah menjadi suatu kebencian pada Kiyoshi dan para pendeta lainnya. Mungkin benci bukan kata yang tepat; 'ketidakpercayaan'.

Ia tak tahu harus kepada siapa ia percaya.

Bahkan ia pun ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada perasaannya.

Pada keyakinannya.

.

_Jika Kiyoshi-san adalah seorang pembohong_

_ Mungkin Aomine-kun adalah seorang pengkhianat_

_ Yang manapun_

_ Aku tidak suka_

.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti persis satu langkah sebelum sampai ke atap, tempat ia kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah ini. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan langit. "Bahkan, langit pun menangis."

.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

Mendengarkan bunyi rintik-rintik hujan yang meresap ke dalam batinnya.

.

Hujan ini

Entah kapan akan berakhir

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kagami-kun? Kau sudah mengerti belum?" Tanya Momoi dengan harisen di tangan kanannya. Ia siap memukul Kagami kapan saja ketika 'murid'nya itu melakukan kesalahan.

"Ehm jadi ada 3 konsep yang harus kupahami agar bisa menggunakan kekuatan rohku?" Kagami mencoba mengingat-ingat teori yang baru saja Momoi ajarkan padanya. "Yang pertama: Percaya. Yang kedua: Jangan merasa takut. Yang ketiga.. apa ya?" Harisen Momoi pun melayang ke arah Kagami.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang sih! Yang ketiga itu adalah: Pasrah."

"Ma-Maaf." Kagami memegang dahinya yang merah karena pukulan tadi.

"Baiklah, kau sudah cukup mengerti. Jadi sebaiknya langsung ke praktek." Momoi pun mengajak Kagami mengikutinya ke ruangan lain. Ruangan berdinding dan berlantai kayu itu cukup sempit dan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di dalamnya kecuali sebatang lilin kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Mau apa kita kesini?"

"Aku mau kau memadamkan api itu-"

"Oh itu sih gampang-"

"Tanpa menggunakan alat. Tanpa meniupnya. Tanpa menyentuhnya."

"A-Apa?!" Kagami terkaget mendengar kata-kata Momoi. Mana mungkin mematikan api itu tanpa melakukan ketiga hal tadi?

"Dengan kata lain, gunakan kekuatan rohmu untuk mematikannya. Oke?" Momoi pun bersiap meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di dalam ruangan. "Kau baru boleh keluar kalau kau sudah bisa melakukannya."

"Si-Sial.." Kagami menggerutu kesal.

.

.

"Satsuki, mana Kagami?" Tanya Aomine yang baru selesai melakukan tugas rutinnya sebagai opsir pemberantasan Oni. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Dia sedang kulatih untuk bisa mematikan api. Sudah mulai dari 5 jam yang lalu tapi belum selesai juga." Jawabnya santai.

"Hoo.." Gumam Aomine seolah tahu dimana Kagami sekarang. Ia pun segera menuju ke ruangan itu. Penasaran dengan yang dilakukan oleh si rambut merah itu.

_Bisa tidak ya?_

_ Rata-rata pendeta di kuil kami baru berhasil mematikannya sekitar seminggu lebih_

_ Soalnya ini latihan yang paling dasar sih_

_ Perlu pemahaman konsep yang ku-_

_Apa?!_

Aomine terkejut ketika mengintip latihan Kagami.

Kagami hanya merentangkan tangan kirinya ke arah lilin itu. Ia berwajah sangat serius. Kemudian perlahan, tangannya itu digerakkan seperti sedang meremas sesuatu selama beberapa saat. Setelah ia membuka kepalan tangannya, secara ajaib api yang ada di depannya menghilang. "Ah kali ini lebih cepat." Kagami pun mengambil korek yang ada di dekat lilin itu, kemudian ia kembali menyalakan lilin yang sudah padam itu.

_Se-sebenarnya sudah berapa kali ia mematikan api itu?_

"Kagami!" Aomine akhirnya mengganggu juga. Kagami yang sedang memegang korek yang terbakar pun terkejut hingga tangannya terselomot api.

"Aw Aw Aw! Jangan bikin kaget kenapa sih!?" Protes Kagami sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang agak gosong kena api.

"Kau sudah bisa memahami konsepnya?"

"Ah.. ya.."

"Bagaimana Caranya? Kau kan bodoh-"

_Bukan, justru karena ia bodoh.._

_Makanya ia cepat mengerti._

"Gampang saja kok. Aku nggak mengerti dengan 3 hal utama yang diajarkan oleh Momoi-san tadi. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalaku. Untuk apa susah-susah memikirkan hal rumit seperti itu. Mematikan api seperti itu sih hanya perlu membalik fakta yang terjadi sehari-hari."

"Hah?" Giliran Aomine yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kalau mematikan api secara fisik, artinya tubuh kita menjalankan apa yang kita pikirkan. Jadi, kenapa kita tak membaliknya saja? Pikiran kita menjalankan apa yang tubuh kita lakukan. Menurutku itu adalah konsep yang lebih tepat."

_Kekuatan roh_

_ Sesuatu yang tak nyata_

_ Kita tak bisa mengendalikannya dengan raga_

_ Hanya dengan jiwa_

_ Hahahaha_

_ Dia ini.. lebih menarik dari dugaanku_

_ Kami para pendeta memang sengaja membingungkan calon pendeta dengan 3 konsep palsu itu. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa menemukan konsep itu sendiri._

_ Makanya butuh waktu yang lama bagi pendeta-pendeta untuk menyelesaikan latihan ini_

_ Sebenarnya mereka sudah punya potensi, kalau konsep mereka kuat, maka mengendalikan akan menjadi mudah._

_ Dan konsep yang kuat itu, harus ditemukan sendiri_

"Jadi bodoh itu enak ya." Aomine tertawa.

"Daritadi ngatain bodoh terus, padahal kau- ..Ah tidak." Kagami yang tadinya mau membalas kata-kata Aomine teringat bahwa Aomine, apapun yang ia lakukan, tak bisa membangkitkan kekuatan rohnya. Bahkan dengan memahami konsep kekuatan roh itu sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aomine menjawab santai. "Kau hebat juga, bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku heran.. kenapa kau mau melakukan latihan ini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku. Kau tiba-tiba saja 'dikurung' di tempat ini oleh orang yang tak kau kenal sebelumnya. Kemudian mereka menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan. Bahkan mereka bilang kalau kau punya beban tanggung jawab yang besar. Apa kau tak merasa kesal dan ingin kabur?" Tanya Aomine memanas-manasi.

"Um.. Gimana ya. Aku tak merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat latihan seperti ini?"

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Aku tidak bilang ya. Ayahku di Amerika juga seorang pendeta, dia membuat kuil disana. Yah kuil kecil sih. Meskipun begitu, dia tak pernah mengajariku hal seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya aku lumayan familiar." Cerita Kagami.

"Tunggu.." Aomine merasa ada suatu hal yang selama ini tak disadarinya. "Kagami.. jangan-jangan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa nama Ayahmu.. Kagami Seiji?"

"..Kau kenal dia?"

Mata Aomine membelakak. Ia tak menyangka ada kebetulan seperti ini. "Ahahahahaha… Kau tak tahu ya Kagami, ayahmu itu lumayan terkenal disini."

"Terkenal bagaimana?"

"Dia itu mantan pendeta tinggi Klan Kiyoshi."

_Eh?_

_ Eh?!_

_ EEEEEEEEH?!_

Kagami tak bersuara. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mengekspresikannya dalam bentuk suara. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya memilih kaitan dengan semua ini. Soalnya, selama ini Kagami mengira kalau ayahnya Cuma pendeta gadungan yang tidak bisa melakukan mantra apa pun.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal ayahku?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Aku Cuma sering dengar namanya. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia hilang entah kemana. Tak kusangka ia pergi ke Amerika."

"…Aku.. nggak tahu apa-apa." Kagami bergumam sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua latihan ini?" Tanya Aomine yang berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan itu ke jalan yang benar.

"Oh itu.. mudah saja.. soalnya aku ingin jadi kuat." Wajah Kagami berubah raut menjadi lebih lembut.

"Kuat?"

"Dulu aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting. Aku tak bisa melindunginya, padahal aku sudah janji." Kagami pun membalikkan badannya, tidak ingin menatap Aomine. "Sebenarnya.. selama ini aku selalu merasa bersalah. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Aomine hanya mendengar ceritanya dengan seksama. Ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Kagami. Perasaan gagal melindungi seseorang.

"Waktu aku tiba disini dan semua hal aneh ini terjadi.. jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa.. Bahwa, aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memaafkan diriku. Untuk sekali lagi mencoba melindungi seseorang. Aku tak merasa bahwa ramalan itu adalah sesuatu yang berat.. aku merasa itu adalah suatu berkah yang perlu kusyukuri.. Karena aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi." Kagami menengok ke arah Kagami dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Wajahnya penuh antusiasme. Sepertinya tak sabar untuk menempa dirinya sendiri.

_._

_ Bukan.. Kagami_

_ Bukan perasaan seperti itu yang harusnya kau miliki_

_ Kau tak bisa berusaha hanya karena kau ingin menjadi kuat_

_ Tidak boleh semata-mata hanya karena dirimu sendiri_

_ ._

_ ._

_ Kau harus memikirkan bayanganmu._

_ Memikirkan rekanmu._

_ Kalau tidak, sampai kapan pun_

_ Kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Aomine hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

.

.

To be Continued

Just try to forget the fire practice part if it is confusing LOL /kicked

It's so hard to make rules in this universe :") /and I am not onmyouji myself /shot

Thanks for reading

Please kindly review


	12. Meeting Point

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

*taken the Buddhist mantra from aetw dot org

* * *

Chapter 12 Meeting Point

* * *

"Si-sialan, aku benar-benar tersesat sekarang." Kagami memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia hanya berputar-putar saja di hutan ini. Benar, sekarang ia sedang melakukan salah satu latihan yang diberikan oleh Momoi. Karena ia sudah memahami konsep dan sudah memelajari lumayan banyak mantra. Jadi sekarang saatnya ia mempraktekannya.

Di belakang akademi Touou, terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat, sesuatu yang sangat jarang ditemukan di kota besar dan modern seperti Tokyo. Hutan ini konon masih dijaga kesuciannya sejak dulu, jarang sekali manusia yang masuk, apalagi yang datang untuk mengeksploitasi. Karena itu, hutan ini masih sangat angker dikarenakan banyak roh dan jejadian yang masih tinggal di dalamnya.

Meskipun Kagami dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pembasmi Oni, tapi pelatihan untuk melawan roh dan jejadian adalah hal yang penting untuk kekuatan rohnya. Oni jelas adalah mahluk yang berbeda dari roh atau jejadian karena ia lahir dan mati dengan cara yang sama seperti manusia. Sedangkan roh dan jejadian adalah 'produk gagal' dari mahluk hidup yang sudah mati. Tapi untuk membunuh Oni, cara yang dilakukan hampir sama seperti cara mengusir roh dan jejadian.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya pulang ya.." Kagami melihat ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi. Hutan ini benar-benar belantara, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang pernah kesitu. Kagami hanya disuruh jalan masuk ke hutan sekitar 20 langkah lalu kembali lagi. Tapi saat ia ingin kembali, jalan masuknya seakan sudah hilang. Padahal tadinya ia pikir ini adalah tugas yang mudah, tapi ternyata ia sudah meremehkannya. "Aku ditipu oleh cewek rambut Pink itu. Sial."

_Srek_

Kagami mendengar langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan di belakangnya. Ia menengok dengan sigap, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Bikin takut sa-" Ketika Kagami kembali menghadap depan, sesuatu telah muncul di hadapannya. Sebuah moncong besar yang menganga, dipenuhi oleh gigi-gigi taring, tampak kelaparan hingga mengeluarkan begitu banyak liur.

"UWAAAAA!" Kagami melompat ke belakang sebelum mahluk itu sempat menggigitnya. Karena gagal mendapatkan daging Kagami, mahluk itu malah menabrak pohon yang ada di belakang Kagami. Sedangkan sang manusia tersungkur ke dekat bawah pohon dan samar-samar bisa melihat tubuh mahluk itu. Itu adalah Ookami, serigala jejadian. Mereka memang biasa tinggal di gunung atau hutan belantara seperti ini. Tapi tak disangka masih ada di jaman sekarang. "Gi-gila!" Kagami yang tak sempat berdiri pun merangkak menjauh sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum Ookami itu mengejarnya lagi.

Kagami sejak dulu memang memiliki kaki yang cepat, tapi disaat seperti ini justru tidak bisa ia gunakan. Rasa takut memengaruhi cara berlarinya, ia tak dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Ookami itu terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun, sepertinya sudah lama tak merasakan daging manusia. "Brengsek! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa- Tunggu, mantra ya mantra.."

Baru saja Kagami mau memikirkan mantra apa yang harus dibacanya, serigala itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan hampir saja mencaplok lehernya. Kagami lagi-lagi terjatuh, tapi kali ini dengan posisi yang berbeda. Serigala itu kini berdiri di depannya yang terduduk lemah, kapan saja bisa mencabut nyawanya. "Ayo.. mantra.. mantra…" Kepala Kagami kosong. Ia lupa segalanya.

_Tenang Taiga.. tenang.._

_ Coba ingat-ingat._

_ Kau tidak sepelupa itu kok._

Kagami pun menyatukan jari telunjuknya dan berkonsentrasi terhadap musuhnya. Begitu Ookami tersebut menerjang ke arahnya, spontan Kagami langsung merapal satu-satunya mantra yang ia ingat saat itu.

_ "__namu amida butsu__.. __nomaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kanman on amirita teizei kara un!"_

Secercah cahaya muncul dari jemari Kagami dan langsung mengenai sang target. Mahluk jejadian itu pun kontan terlempar sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang sangat besar, hampir empat kali tubuh Kagami itu terkapar begitu saja. Sepertinya serangan tadi tepat mengenai dahinya. Kagami yang masih merasakan sisa-sisa ketegangan tak lantas dapat bergerak langsung. Ia harus mengatur napasnya dulu, terutama jantungnya yang tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba macam tadi.

"Kukira.. bakal mati." Ia pun berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

_Kenapa bisa ada tempat seperti ini di Tokyo_

_ Ini tidak masuk akal!_

_ Kalau ada manusia yang masuk kesini selain Onmyouji, pasti ma-_

_ Tunggu.._

_ Benar. Hal seperti ini tidak masuk akal_

_ Padahal aku Cuma berjalan 20 langkah tapi tidak bisa kembali_

_ Benar!_

_ Hutan ini, pasti Cuma ilusi!_

Kagami yang sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi kemudian menyatukan jemarinya lagi dan berniat membaca suatu mantra yang dipelajarinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mantra pemusnah ilusi. Mantra _Komyo Shingon _atau disebut juga Mantra Cahaya. Digunakan untuk menerangi seseorang dari hal yang membutakannya. Entah itu ilusi yang nyata atau hal yang menyesatkan hati.

"_on abokya_.. ngg apa ya…" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya, ia tak bisa menguasai sebegitu banyak mantra dalam waktu singkat, jadi pasti ada beberapa yang dilupakan.

"_on abokya beiroshano maka-bodara mani__handoma jimbara harabaritaya un__" _Begitu Karakter terakhir selesai ia ucapkan, perlahan namun pasti, hutan tempatnya berdiri sekarang, berubah menjadi hutan yang.. bahkan tidak perlu dibilang hutan. Hanya tempat yang banyak pohonnya saja. Dan bisa dengan jelas ia melihat Akademi Touou ada di depan matanya, begitu besar dan tinggi.

"Kau berhasil Kagami-kun!" Tiba-tiba saja Momoi muncul di belakangnya sambil menyebar confetti.

"Ja..jadi benar Cuma ilusi." Kagami melirik gurunya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ia merasa sudah dibodohi sedari tadi.

"Mana mungkin ada tempat seperti ini di Tokyo hahahaha." Momoi tertawa keras, agak menyinggung Kagami. "Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menyelesaikannya. Oh ya kalau kau penasaran, Ookami itu ilusi juga."

"A-APA?!"

"Jangan marah, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan ti-"

"Itu karena dia bodoh." Tiba-tiba saja Aomine muncul dan menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maumu lagi, hah?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Aomine pun tidak mengira kalau Ookami tadi ilusi juga. Dia panik setengah mati waktu kau hampir dimakan, tuh lihat dia sudah bawa pedang." Momoi tertawa nakal sambil menunjuk ke tangan Aomine yang menggenggam pedang hitamnya.

"Be-berisik kau Satsuki!"

_Wah.. tidak disangka_

_ Orang ini khawatir juga_

"Yah, dengan begini latihan kekuatan rohmu sudah selesai, Kagami-kun." Momoi tersenyum lembut kepada muridnya itu. "Mulai besok kau sudah boleh kembali sekolah."

"Aku mau tanya kenapa setelah aku menguasai cara menggunakan kekuatan roh aku diperbolehkan keluar?" Kagami mengangkat tangannya seolah sedang berada di ruang kelas sungguhan.

"Soalnya dengan kekuatan itu, sekarang kau sudah bisa membedakan mana Oni dan manusia. Jadi kalau ada mereka yang mau menyergapmu, kau bisa menyadari tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka." Jelas Momoi. "Besok juga kau akan belajar latihan fisik dengan Dai-"

"Mulai sekarang." Aomine tiba-tiba melempar pedang lain yang berbeda dari yang dimilikinya ke arah Kagami. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, menyuruh Kagami mengikutinya pergi.

"He?" Kagami menggumam malas sambil menangkap pedang yang dilempar tadi. "Pedang apa ini?" Ia pun mengangkatnya dari sarung yang menyelimutinya.

"Itu Akatsuki." Jawab Momoi dengan nada agak sedih. "Pedang ini dulu digunakan oleh Dai-chan dalam pelatihannya menjadi cahaya. Soalnya, pedang ini dibuat khusus. Semakin kuat kekuatan roh seseorang, semakin kuat daya serangnya."

"Lalu apa yang dipegangnya sekarang?"

"Itu Kurotsume. Pedang itu dibuat pada jaman Sengoku dan telah digunakan banyak Samurai hebat. Ia menggunakannya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan pedang yang menekankan pada kekuatan fisik, bukan roh. Seperti melupakan sebagaimana kerasnya usaha ia untuk mendapatkannya selama ini."

_Aomine._

_ Ia memberikan ini untukku?_

Kagami pun menggenggam erat Akatsuki dan mengejar Aomine. "Kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Kita dapat tugas." Jawab Aomine.

"Tugas?"

"Ya sebagai divisi pemberantasan Oni. Dilaporkan ada beberapa kelompok Oni yang mengedarkan sejenis narkoba."

"Nar-narkoba?!" Kagami terkejut. Habis aneh saja mendengar seorang Oni mengedarkan Narkoba, tidak ada bedanya dnegan manusia.

"Yah.. klan Oni kali ini memiliki darah yang cukup unik. Berbeda dengan Hanamiya, darah yang mereka miliki memiliki efek sama dengan ganja bila dikonsumsi oleh manusia."

"Kau yakin aku boleh ikut?"

"Hah tentu saja Baka! Kalau kau tak mulai-mulai kapan bisa maju!" Aomine menjitak kepala belakang Kagami dengan keras.

"Ck.. biasa aja dong."

.

.

.

.

"WUAHHHHHH~" Kagami berdecak kagum saat melihat tempat pengintaian gerakan Oni pengedar narkoba itu. Seperti di film-film saja. Touou menyewa satu ruangan di sebuah hotel yang tepat berada di seberang hotel yang menjadi basis Oni-Oni itu. Di dalamnya banyak alat yang berguna untuk pengintaian seperti kamera, teropong dan layar computer besar dan alat-alat canggih lainnya yang tak dimengerti Kagami. Selain alat-alat itu, juga ada Sakurai dan Imayoshi yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana.

"Jangan kampungan ah." Ejek Aomine.

"Kau dulu juga kaget begitu, Aomine." Ujar Imayoshi.

"Sesama saja belagu.." Kagami tertawa menyindir.

"Mati kau." Setelah membalas kata-kata Kagami, Aomine pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan monitor besar yang menampilkan gerakan para Oni-Oni itu. Mereka memasang beberapa kamera di dalam kamar hotel yang sering digunakan oleh Oni-Oni itu. "Jadi siapa mereka?"

"Mereka dari klan Kizetsuki. Sebenarnya mereka termasuk klan rendah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan tanduk mereka, makanya mereka selalu memakai topi atau penutup kepala." Jelas Imayoshi. "Sudah seminggu kami mengamati mereka, akhirnya kemarin malam terbukti bahwa benar mereka melakukan transaksi dengan sekelompok manusia dari genk kecil disekitar sini."

"Hoo.. Jadi kita langsung libas saja nih?"

"Me-memangnya boleh begitu?" Kagami tak mengerti ucapan Aomine. Bukannya harusnya mereka membawa bukti lalu menangkap mereka, setelah itu baru dibawa ke pengadilan?

"Tentu saja boleh. Mereka kan Oni, bukan manusia. Keberadaan mereka diantara kita saja sudah merupakan suatu kesalahan, apalagi kalau mereka sampai merugikan kita, tidak ada ampun lagi." Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari toilet yang ada di kamar itu. Muncul laki-laki yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Kagami. Ia berambut blonde pucat dan berwajah sangar.

"Ah.. Wakamatsu-san." Ujar Sakurai. Itu adalah Wakamatsu Kosuke, salah seorang pendeta yang masuk dalam misi kali ini. Ia dikenal sebagai petarung yang hebat.

"Wakamatsu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Biar berisik, tapi dia anggota kita juga." Jawab Aomine.

"A-Aomine! Apa maksudmu dengan berisik, hah?!" Wakamatsu menunjuk ke arah Aomine dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Lagian kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?! Janjiannya kan-"

"Diam." Aomine menatap Wakamatsu dengan tatapan menekannya. "Aku banyak urusan, tidak seperti kau."

"A-Apa.." Wakamatsu ingin membalas tapi ia sudah cukup takut dengan tatapan kouhai-nya itu. "Ng? Kau siapa?" Tanyanya ketika melihat sosok Kagami.

"Ah A-"

"Dia Kagami. Mulai hari ini dia akan ikut di setiap misi kita."

"Kagami.. jadi kau." Gumam Wakamatsu kagum.

"Ah salam ke-"

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Imayoshi memberi perintah.

_Kenapa sih ucapanku selalu dipotong?!_

_ Bikin emosi saja_

"Target menyewa beberapa kamar berbeda lantai di hotel itu. Kita akan menyerang secara terpisah. Jangan sampai ada manusia yang terlibat. Lakukan dengan bersih." Imayoshi memberikan instruksi sambil mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkannya. "Aku dan Wakamatsu akan mengurus lantai 5 ke atas. Lantai 1 sampai 4 jadi tanggunganmu Aomine. Sementara Sakurai akan mengawasi dari sini. Mengerti?"

Semua orang yang ada disitu menjawab pertanyaan Imayoshi dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, kecuali Kagami. "Kagami, kau ikut denganku." Ujar Aomine.

"Eeeh? Kau yakin aku akan berguna?"

"Aku yakin. Cepat ambil pedangmu." Kagami, meskipun bimbang, ia akhirnya mengikuti 'instruktur'nya itu. "Kau pernah belajar pedang sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya itu?"

"Waktu aku mengajakmu duel, gerakanmu tidak seperti seorang amatiran. Kau pasti pernah menjalani sebuah pelatihan meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Ah.. ya dulu memang pernah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lupa."

_Latihan ya_

_ Dulu aku melakukannya hanya karena ajakan Tatsuya_

_ Setelah dia tidak ada_

_ Aku sudah lupa_

_ Aku sudah tak peduli_

.

.

.

"Target kita ada di ruangan 202." Aomine menunjuk ke arah kamar yang dimaksudnya. "Menurut apa yang dikatakan Ryou, sepertinya para pelanggan yang ingin mencoba diajak ke kamar ini. Jadi mungkin saja ada manusia di dalam sana, kita harus berhati-hati."

"..Kau yakin kita harus langsung membunuhnya?" Kagami mendadak menjadi ragu. Bagi seorang yang bertubuh besar sepertinya, memang agak terdengar aneh kalau ia bersikap baik hati begitu.

Aomine pun menjitak Kagami dengan punggung Kurotsume. "Tugasmu adalah melindungi punggungku."

"Aduh.. Oh iya Aomine, kau bukannya tidak punya kekuatan roh? Lalu kenapa kau bisa membedakan mana manusia dan Oni?"

Aomine tidak memedulikan kata-kata Kagami. Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar 202 dan mendobraknya dengan kasar. Oni-Oni yang ada di dalamnya langsung kaget bukan main. Mereka sedang repot menyuntikkan darah mereka pada anak-anak SMA yang merupakan pelanggan mereka. Anak-anak itu, yang sudah setengah teler, hanya terkapar dalam keadaan sadar di atas tempat tidur. "Insting."

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya salah seorang Oni berkulit kelabu.

"Hukumanmu." Kemudian Aomine menebas kepalanya tanpa ampun sementara Kagami hanya bisa mengamati dengan kekaguman memenuhi perasaannya. Berapa kali pun ia melihatnya, tetap saja Aomine memang mengaggumkan. Kalau ia bisa begini tanpa kekuatan roh, akan jadi seperti ia jika ia memilikinya.

"Tunggu! Jangan!" Satu persatu Oni yang ada disana berteriak ketakutan. Ia terlalu lemah, bahkan ingin melawan Aomine pun tidak.

"Tidak ada ampun." Aomine pun mengangkat pedangnya, disaat yang sama di belakangnya muncul seorang Oni lain yang bersiap menerkamnya. Hanya Kagami yang menyadari keberadaan Oni tersebut.

"Aomine!" Kagami pun segera melesat sambil melepaskan Akatsuki dari sarungnya. Tanpa banyak ragu, ia membelah tubuh Oni itu.

_Hhh- Hhh- Sial_

_ Baru melakukan yang begini saja napasku sudah begini_

_._

_Perasaan apa ini.._

_ Pedang ini.. seperti menghisap kekuatanku_

_ ._

"Tuh kan kau bisa." Aomine pun memuji sambil menebas Oni yang meminta tolong tadi. "Meskipun kekuatanmu belum seberapa, tapi dengan Akatsuki, kau bisa mengatasinya."

"A-Apa?" Kagami yang merasa lelah agak sulit mencerna kata-kata Aomine.

"Brengsek kau Manusia.." Seorang Oni yang bertubuh lebih besar dari lainnya berdiri dan berniat menghancurleburkan Aomine. Sepertinya dia memang jauh lebih kuat dari teman-temannya yang tadi.

"Sudah nanti saja. Kau bereskan saja Oni-Oni yang ada disana. Aku urus yang disini." Aomine menunjuk ke arah beberapa Oni yang berniat lari.

"Eh? Eh?"

"Cepat bodoh!" Aomine menendang Kagami dengan kesal. Kagami pun mau tak mau mengejar Oni-Oni itu. Mereka menggunakan tangga darurat, berusaha untuk turun ke bawah.

"Woi Tunggu!" Kagami tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia tak peduli dengan tangga. Dengan satu lompatan ia berhasil menyingkat anak-anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan satu. "Kubilang tunggu!" Kagami pun berhasil menebas salah satu dari tiga Oni yang lari.

Sayangnya, kedua Oni itu berlari ke lobi hotel, dimana banyak manusia berkumpul. Kejar-kejaran mereka sangat menarik perhatian. Setelah bersusah payah mendorong orang yang lalu lalang dan melompati beberapa halangan seperti meja dan koper, akhirnya Kagami berhasil membunuh salah satunya lagi. Teriakan manusia-manusia yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pun menggema dan mengisi lobi hotel itu. Mereka pun berlari ketakutan dengan arah yang kacau.

"Si-Sial." Oni terakhir yang masih hidup tak menyangka bahwa Kagami akan berhasil membunuh kedua temannya, kalau ia berlari pasti juga akan terkejar. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia pun menarik seorang remaja perempuan yang tak sengaja ada disana. "Kalau kau mendekat akan kubunuh dia!"

Perempuan itu berteriak ketakutan dengan cakar tajam menempel di lehernya yang kurus. Kagami tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak!" Oni itu makin mendekatkan cakarnya. "Kenapa aku harus mati, hah?!"

Kagami tak menyangka Oni itu mengucapkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia sendiri.. juga tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan. Di dalam hatinya, ia tak tahu apa tindakannya itu benar atau tidak. Apakah Oni berbeda dari manusia?

_Manusia dan Oni sama-sama melakukan kejahatan_

_ Tapi kenapa hanya Oni yang harus dibunuh_

_ ._

_ "Jepang harus terdiri dari ras tunggal."_

_ ._

_ Apakah mereka layak untuk mati?_

_ Kenapa mereka harus mati?!_

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya? Hahahaha jangan bercanda, kau membunuh teman-temanku tanpa memikirkannya." Oni itu kesal melihat wajah Kagami. "Itu sebabnya aku benci kalian, manusia-manusia brengsek!"

Dengan sekali cakar, leher perempuan yang disanderanya itu langsung berlubang dan dipenuhi warna merah. Ia bahkan tak sempat berteriak. Tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa itu jatuh ke karpet dalam sekejap langsung merubah warnanya.

Mata wanita itu terbuka lebar.

Entahlah. Tapi Kagami merasa wanita itu menatap matanya sekarang.

Berkata; Tolong.

_Dia mati._

Kagami menggenggam erat Akatsuki. "Keparat!" Ia pun melompat dan menebas Oni yang telah membunuh wanita itu. Kepala sang Oni pun terpisah dari tubuhnya dan darah hitam pun ikut 'menghiasi' lobi hotel. Kagami baru kali ini melihat langsung mayat yang ditebasnya, ia merasa jijik dan tak dapat menahan perasaan ingin muntahnya. Ia pun berpegangan pada tembok dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

_Kenapa?_

Adalah satu-satunya kata yang ada di kepala Kagami.

Ia seharusnya bisa menolong perempuan itu.

Ia masih muda, seumuran dengannya mungkin.

Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Ia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

.

Kagami menengok ke arah jenazah wanita itu. Matanya basah dan raut wajahnya sedih. Suaranya bergetar. "Maaf."

_ Lagi-lagi_

_ Aku gagal melindungi seseorang_

_._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"Kemana Kagami?" Tanya Imayoshi sehabis membawa jenazah para Oni, dan tentu saja wanita tadi, ke tempat yang seharusnya. Para anggota divisi yang lain segera menyusul ke lobi begitu mendengar keributan itu dan tentu saja sedikit banyak mereka tahu apa yang terjadi hanya dari pemandangan yang ada disana, tanpa Kagami harus bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri." Ujar Aomine tenang. Ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah memberikan tugas itu pada Kagami, tapi.. di sudut hatinya yang lain ia merasa kejadian itu diperlukan. "Ia baru pertama kali membunuh."

"Yah.. sama seperti kau dulu.."

"Hah?" Aomine melirik tak percaya.

"Kau yang dulu itu tampang preman hati malaikat, membunuh kecoa pun kau tidak mau."

"Itu karena aku jijik!"

"Hahaha, yah tapi.. sejak 3 tahun lalu, kau sudah berubah."

Aomine terdiam, tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Kemudian ia melihat ke atas, ke arah langit. "Ah.. hujan."

.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya aku kesini ngapain sih?_

Kagami tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di gerbang SMA Seirin. Mungkin, ia ingin bertemu Kuroko. Tapi sore begini, sudah tidak ada kegiatan di sekolah. "Ng- Hujan?!"

Kagami yang merasakan rintik hujan mulai menghujam tubuhnya pun segera berlindung di dalam sekolah. Syukurlah masih terbuka. Bajunya tidak terlalu basah tapi rambutnya benar-benar kuyup.

_Rasanya aneh tidak mengenakan seragam saat ke sekolah_

_ ..Ng? Suara apa itu?_

Kagami menengok ke kiri dengan wajah penasaran. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara langkah ka-

"Kagami-kun."

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Kagami reflek melompat dan dengan sukses menabrak loker besi yang ada di belakang. "Ku-Kuroko?!"

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kuroko, mengenakan baju bebasnya, menatap Kagami dengan penuh pertanyaan.

_Ya ampun.. bikin kaget saja_

_ Tak disangka bisa benar-benar bertemu dengannya disini_

_ ..Kami kan sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu_

_ Apa dia tahu kalau aku selama ini ada di Touou?_

_ Ah, dari wajahnya sih sepertinya dia sudah tahu_

"Ahahaha, hujan dan ternyata aku di dekat si- Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak pakai seragam?" Kagami menyadari keganjalan yang ada di tubuh Kuroko. Padahal ini hari sekolah.

"Soalnya aku bolos."

….

"LALU BUAT APA KAU KESINI?!" Kagami emosi.

"..Soalnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya aku dilarang pergi ke sekolah, tapi entah kenapa.. aku merasa hari ini kau akan datang. Jadi aku menyelinap dan menunggu di perpustakaan." Jelas Kuroko santai.

_Aneh._

_ Sama denganku._

_ Aku juga merasa kalau.. dia akan ada disini._

"Memang kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja."

_Rasanya aneh._

_ Kenapa aku senang ya dibilang begitu._

"Kagami-kun sendiri?"

"Eh- Ng- Hahahaha.. yah, sebenarnya, aku baru saja mengalami kejadian kurang enak." Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa, ia percaya, Kuroko akan mendengarkannya dan.. menolongnya.

.

.

"Jadi begitu." Gumam Kuroko selesai mendengarkan cerita Kagami. "Lalu apa yang Kagami-kun rasakan sekarang?"

"Eh?" Kagami menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Entahlah, perasaanku kacau. Aku merasa Oni-Oni itu tak pantas diperlakukan begitu. Kenapa.. kita harus membunuh-"

"Itu karena mereka akan membunuh manusia kalau kita tidak membunuhnya." Kagami terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Oni.

"Tapi.. tetap saja."

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau menolong teman-teman waktu di arena bowling?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Waktu itu, kau ingin membunuh Oni itu kan?" Kata-kata menusuk ke hati Kagami. Memang benar, saat itu ia begitu serius untuk membunuh mahluk kejam itu.

"Itu karena aku ingin melindungi teman-teman."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Melindungi bukanlah suatu dosa."

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Kagami terasa hangat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kegelapan yang menyelimutinya sedari tadi sudah dicabut. "Tapi.. aku masih merasa sebenarnya kita bisa hidup bersama. Asal Oni-Oni itu mau hidup seperti manusia."

"Kau salah Kagami-kun." Kuroko menatap dalam Cahayanya itu. "Para Oni, adalah bangsa yang terhormat, kenapa harus mereka yang menyesuaikan diri? Kenapa bukan manusia?"

"…Itu.."

"Kau selama ini tidak ada di Jepang, jadi kau tidak tahu. Permusuhan Oni dan manusia lebih dari yang kau tahu. Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau aku berasal dari Klan Kuroko, Klan dengan darah Oni yang hidup sebagai Onmyouji. Meskipun begitu, sebelum aku lahir, sebenarnya ketiga klan yang lain memusuhi kami."

A-_apa?_

"Karena seorang bayangan lahir di klan kami, maka mau tak mau klan lain harus lebih bekerjasama dengan kami."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan Kise."

"Yah, itu karena kami ada di generasi yang sama." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu Kagami-kun. Oni dan Manusia sama-sama ras yang terhormat. Oni lebih kuat tapi Manusia lebih banyak. Selama bertahun-tahun kami saling membenci dan hidup dalam perjanjian yang menyiksa. Tapi semua orang yakin, pasti akan ada akhir."

"Akhir?"

"Ya, seperti apa yang diramalkan." Keduanya berpandangan, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kita, yang akan mengakhirinya."

"..Kuroko."

"Selama ini aku selalu hidup di masa lalu, aku selalu menangis karena hal-hal yang sudah terjadi. Terus hidup dalam kebencian dan penyesalan." Kuroko terdiam sebentar. "Sementara kau, Kagami. Kau terus menjalani masa depan yang ditentukan orang lain, tanpa mengeluh dan tanpa ketakutan. Tapi kau tersesat karena kau tak tahu apa yang ada di depanmu dan apa yang ada di belakangmu."

Kagami tak menjawab, ia merasa bahwa kata-kata Kuroko benar. Ia ingin menggapai masa depan, tapi bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu dimana ia menjejakkan kakinya sekarang.

"Kita berdua, tak bisa berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Kau dan aku, kita akan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Kau harus percaya padaku, dan aku pun harus percaya padamu." Kuroko mengepalkan tangan kirinya, meminta tanggapan dari Kagami.

"Kau serius? Kau tak apa-apa denganku?"

"Yah, tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Tapi.. berjuang denganmu, aku yakin akan jadi menyenangkan." Kuroko tersenyum sambil tetap meminta balasan dari Kagami.

"Hahaha, baiklah." Kagami pun membalas kepalan tangan Kuroko.

.

.

.

Dan hujan pun reda.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_ Please kindly review!_

_ Sorry again for the late update and the slow plot development ;_;_

_ It's not like I have writer block, I actually have prepared the ending :")_

_ But it's still far far away until we reach the ending XD_


	13. Rising Hope

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 13 Rising Hope

* * *

Samar-samar Kuroko dapat merasakan bunyi kicau burung di telinganya. Ia mengucek matanya kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Hari ini, akhirnya ia dibolehkan kembali ke sekolah. Setelah kejadian kemarin dimana ia kabur diam-diam dari kediaman Kiyoshi untuk bertemu dengan Kagami. Ketika ia tiba di rumah, semua orang begitu lega, pasalnya mereka sudah sangat panik ketika mengetahui Kuroko menghilang dari kamar.

_"Kuroko, kemana saja kau?" Tanya Hyuuga dengan tampang kesal. Mereka semua sudah dibuat repot oleh anak SMA yang satu ini. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya kami?"_

_ "Maaf. Aku pergi bertemu dengan Kagami-kun."_

_ Hyuuga menghela napas panjang-panjang kemudian menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya." Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kuroko. "Kau besok sudah boleh ke sekolah."_

_ "Eh?" Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan begini. Jelas-jelas ia pergi ke luar tanpa ijin, membuat panik semua orang, tapi kenapa ia malah dibolehkan untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi?_

_ "Dia sebenarnya tidak enak denganmu soal kejadian kemarin." Bisik Riko yang juga berada disana. "Tapi dia gengsi untuk minta maaf, jadi begitu deh."_

Meskipun ia menghargai perbuatan Hyuuga, tetap saja.. di hatinya ia masih sulit menerimanya. Ia kesulitan untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya Hyuuga itu adalah orang yang baik.

Kuroko pun membereskan futonnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi masih dengan piyamanya. Kamar mandi laki-laki itu tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ada kamar mandi utama yang letaknya agak di tengah tapi Kuroko tidak terlalu suka disana, karena penuh dan ramai. Rasanya sumpek kalau disana, apalagi pagi-pagi seperti ini. Karena itu ia lebih suka ke kamar mandi yang lebih kecil yang ada di dekat kamarnya itu. Meskipun peralatan mandinya lebih tradisional, yang penting bisa santai.

Kuroko pun memulai rutinitas paginya. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang naik seperti jambul, mencuci mukanya dan tentu saja menyikat gigi. Ketika ia berkumur, seseorang bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam. Tapi Kuroko tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia menghadap ke kaca kamar mandi, dan orang itu terlalu tinggi hingga kaca pun tak dapat menangkap wajahnya. Memang biasanya ada pendeta lain yang menggunakan kamar mandi itu juga, alasannya tentu sama dengan Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko tak pernah bertemu dengan pendeta bertubuh sebesar ini sebelumnya. Tidak di kamar mandi atau di tempat lain di kediaman ini.

"Pagi." Sapa sang laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. "Siap-siap pergi ke sekolah?"

"Pagi." Kuroko pun mengelap mulutnya. "Ya begitu-"

Kemudian Kuroko terdiam.

Ia yakin pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Bulu kuduknya naik ketika otaknya mengatakan milik siapa suara tersebut.

Ia ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu, tapi hatinya belum siap.

.

_Tidak mungkin.._

_ Suara ini kan.._

_ ._

"Pagi Kuroko." Ketika Kuroko bimbang, Izuki ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia juga salah satu pendeta yang malas bersumpek-sumpekkan di kamar mandi utama. "Boleh aku pinjam handuk-!"

.

Izuki tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ia keburu terkejut ketika melihat sosok lelaki bongsor itu di samping Kuroko.

.

Dan teriakannya pagi itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

.

.

.

_Jujur saja, aku tak percaya dengan yang kulihat._

_Orang ini.. harusnya masih terkapar di tempat tidur_

_Ia tidak bisa dibangunkan oleh apapun kecuali Api Suci._

_Lantas kenapa ia ada disini sekarang?_

"Kalian tidak perlu sekaget itu dong haha." Ujarnya sambil menenangkan bawahannya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Dia Kiyoshi Teppei._

_Ketua Klan Kiyoshi_

Semua penghuni langsung berkumpul ke arah sumber suara ketika teriakan Izuki menghentikan aktivitas pagi mereka. Mereka semua berpikir kalau Izuki dalam bahaya, tapi rupanya jauh berbeda dari apa yang diduga. Ketua mereka, Kiyoshi Teppei, yang telah tertidur selama 3 tahun, berada disana, berdiri tegak dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kontan semuanya berteriak kaget sambil menahan air mata haru mereka, mengucapkan syukur yang tiada batasnya karena keajaiban itu.

"Sudahlah Riko, jangan menangis." Kiyoshi membelai rambut teman wanitanya itu.

"Bagaimana tidak nangis! Kau- Kau ini sudah.. ya ampun aku sudah lama tak mendengar suaramu." Riko kemudian melanjutkan tangis bahagianya.

"Hei, ada apa sih, kenapa kalian semua ribut-"

"Yo Hyuuga!" Sapa Kiyoshi ketika teman baiknya itu muncul paling akhir.

.

Hyuuga terpaku.

Ia berusaha tenang sambil tetap dengan gaya melipat tangannya.

.

"Ki-Kiyoshi!" Hyuuga menunjuk ke arah Kiyoshi dengan wajah takut. "Kenapa kau bisa- BISA BANGUN?!"

"Ahahaha sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Yang penting aku ada disini, kan?" Kiyoshi tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati temannya itu.

"Kau-"

_Brak_

Kiyoshi tiba-tiba saja terpleset dan jatuh terjerembab di depan Hyuuga. "3 tahun tidak digunakan, tentu saja kaki ini berontak."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau sudah 3 tahun kau pergi?" Hyuuga pun duduk di depan tuannya itu, berusaha menyejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Kau setiap hari melapor padaku kan?" Kiyoshi tersenyum memandang temannya itu. Maksud dari kalimatnya dalah perbuatan Hyuuga yang setiap hari berbincang dengan Kiyoshi yang tertidur meskipun tahu tidak akan ditanggapi. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga itu adalah semacam mantra penyampaian pesan yang tertahan. Seperti isi surat dalam amplop, pesannya sudah dikirimkan tapi kalau amplopnya belum dibuka maka sang penerima pesan belum mengetahui isinya. Itulah yang dilakukan Kiyoshi ketika ia bangun, membuka 'amplop' penuh pesan itu dengan membaca mantra. Setelah mantra itu diucapkan maka akan muncul suara Hyuuga -Kumpulan suara Hyuuga yang melaporkan setiap kejadian. Ia tahu bahwa Hyuuga pasti akan menyampaikan pesan ketika ia tidur agar ketika ia terbangun, ia tak seperti orang yang tertinggal. "Kau sudah jadi pemimpin yang baik."

"Si-sialan!" Hyuuga menjitak kepala Kiyoshi keras. Sepertinya ia malu. Kemudian ia memeluk tuan muda sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Kalau kau pergi lagi aku tak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidupku!"

"Maaf." Ujar Kiyoshi dengan tatapan lembut. Kemudian ia menyadari Kuroko yang berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu, sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Ah Kuroko, kau akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ya." Kuroko memunggungi Kiyoshi dan menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Hei Kuroko, tinggalah disini sebentar, ketua kita baru saja kembali, masa' kita tak merayakannya?" Ujar Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kuroko pun pergi saja tanpa mendengarkan Hyuuga yang kesal karena diperlakukan begitu. Ia tak mau ada disitu, ketika ia melihat Kiyoshi, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia ingin tahu tapi juga tak ingin tahu. Bagaimana kalau memang benar kenyataannya seperti itu? Bahwa Aomine memang meninggalkannya? Mengkhianati semua orang.

"Dasar anak itu-"

"Sudah Hyuuga, biarkan saja." Kiyoshi menatap Kuroko yang pergi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalau determinan matriks itu; ad-bc. Lalu kalau invers- ugh apa ya?" Kagami berjalan ke sekolah sambil menggenggam buku berisi catatan selama ia tak pergi ke sekolah. Ia bukan tipe yang suka belajar, tapi dia mendengar dari Furihata kalau hari itu ada tes matematika untuk bab yang sudah diajarkan. Tapi masalahanya saat bab itu dibahas, Kagami tidak masuk! Lantas saja tadi malam ia langsung mendatangi rumah Furihata dan mengopi semua catatannya. Agak berantakan, tapi setidaknya bisa dibaca.

"Kalau invers itu 1/determinan dikali-"

"WAAAAAA!" Kagami spontan melempar buku yang sedang dipegangnya itu karena dikagetkan oleh suara Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya. "Kenapa cara kau muncul selalu tidak normal sih!"

"Aku cuma ingin membantu Kagami-kun belajar."

"Kau kan juga bolos sepertiku! Bagaimana bisa membantuku belajar?!"

"Setiap hari Riko-san mengajariku materi-materi yang dibahas di sekolah. Jadi aku tidak tertinggal sama sekali." Jawabnya datar.

"Si-sialan." Kagami menatap iri Kuroko. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk belajar, selalu saja disuruh latihan latihan dan latihan!"

"Memang kau latihan apa saja?"

"Yah semacam latihan stamina dan beberapa teknik pedang." Jawab Kagami. "Apa kau pernah melakukannya juga?"

"Aku masih rutin latihan sampai sekarang kok."

"Jadi kau juga menggunakan pedang?"

"Begitulah. Meskipun sebenarnya menggunakan pedang bagi Onmyouji di jaman seperti ini sudah tidak umum lagi. Kebanyakan dari kami lebih memilih menggunakan senjata api."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan pedang?"

"Tentu saja karena aku bayangan, kan? Suatu saat nanti aku diharuskan menggunakan pedang Yin." Jelasnya.

"Ah benar juga." Kagami mengangguk tanda paham. "Ngomong-ngomong pedang-pedang itu ada dimana sih sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Kau masih ingat ramalannya kan?"

"_Dua Api Merah_

_ Dua Takdir yang berpisah_

_ Ketika Siang menjadi Buta_

_ Jantung akan diambil_

_ Dan hiduplah dua pedang suci_

_ Yin dan Yang."_

"Berlawanan dengan bait _Ketika Malam menjadi buta _yang ada di Puisi Langit, arti dari _Ketika Siang menjadi buta _adalah Gerhana Matahari. Itu bukan fenomena yang terjadi setiap hari, jadi kita harus sabar menunggunya."

"Hei tapi kalaupun Gerhana Matahari terjadi, dimana pedang itu akan muncul?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Sejak dulu tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar menerjemahkan Puisi Bumi. Karena ramalan itu keluar ketika sang peramal berada di ambang kematiannya. Ia tak sempat menjelaskan lebih jauh."

"Jadi sekarang Cuma menunggu?"

"Tidak masalah kan, kita sudah melakukannya seumur hidup."

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum kecil mengetahui arti dari ucapan Kuroko itu.

.

.

.

Karena sibuk mengobrol, Kagami tidak melanjutkan belajarnya dan alhasil tes matematikanya tadi benar-benar seperti bencana untuknya. Meskipun sudah menghapal rumus tetap saja ketika soal dibagikan, ia tak bisa mengerjakannya. Apalagi ini tes matematika, ia tidak bisa asal tebak saja!

"Sudah Kagami, tesnya sudah lewat." Ujar Kawahara yang sudah siap pulang dengan tas menyelempang di pundaknya.

"Berisik kau." Gumam Kagami yang merebahkan wajahnya ke meja, saking depresinya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku menunggu Kuroko. Kemana sih dia?" Kagami melirik ke meja di belakangnya. Kuroko tentu belum meninggalkannya karena tasnya masih ada disitu.

"Bukannya hari ini ia piket? Tadi ia bilang padaku katanya kau boleh pulang duluan."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang." Kagami pun mengambil tasnya dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Setelah mengganti sepatunya, ia pun berjalan menjauhi SMA Seirin. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia melihat seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya sedang bersandar di gerbang. Ia tak pernah melihat orang setinggi itu di Seirin, selain dirinya sendiri tentunya. Memang sih ia tak mengenakan seragam. Tapi buat apa kesini? Keberadaannya mencolok sekali.

Kagami tadinya sangat penasaran dengan orang itu tapi karena ia tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan orang jadi ia melewati saja laki-laki itu dengan santai.

_Tunggu._

_Kayaknya aku pernah lihat dia deh._

_Dimana ya?_

_Eh, dia menengok kesini?_

_Loh kok mendekat?!_

"Kau Kagami kan?!" Kiyoshi menepuk pundak juniornya itu. "Kenapa tidak menyapaku?"

"Hah?" Kagami bingung setengah mati. Kenapa justru dia yang minta disapa? Kenal saja ti- Tunggu, karena wajahnya dekat, Kagami jadi merasa mengenalinya. "AAAAAH! Kau yang di rumah itu kan!"

"Syukurlah kau ingat, Aku Kiyoshi Teppei. Salam kenal." Kiyoshi menjabat tangan Kagami. Tapi ditepis oleh anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau bukannya harusnya.. harusnya tidak bisa bangun kalau tidak ada api suci?!"

"Kenapa sih kalian semua harus membahas hal itu? Aku kan ingin bicara hal yang lebih penting."

_Orang ini.._

_Benar-benar yang aku lihat waktu itu kan?_

_Kenapa sekarang ia terlihat sangat sehat?_

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres_

"Bi-bicara apa?"

"Soal kekuatanmu dong." Kiyoshi tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

"Jadi semuanya 5100 yen." Ujar sang kasir dengan senyuman bisnis.

"Ma-mahal." Kagami menaruh lima lembar uang 1000 dan uang receh seratusan di meja. Ia memang selalu makan banyak di Maji Burger, tapi minggu ini ia sudah makan terlalu banyak dan uang jajannya sudah kritis, jadi sebenarnya ia tak mau pergi ke sini lagi. Tapi Kiyoshi yang masih kesulitan menggunakan kakinya malah minta duduk sambil ngobrol disini. Ditambah lagi, ia lupa bawa dompet, jadi ia terpaksa menjajaninya."Kau.. sudah jalannya lambat sekarang malah minta dibayarin. Jangan-jangan ini semua modus ya?" Tanya Kagami sambil menaruh nampan berisi pesanan mereka di meja.

"Jangan begitu, uang jajanmu kan banyak." Kiyoshi menenggak Cola pesanannya.

"Sudah mau habis tahu!"

"Maaf Maaf, kapan-kapan kutraktir balik deh."

"Cih, lalu kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ah iya." Kiyoshi pun menaruh Colanya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu latihan apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Cuma semacam latihan kekuatan roh dan teknik pedang." Jawab Kagami sambil mengingat-ingat yang terjadi selama seminggu ini.

"Begitu ya, bagaimana dengan api suci?"

"Oh.. mereka belum mengajariku apa pun. Kudengar tidak ada yang bisa mengajariku mengontrolnya." Kagami melahap Beef Burger kesukaannya.

"Aku bisa." Kagami berhenti mengunyah ketika mendengar kata-kata Kiyoshi. "Di klan kami, secara turun temurun diajarkan bagaimana cara mengontrol ingatan."

"Ingatan?"

"Ya, yang tahu cara membangkitkan api suci hanya kau. Asal kau ingat bagaimana cara membangunkannya maka kau pasti bisa melakukannya lagi. Coba kau ingat kenapa kau bisa membangkitkannya?"

Kagami sedikit kembali ke masa lalu, ke waktu ia menyelamatkan Aomine. Waktu itu yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menolong Aomine.

_Mungkin perasaan untuk melindungi?_

_Tapi kenapa waktu kejadian kemarin aku tak bisa membangkitkannya?_

_Waktu aku menolong Aomine, aku teringat Tatsuya_

_Ya.. waktu itu aku sangat marah ketika melihat tubuhnya yang kaku_

_Tak merespon suaraku, seperti mayat_

_Tunggu.._

_Ya, pasti itu_

"Kemarahan." Ujar Kagami tenang. "Aku marah ketika melihat temanku terluka."

"Nah." Kiyoshi menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Itu hal yang kau punya tapi tidak Kuroko miliki."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kuroko memang sudah pernah membangkitkan kekuatan rohnya tapi ia lupa kenapa ia bisa melakukannya. Dugaanku, seseorang memantrainya dengan mantra penghapus ingatan."

"Jadi ada seseorang bersamanya waktu hal itu terjadi?"

"Mungkin. Dan mantra penghapus ingatan itu, adalah salah satu kemampuan yang menjadi keahlian klan kami. Meskipun hanya para tetua dan pendeta tinggi saja yang bisa menguasainya. Tapi mari kita tak usah bicarakan itu-"

_Eh? jadi maksudnya pelakunya itu orang dalam, begitu?_

"Tunggu, karena aku tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkannya, kalau kuberitahu pada Kuro-" Kagami memajukan badannya dengan nada semangat.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kiyoshi tegas. "Mengingat itu tidak hanya di otak saja tapi tubuh dan emosi juga terlibat di dalamnya. Jika ia belum pernah mengalaminya sendiri maka sia-sia saja. Lagipula, mungkin caranya membangkitkan api suci berbeda denganmu. Siapa yang tahu?"

"Benar juga" Kagami pun meredakan semangatnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Sekarang aku tak ingin bicara soal Kuroko, tapi soal kau." Kiyoshi pun kembali ke topik awal. "Alasan kau dilarang melatih apimu sekarang adalah karena kau belum bisa mengontrolnya dan ada resiko tinggi kau akan membahayakan orang lain. Dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki, aku bisa membuatmu berhenti jika kau kehilangan kontrol. Jadi bersama denganku, kau bisa berlatih tanpa khawatir."

"Bagaimana caranya kau menghentikanku?"

"Tentu saja dengan mantra khusus klan Kiyoshi. Mantra itu disebut dengan _Somarana, _yang artinya ingatan. Itu lebih tinggi dari mantra penghapus ingatan yang ditujukan pada Kuroko, karena mantra ini bisa memanipulasi dan memberikan ingatan palsu kepada seseorang. Saat ini yang bisa melakukannya hanya dua orang."

"Eh siapa lagi? Bukannya Cuma kau yang bisa?"

"Loh, ayahmu kan juga bisa melakukannya."

_EH?_

_EEEEEEEH?!_

_Tunggu, benar juga ya.. aku sampai lupa kalau ayah itu dulu klan Kiyoshi_

_Aku benar-benar lupa soal fakta mengejutkan ini karena latihan dan semacamnya_

_Tunggu.. jangan-jangan ayah pernah melakukannya padaku?_

_Pantas saja terkadang aku merasa ingatan yang kumiliki bertabrakan satu sama lain_

"Begitu ya, ayahmu tak pernah cerita apa-apa kepadamu." Kiyoshi tertawa kecil.

"Ugh. Aku mau tanya, apa hubungannya antara mantra yang bisa memanipulasi itu dengan mengontrol api suciku? Karena menurutku tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kalau memang seperti yang kau bilang, dasar untuk membangkitkan api itu adalah Ingatan, bukannya mantra penghapus ingatan saja cukup?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sejujurnya menghapus ingatan seseorang itu sangat berbahaya karena ingatan adalah rekaman jiwa seseorang. Ketika kau menghapus suatu fase dalam kehidupan seseorang, maka jiwa orang tersebut akan terasa berlubang dan itu membuat dirinya tidak seimbang. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kuroko, maka kepribadiannya sendiri jadi seperti sekarang. Tidak stabil, rentan dan tak berbentuk. Itu karena efek dari mantra tersebut. Sementara kau, akan melakukan latihan dimana aku akan menggunakan mantra berkali-kali setiap kau kehilangan kendali. Jika aku menghapus ingatanmu berkali-kali, apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Lagipula, jika aku menghapus ingatanmu maka kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkan api lagi. Dengan memanipulasi ingatanmu, otomatis aku tak menghapus ingatanmu saat membangkitkan api itu, hanya memindahkan dan memadukannya dengan ingatan lain. Misal saja kau kehilangan kendali, untuk menghentikkanmu tidak usah dengan kekerasan atau mantra penghapus ingatan. Tapi cukup dengan menggeser ingatanmu itu ke bagian pikiranmu yang lain. Pikiranmu yang utama pun tidak akan memiliki ingatan itu dan otomatis apinya akan padam."

"Rumit sekali.." Kagami tak sanggup mencerna kata-kata Kiyoshi. "Terserah kau saja deh." Ia pun menyerah.

"Haha Baguslah, aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti."

"Nanti?" Kagami tak sudi bertemu dengan orang aneh ini lagi.

"Masih ada orang lain yang harus kutemui." Ujar Kiyoshi dengan wajah lembut. "Kalau kau bertemu dengan anggota klanku, jangan bilang kau bertemu denganku ya. Sebenarnya aku sedang lari dari mereka."

"Seenaknya saja. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa bangun."

Kiyoshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Bye! Terima kasih atas traktirannya!"

"Oy!" Kagami yang merasa dicuekin pun memanggil ketua klan Kiyoshi itu, tapi tetap saja tak digubrisnya. "Huh.. cowok aneh."

.

"_Tak stabil, rentan dan tak berbentuk"_

_Mungkin benar, Kuroko yang kulihat sekarang memang benar-benar.._

_Seperti bayangan._

_._

_._

_._

_Sial, aku ingin tahu_

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_I know this is confusing_

_I should have drawing manga (but I can't lol) :") because explaining the memory thing in words is so damn hard lol_

_I hope you get the point that erasing memory will erase Kagami's ability to wake the fire. But by manipulating (move the memory to another part), it will save the memory and stop the fire. /I am really sorry guys/sobs _

_Anyway, now kiyoshi has came back! It's not like he woke up just like that, of course something happened but I haven't tell you yet :D_

_Hope you still read this_

_I am sorry for late update!_

_Please kindly review :D_


	14. Untold Story

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 14 Untold Story

* * *

Aomine melihat ke layar ponselnya, begitu seksama. Setiap hari ia selalu mengecek bagian kalender, seperti sedang menghitung hari. "Sudah bulang Agustus ya?" Gumamnya. Kemudian ia menutup ponselnya itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Ia baru saja mengurus Oni kecil yang suka mengacau di distrik yang tak jauh dari Akademi Touou. Karena pekerjaan mudah maka ia hanya pergi sendiri. Makanya sekarang ia merasa lelah dan ingin segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya.

Ketika sampai di gerbang Touou, belum sempat ia mencapai dapur, Momoi sudah berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. "Dai-chan!"

"Haaah?" Jawab Aomine malas.

"Kau sudah dengar belum, sejak tadi semua orang sudah membicarakannya." Momoi memegang tiang yang di sebelahnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan karena terlalu semangat berlari.

"Soal apa?"

"Kiyoshi-sama, dia sudah terbangun!"

Jantung Aomine rasanya seperti berhenti ketika mendengar berita itu. Ketua yang sangat ia kagumi sekaligus penyelamat jiwanya. Entah berapa banyak ia berhutang budi pada Kiyoshi. Sekarang, orang itu, yang dianggapnya hampir mustahil untuk bangun lagi, kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Seperti keajaiban saja.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi berita itu benar kok."

"Kalau begitu.. cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Pasti di pertemuan tahunan 4 klan nanti, dia akan datang." Aomine bicara sendiri sambil terus berjalan ke arah dapur. "Bagaimana kalau bertemu nanti ya-"

"-Tunggu Dai-chan! Bukan itu masalahnya!" Momoi menyusulnya.

Lalu Aomine pun meggeser pintu dapur. "Aku harus bersikap bagaimana-"

.

"Ah Aomine, lama tidak bertemu!"

.

Aomine mematung. "Ki-Kiyoshi-san.." Lelaki berkulit hitam itu tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Makanya sudah kubilang tunggu.." Ujar Momoi. "Tadi sore Kiyoshi-sama datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi karena kau belum datang makanya ia menunggu sambil makan malam disini."

"Makanannya enak sekali, Sakurai." Puji Kiyoshi sambil mengangkat mangkuk isi nasinya. Sakurai, selain sebagai pendeta, ia juga adalah seorang koki ahli di situ. Mendengar pujian dari Ketua Klan Kiyoshi itu, Sakurai tersipu malu. "Di tempatku juga ada yang masakannya seperti ini, namanya Mitobe."

"Kiyoshi-san." Panggil Aomine. "Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Ah, benar juga, aku hampir lupa." Kiyoshi pun menaruh mangkuknya dan menghadap ke arah Aomine. Wajahnya serius tapi di dekat mulutnya masih tersisa satu butir nasi.

"Maaf, Kiyoshi-san, ada nasi." Aomine berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk ke bawah mulutnya. Kalau ini terjadi pada orang lain pasti sudah ia ketawai habis-habisan. Berhubung Kiyoshi adalah orang yang sangat dihormatinya, jadi ia mati-matian menahan sifat jeleknya itu.

"Oh?" Kiyoshi pun membersihkan mulutnya. "Jadi." Akhirnya Kiyoshi kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Ka-kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu." Ujar Sakurai sambil memberi isyarat mata ke Momoi. Mereka pun membungkuk pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja." Aomine pun duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Kiyoshi. Masing-masing duduk di bagian berlawanan dari meja panjang yang ada di dapur tradisional itu.

"Ao-"

"Sebelum kau bicara sesuatu, ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal." Aomine menunjukkan tanda stop dengan tangan kirinya.

"..Silahkan."

"Tetsu.. apa dia tahu yang sebenarnya?" Rasanya sangat berat bagi Aomine untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi selama ini lidahnya sudah cukup menderita untuk menahannya. Ia yakin Kuroko tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya karena mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Ia berharap begitu. Karena kalau Kuroko tahu tapi tak juga menemuinya, itu akan menjadi tamparan paling menyakitkan baginya.

"Tenang saja, aku belum memberitahunya. Tapi aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Jadi, kau sudah tak perlu merasa menderita lagi." Ujar Kiyoshi dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kalian berdua, sudah tak perlu saling menjauh lagi." Jantung Aomine berdegup kencang, ia sangat bersemangat untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki berambut biru muda itu. Rasa rindunya sudah sampai puncaknya. Tapi tentu saja ia malu untuk mengatakannya, yang tahu perasaannya itu, Cuma dirinya sendiri. Ia selama ini bersikap tegar, membuang predikat Cahayanya dan memberikannya pada Kagami. Ia rela melakukan semua itu, namun ia juga manusia. Meskipun tahu bahwa berpisah dengan Kuroko adalah yang terbaik, tapi ia juga, di suatu sisi di hatinya, ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko, sekali lagi sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kau bicara yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Tentu saja, untuk itulah aku kesini." Kiyoshi memandang Aomine tenang. "Tapi bukan itu saja yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

"Eh?"

"Kali ini, kau harus melindunginya dengan benar." Kiyoshi menenggak air mineral yang ada di mejanya. "Akashi akan datang mengambilnya."

Aomine tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tak disangka nama itu akan muncul di pembicaraan ini. Ya, Akashi, Oni yang akhir-akhir ini disebut sebagai pemimpin Revolusi Oni yang terjadi di Kyoto. Ia tak banyak muncul, bahkan namanya sendiri baru mekar akhir-akhir ini, tapi semua orang yakin, ia akan menentukan masa depan Jepang nantinya.

"Kau.. tahu darimana soal itu?" Aomine meremas tangannya.

"Aku, hanya tahu." Kiyoshi memang orang yang penuh misteri. Ia tahu segalanya tapi hanya memberi informasi kepada orang lain setengah-setengah saja. Meskipun ia tak melihat dunia selama 3 tahun, tapi ia tak bisa diremehkan. Jika kau pikir Kiyoshi tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau salah. Ia tahu namun menutupinya dengan senyum lembutnya itu. "Jangan sampai kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu terjadi lagi, kau harus bisa menjaganya."

"Sudah ada Kagami, sebagai cahayanya." Ujar Aomine yang merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kiyoshi. "Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Aomine yang negatif, Kiyoshi pun mengambil garpu yang ada di meja makan dan melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah Aomine. Lemparannya begitu cepat dan tak disangka, Aomine yang sudah terlatih itu pun sampai lupa menghindar. Untung saja garpu itu hanya menyerempet pipi kirinya saja. "Ki-Kiyoshi-san?!" Aomine begitu kaget hingga ia loncat dari kursinya.

"Kau pikir aku mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu itu apa artinya?! Kau masih dibutuhkan, Aomine. Jangan berani mati atau kau akan berdosa seumur hidup padaku." Kiyoshi menatap tajam Aomine, seperti menantang sekaligus mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Aomine pun mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus." Kiyoshi pun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku akan kembali, urusanku sudah selesai. Tolong bilang terima kasih pada Sakurai dan Momoi."

"Ah tunggu Kiyoshi-san!" Aomine mengejar Kiyoshi yang hendak pergi itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehm.. tidak.. ngg.. ." Aomine kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku hanya bersyukur kau tampak sehat."

"Hahahahaha, kau juga."

.

.

.

"Maaf ya semua, aku buat kalian khawatir!" Kiyoshi memasuki kediamannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kalimat yang diucapkannya memang seperti seseorang yang merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja tidak terasa seperti itu.

"KI-YO-SHI!" Hyuuga pun segera berlari ke arah pintu sambil membawa tongkat pendetanya. Lalu dilancarkannya pukulan keras ke kepala tuan mudanya itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan pergi lagi, baru saja dibilang begitu sudah bikin gempar." Hyuuga pun menarik kerah Kiyoshi tanpa ampun. "Perlu kubuat kau tidur lagi atau bagaimana sih?!"

"Ma-Maaf, yang penting kan aku pulang dengan selamat."

"Selamat? Tidak lagi!" Saking kesalnya Hyuuga pun menghajar sang ketua tanpa ampun. Sudah 3 tahun ia diberi mandat untuk memimpin klan ini dan sepertinya kalau tiba-tiba harus kembali jadi bawahan agak sulit. Jadi secara reflek ia pun menghukum Kiyoshi sama dengan bagaimana ia menghukum pendeta lainnya.

"A-Aku kan sudah minta maaf- Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko ada dimana?" Tanya Kiyoshi sambil menahan pukulan Hyuuga.

"Hah? Dia ada di ruang tengah, sedang belajar. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Hyuuga penasaran.

"Kau ikut saja, kau juga perlu dengar."

Hyuuga tak tahu apa tujuan Kiyoshi, tapi ia pun mengikuti ketuanya itu masuk ke dalam. Kiyoshi memang selalu seenaknya sendiri, tapi yang ia lakukan itu tak pernah tidak berguna. Pasti ada makna penting di balik semua itu.

Kiyoshi pun menggeser pintu ruang tengah. Ruangan itu hanya dipakai oleh pendeta-pendeta tinggi untuk bersantai. Seperti rumah-rumah biasa, di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat TV, sofa, rak buku, dan alat-alat hiburan lainnya. Kuroko yang sedang sibuk belajar di meja yang ada di belakang sofa pun merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Kiyoshi. Ia tak menengok ke arah sang ketua, ia tetap focus dengan PR-nya. Riko juga ada disana, biasanya ia menemani Kuroko belajar. Selain menjabat sebagai OSIS, Riko juga menduduki peringkat dua terpintar di Seirin. Itu kenapa Kuroko sering belajar bersamanya, soalnya nilai Kuroko sendiri juga tidak bisa dibilang gemilang.

"Kuroko, boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang belajar?" Kuroko tak melihat ke arah Kiyoshi, ia tetap sibuk menulis di bukunya.

"Cuma sebentar." Riko yang melihat situasi itu pun segera berdiri dan menyerahkan kursinya pada Kiyoshi. Sang ketua pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah Kuroko itu. "Aku tadi..bertemu dengan Aomine."

Mendengar itu, isi pensil Kuroko langsung patah. Nama Aomine menjadi hal yang tabu baginya, apalagi jika diucapkan oleh orang itu. "Apa maksudmu bicara soal dia?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Akhirnya Kuroko pun menatap serius Kiyoshi, lawan bicaranya itu. "Itu semua bohong."

.

"Eh?" Hyuuga yang berdiri di samping Kiyoshi melongo. "Bohong?"

"Yang kukatakan pada Hyuuga, semuanya bohong."

Kuroko terpaku mendengarnya. Ia tak siap dengan kenyataan itu. Walaupun selama bertahun-tahun ia memang meragukannya. Tapi kenapa dibenarkan seperti itu, rasanya perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Ia ingin sekali marah dan memukul Kiyoshi tapi di sisi lainnya ia masih merasa tak percaya dengan kata-kata ketua slebor itu.

"Tunggu Kiyoshi! Apa maksudmu dengan bo- GYAKH!" Kiyoshi menutup mulut Hyuuga dengan paksa.

"Aomine, dia tidak meninggalkanku. Atau meninggalkanmu." Kiyoshi menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Itu tak merubah kenyataan.. bahwa ia pergi kan?"

"Ia memang harus pergi. Waktu itu."

.

.

_"Kiyoshi-san.. Aku tidak ingin mati."_

_ Kiyoshi terdiam sambil memegang tangan lemah Aomine. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan memindahkan racun ini ke tubuhku."_

_ "Tunggu- Ohok! Tapi kau-"_

_ "Sudah, kau diam saja. Kalau aku yang menanggung racun ini ada kemungkinan aku tak akan mati. Paling buruk Cuma tertidur saja." Kiyoshi mengambil sebilah belati dari balik bajunya. Itu adalah belati sakti yang sudah dimantrai. Belati itu tak digunakan untuk membunuh lawan tapi untuk melakukan mantra. _

_ "Ta-Tapi.."_

_ "Aomine, nyawamu itu jauh lebih penting dari nyawaku. Kau.. belum boleh mati." Kemudian Kiyoshi menusukkan belati itu ke lengan kiri Aomine. _

_ "ARGH-!" Aomine memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Tusukan itu tentu saja sakit tapi tak akan membunuhnya karena tidak terlalu dalam . Karena Kiyoshi segera membacakan mantra yang dapat memindahkan racun Aomine ke tubuhnya. Noda-noda hitam yang menggerogoti tubuh Aomine pun perlahan berpindah seperti air ke tubuh Kiyoshi. Tubuh Aomine pun menjadi kembali seperti semula. Ia tak merasakan sakit karena racun itu lagi, paling hanya sakit dari lengan kirinya yang terluka saja. "Ki-Kiyoshi-san?!" Aomine segera memapah Kiyoshi yang tak kuat menahan serangan racun itu. "Kita harus segera bertemu yang lainnya!"_

_ "Tidak. Tinggalkan aku disini."_

_ "Ta-Tapi kalau tak segera mendapatkan penanganan-"_

_ "Pergilah Aomine." Perintah Kiyoshi dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. "Kau tak boleh mati. Kau masih punya satu tugas lagi. Tapi.. kau tak bisa berada di sisi Kuroko lagi."_

_ "Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu?!"_

_ "Siapa cahayanya, Aomine?"_

_ "A.. Aku tak tahu." Jawab Aomine bingung. Kalau saja pertanyaannya itu ditanya kemarin, Aomine masih bisa dengan yakin menjawab kalau ialah cahayanya. Tapi sekarang, setelah semua tumpukan kegagalan ini, ia sudah tak tahu lagi._

_ "Kalau begitu biarkan takdir menjalankan tugasnya. Kuroko tak akan bertemu dengan cahayanya jika kalian masih bersama. Kenyataan yang ada saat ini akan menyakiti kalian berdua."_

_ "Ta-Tapi…"_

_ "Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku janji."_

_ "Kiyoshi!" Suara teriakan Hyuuga terdengar, ia kembali untuk menolong tuan mudanya itu. _

_ "Cepat pergi." Perintah Kiyoshi._

_ "Kiyo-"_

_ "Pergi!" Bentak Kiyoshi dengan sisa-sisa energinya._

_ Aomine pun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan tubuh Kiyoshi yang terluka parah itu. Ia tak hanya meninggalkan Kiyoshi, tapi juga Kuroko dan masa lalunya sebagai seorang Cahaya. Ia harus mengalah. Selama ia ada di sisi Kuroko, sahabatnya itu tak akan bisa membuka diri untuk menemukan cahaya yang sebenarnya. _

_ ._

_ ._

"Aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua sangat dekat. Tapi hubungan itu akan menjadi hambatan bagimu untuk menemukan cahaya yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku." Ujar Kiyoshi mengakhiri pengakuannya.

Kuroko tak bersuara. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kiyoshi. Kemudian ia melancarkan pukulan keras ke pipi kanan sang ketua hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang lumayan mencolok. Pada saat seperti ini biasanya Hyuuga akan panik dan memarahi Kuroko, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia tahu Kiyoshi bersalah begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Kuroko, masih tetap bisu, berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berlari di lorong kediaman raksasa itu dengan hati hancur. Ia tak menangis hanya saja.. dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia tak tahu melangkah kemana, semuanya terlihat gelap. Tak ada jalan yang terlihat, hanya warna hitam.

.

_Aku sungguh bodoh_

_ Seharusnya aku percaya_

_ Seharusnya aku percaya pada Aomine-kun_

_ Kenapa aku meragukannya?_

_ ._

_ Kenapa semua harus jadi seperti ini?_

_ ._

_ ._

"Dia pasti akan pergi menemui Aomine." Komentar Hyuuga.

"Memang baiknya begitu." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil mengusap memar di wajahnya.

"Huh.. kau selalu saja berbuat sesuatu yang merepotkan orang." Hyuuga membalikan tubuhnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan. "Aku juga harus minta maaf nih."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_ AM SORRY I AM SO LATE /SOB_

_ Next chapter is the reunion between aomine and kuroko yeah!_

_ Thanks for reading and please kindly review_


	15. Chasing You

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 15 Chasing You

* * *

Kagami mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mantap. Sebenarnya ia belum diperbolehkan berlatih dengan pedang sungguhan, tapi pemuda yang tak sabaran ini tentu saja ogah menghiraukannya. Makanya ia berlatih di atap, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu dan dapat mengganggunya. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa ia harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Akatsuki, pedang yang diberikan untuknya. Sebut saja ingin membangun _Chemistry._

"Ah-" Pedang Kagami terlepas dari genggamannya. Benda tajam itu terlempar ke pohon tinggi yang ada di dekat atap tersebut. "Ya ampun.. apanya yang Chemistry." Kagami menatap iba kedua telapak tangannya. Memegang saja masih sulit, apalagi menggunakannya.

_Srek Srek_

"Ng?" Kagami merasa sesuatu bergerak di balik pohon tempat pedangnya terlempar tadi. "Siapa itu?" Kagami sebenarnya tak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapa pun dari pohon itu. Tapi karena paranoid latihannya dilihat, jadi ia berasumsi ada orang di balik pohon itu.

"Aduh- Sakit, Kagami-kun." Sosok pudar Kuroko perlahan muncul dari balik dedaunan. Ia menggenggam pedang Kagami sambil menunjuk ke pipi kanannya yang terserempet Akatsuki.

"!-Ku!Kuroko!" Kagami jatuh terduduk saking tak menduga kedatangan temannya itu. "Kau Sedang apa di atas pohon begitu!"

"Tadinya aku cuma mau mengintip." Kuroko pun melompat dari pohon ke atas atap yang sama dengan Kagami. "Lalu benda ini terlempar.."

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Kagami masih belum bisa menenangkan dirinya. Entah kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan laki-laki ini. "Kenapa kau ada disini hah?" Kali ini pertanyaan Kagami sedikit serius. Ia tentu tahu soal Aomine dan Kuroko, tak mungkin Kuroko yang sudah bertahun-tahun menahan diri untuk tak terlibat dengan Aomine tiba-tiba saja datang ke tempat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kagami-kun."

_Bohong._

Kagami bisa merasakannya. Meskipun wajah Kuroko sama saja dengan wajah biasanya, tapi ia bisa mengetahui perbedaan yang mencolok. Entah didasari atas apa, tapi ia tahu, Kuroko datang kesitu untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Memang agak sebal sih, tapi Kagami bisa mengerti itu. "Ku-"

"Oi Bakagami! Kau diam-diam latihan disini ya?!" Aomine mendadak muncul dari balik pintu dan segera berjalan tegas ke arah Kagami. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara gaduh di atap dan langsung segera menuju kesitu. "Sudah kubilang tidak boleh pakai pedang sungguhan! Tambahan lagi kau pakai tempat kesukaanku!" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami sehingga lelaki berambut merah itu bisa merasakan napas Aomine yang begitu membara, begitu bersemangat untuk mengulitinya.

Kuroko, hanya bisa terpaku melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia memang datang kesini untuk bertemu dengannya. Rasanya rindu sekali tapi.. ketika ia melihatnya secara langsung, semua perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya rasanya ingin tumpah. Ia ingin berteriak dan memeluknya. Memberinya satu pukulan dan memarahinya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya suara yang mampu ia keluarkan. Suara yang bergetar.

"Aomine-kun." Belum sempat Kagami membalas. Kuroko yang sejak tadi dianggurkan pun angkat bicara. Kuroko memang spesialis dalam urusan tak terlihat, bahkan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya pun ia masih menjadi sebuah 'ancaman' kecil yang bisa berbahaya untuk jantung. Aomine, meskipun sudah lama berteman dengannya, tapi sudah 3 tahun ia tak jumpa dengan lelaki berambut biru terang itu, tentu saja ia tak menyadarinya.

"Te-Tetsu?!" Aomine terpleset ketika menyadari wujud Kuroko yang berada di depan matannya.

_Tu-Tunggu_

_ Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya_

_ Ini.. Tetsu sungguhan?!_

Sosok Kuroko yang biasanya samar kini terlihat semakin jelas di mata Aomine. Ditambah lagi sinar rembulan menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mata birunya yang tampak hampa, Suaranya yang tenang dan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Selama ini, Aomine hanya bisa membayangkannya saja dengan menggunakan ingatannya. Tapi sekarang, yang sesungguhnya ada di depan matanya. Tetsu sungguhan. Ia tampak lebih tinggi dan rambutnya lebih panjang. Tapi dia tetap seperti Tetsu yang dulu, bukan.. dia seperti Tetsu yang selalu ada di ingatannya. Selama ini Aomine selalu mengira-ngira seperti Tetsu sekarang, sebesar apa, setinggi apa, apa ia berubah.. dan rupanya Tetsu yang ada di khayalannya dengan yang ada di hadapannya, terlihat seperti kembar. Benar-benar identik. Yang membedakannya adalah, Tetsu yang disini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

_Tetsu-_

"Aomine Awas-"

JEDAK!

Kemudian kepala Aomine membentur keras lantai.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Aomine. Rupanya benturan tadi membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kagami harus mengangkat dan merebahkannya di kamar.

"WOH- Aku pingsan ya?" Aomine bangun dengan gugup.

"Tadi Kagami-kun yang membawamu kesini." Aomine melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari si rambut merah, tapi tampaknya hanya ada mereka berdua disitu.

"Oh begitu.." Ujar Aomine.

_Ba-Bagaimana ini_

_ Aku bicara seperti mengakhiri pembicaraan kami_

_ Aku harus bilang sesuatu_

_ Tapi.. Tapi apa?!_

_ Sial.. suasana seperti ini canggung sekali_

"Kau seperti Aomine-kun." Kuroko pun menyelamatkan pembicaraan mereka, membuat Aomine tenang.

"Hah? Aku memang Aomine."

"Tidak, kau seperti Aomine-kun yang selalu ada di bayanganku. Aku tak bertemu denganmu selama 3 tahun ini. Aku selalu mengira-ngira seperti apa kau sekarang." Tenggorokan Aomine seperti tertahan ketika mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Apa yang sahabatnya itu pikirkan rupanya sama dengannya. Entah kenapa, 3 tahun itu tak seperti sesuatu yang memisahkan mereka. Karena sebenarnya hubungan batin mereka, tak pernah benar-benar putus. Hanya tersembunyi begitu dalam hingga tak ada yang melihatnya lagi.

"Bodoh!" Aomine menarik kepala Kuroko dan menutup matanya. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, Aomine mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa mencoba melepaskan tangan Aomine.

"Diam saja bodoh." Suara Aomine terdengar serak. Kemudian Kuroko pun membatalkan usahanya untuk melepas tangan Aomine dari matanya.

_Ia menangis._

_ Mati-matian tak ingin dilihat olehku. _

Kuroko meremas kausnya yang setengah kering.

_Aku juga. Tadi sudah menangis. _

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"Oi Satsuki, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Aomine terheran-heran melihat Momoi dan pendeta-pendeta lainnya sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Suara dari dapur utama terdengar sangat ramai dan telepon bordering tak henti-hentinya.

"Ahahaha, habis kita kedatangan Tetsu-kun, jadi aku pikir seru juga kalau bikin pesta." Momoi tertawa seakan tak bersalah. Rupanya selama Aomine pingsan, Kuroko bertemu dengan pendeta-pendeta lainnya. Dulu Kuroko sering main ke gunung Kouya, sehingga banyak yang mengenalnya disini.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Momoi-san. Lagipula ini sudah larut." Ujar Kuroko.

"Justru lebih malam lebih menyenangkan, kan?"

"Kalian itu pendeta tahu. Memang boleh pesta seperti ini?" Kagami yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di pojok ruangan pun bergabung. "Oi Aomine." Panggil Kagami yang melihat ekspresi Aomine yang agak mencurigakan.

"Ng-? Eh?" Aomine rupanya tak mendengarkan.

"Jangan bilang kau juga semangat ikut pesta ini ya?" Kagami ragu melihat lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"Ah tidak.. Oi Satsuki, apa sakenya bisa dikeluarkan juga?" Bisik Aomine pelan.

"Sake?! Kau itu pendeta tahu! Masih di bawah umur lagi!" Seru Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Aomine.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau sering lihat kan biksu mabuk di film-film!"

"Jangan ngeles deh!"

"Aduh kenapa jadi bertengkar sih, Tetsu-kun tolong dihentikan." Pinta Momoi.

"Nanti juga diam." Ucap Kuroko tidak peduli.

"Kurokocchi!" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar menggema di seluruh kediaman Touou. Sudah pasti itu Kise. Ia yang entah datang darimana langsung berniat menerjang ke arah Kuroko namun dengan sigap Aomine dan Kagami menendangnya berbarengan. "Aduh! Kalian kenapa sih?!"

"Jangan berisik deh." Aomine menatap Kise kesal.

"Baru datang saja sudah berlagak." Lanjut Kagami.

"Aku kan sudah lama tidak muncul, huh!" Kise pun berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya. Sepertinya ia belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya, mungkin dia ada pekerjaan sebagai model hingga larut malam begini belum ganti baju.

"Kau yang mengajaknya?" Tanya Aomine pada Momoi.

"Ah tidak hanya Ki-chan saja kok-"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutku di depan?" Midorima dan Takao kemudian muncul dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Kise yang gabrak-gubruk. Midorima, masih dengan gaya membetulkan kacamatanya, rupanya suka juga datang ke acara yang seperti ini.

"Mi-Midorimacchi? Kau datang juga, tumben."

"Takao hari ini malas masak jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan gratis disini." Jawab Midorima. Tapi sepertinya dia bohong, soalnya Takao menunjukkan ekspresi sebal di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kagami yang belum pernah bertemu dengan Midorima. Ia menunjuk ke muka Midorima dengan tidak sopan.

"Hei, jangan asal tunjuk saja ya." Midorima emosi.

"Sudah Sudah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu." Momoi berusaha mendamaikan keadaan. "Lagipula makanannya sudah datang semua."

"Sakenya?!" Aomine semangat.

"..Nanti kau ambil sendiri gentongnya di belakang." Momoi menyerah. Asal para tetua tak mengetahui hal ini saja nantinya.

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam ruang makan utama Akademi Touou, bersiap untuk menyantap habis hidangan yang ada disana. Kuroko yang bisa dikatakan sebagai bintang utama pesta tersebut, malah duduk memojok sendiri. Wajahnya sih tak tertarik, tapi dia puas makan. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk ribut sendiri. Tepatnya, perselisihan yang terjadi tadi dilanjutkan di atas meja makan. Walau begitu, dengan adanya sake dan makanan-makanan enak, sepertinya perselisihan itu hanya tampak seperti hiburan saja.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, mau balik ke atas saja." Kagami yang dipaksa menenggak sake pun tidak kuat menahan mual dan rasa lelah di badannya. Ia pun menyerah dan kembali ke kamar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya." Kagami memberi isyarat tangan yang menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja. Benar-benar melelahkan. Seharian ini Kagami tak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Ia pun mencapai kamar tidurnya dan langsung melempar badannya ke lantai. Sialnya, kamar yang disiapkan untuknya selama di Touou itu berada tepat di atas ruangan pesta. Jadi samar-samar masih terdengar suara gaduh Kise dan Aomine yang bertengkar.

_Berisik sekali sih.._

_Yah, namanya juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan teman_

_Berkumpul seperti itu, pasti menyenangkan ya_

_._

_Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Tatsuya_

_._

_._

_._

.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal." Hari itu pertama kalinya Kagami bertemu dengan Himuro. Selama ini Kagami belum pernah bertemu dengan anak Jepang yang seumuran dengannya di Amerika. Ia selalu main sendiri karena keterbatasan bahasa. Orang Jepang yang sering ia temui disana juga kebanyakan hanya pendeta-pendeta murid ayahnya. Dan lagi mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Nah Taiga, Tatsuya, kalian bermain bersama ya." Ujar Ayah Kagami sambil mengelus kepala mereka berdua. Sang ayah kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ha-Halo." Sapa Kagami malu-malu.

"Mau main apa?" Himuro tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Tatsuya! Curang! Tunggu aku dong.." Kagami kecil susah payah mengejar Himuro yang lari sangat cepat. Memang tubuh Himuro itu sangat spesial, larinya sangat gesit, kekuatannya juga hampir sama dengan orang dewasa dan ditambah lagi ia bagai tak pernah kehabisan stamina saat melakukan itu semua.

"Kau lama sekali sih." Himuro menghentikkan langkahnya sambil tersenyum ke arah temannya itu. "Kalau tak cepat-cepat kembali aku bisa dimarahi Sensei."

"Su-Sudah.. Jangan pikirkan ayahku." Kagami kesulitan mengatur napasnya. "Lagian kenapa sih kau memanggilnya _Sensei_? Aku tak enak mendengarnya."

"Beliau kan memang guruku."

Himuro memang datang ke kuil milik ayah Kagami untuk belajar menjadi Onmyouji. Sepertinya waktu di Jepang ia juga sudah hidup di kuil, dan entah karena sebab apa ia tiba-tiba dikirim untuk berlatih di kuil ayah Kagami. Sekalian menjadi teman bermain Kagami.

"Kenapa sih memangnya kau ingin jadi Onmyouji?" Tanya Kagami sembari mengelap keringatnya.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi manusia. Melindungimu."

"Haah, aku tak selemah itu sampai harus dilindungi."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kau merasa cukup kuat?" Tantang Himuro.

"Tentu, cukup kuat untuk melindungimu." Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau janji?" Tawar Himuro sambil mengeluarkan dua buah cincin dari kantung celananya. "Cincin ini yang akan jadi simbol janji kita."

"Waah, kau dapat darimana?" Kagami menerawang cincin itu dengan seksama. Itu hanya cincin metal biasa tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat berkilau di mata Kagami. "Seperti janji saudara saja deh, hehe."

"Berarti Taiga adik laki-lakiku, ya?"

"Boleh saja tapi jangan main suruh-suruh ya." Kemudian keduanya tertawa sambil menggenggam cincin penuh makna itu.

.

.

"Kau berantem lagi ya, Taiga?" Himuro yang sudah tiba di kuil lebih dulu melipat tangannya sambil menatap tajam Kagami yang pulang terlambat dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama, tapi mereka tidak sering pulang bersama-sama.

"Iya." Jawab Kagami tak bisa mengelak.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dengan alasan apapun kau tak boleh berkelahi-"

"Tapi mereka mengejekmu!" Kagami berseru lebih keras dari Himuro. "Mereka bilang kau seperti setan dan suka melukai teman mereka, _It's Bullshit!_"

"…Tetap saja, walau mereka berkata seperti itu, kau tak boleh terbawa dengan permainan mereka." Himuro menyentuh luka memar di pipi Kagami. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam penuh kemarahan. "Kalau mereka melakukan yang seperti ini lagi padamu, aku yang akan turun tangan."

"Tatsuya.." Kagami tahu betul kalau Himuro turun tangan, maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sampai saat itu pun, Kagami belum mampu mengalahkannya. Menurutnya, Himuro adalah orang terkuat yang pernah ia temui, selain ayahnya tentu.

.

.

.

"Hei Taiga!" Seorang berandalan negro tiba-tiba menarik kerah Kagami yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia Jim, ketua geng daerah itu. "Mana Tatsuya?!"

"Hah? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Kagami berusaha tak terbawa emosi tapi ditantang seperti itu, sulit juga untuknya. Sedang jalan santai-santai kok tiba-tiba kerahnya ditarik.

"Dia sudah membuat salah satu teman kami masuk rumah sakit tahu!" Jim melempar Kagami dengan keras. Kemudian ia menginjak kepala Kagami yang sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Tatsuya tak mungkin berbuat begitu!"

"Diam!" Jim menendang kepala Kagami. Tapi laki-laki berambut merah itu tak melawan, ia berusaha untuk mengikuti nasihat Tatsuya. Ia tak akan melawan meskipun disiksa seperti apapun juga. "Dia itu _Demon! _Padahal kau teman dekatnya, tapi kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kagami akhirnya tidak tahan, ia balas menyerang Jim dengan pukulan kerasnya. "Coba bilang sekali lagi!" Kagami pun menonjokki Jim yang sudah terjerembab itu.

"Tatsuya itu _Demon!" _Jim membalas tantangan Kagami. Meskipun mulutnya berdarah tapi ia tetap bicara sambil tersenyum.

"Siala-" Belum sempat Kagami melancarkan pukulannya lagi, seseorang menggebuknya dari belakang. Pasti itu teman-teman Jim. Tujuan awal mereka memang bukan beramah-tamah dengan Kagami, tapi menggunakan Kagami untuk memancing Himuro.

.

.

"Mana Taiga?" Tanya Himuro yang memberanikan diri untuk datang ke markas Jim yang ada di dalam gedung tua tak terpakai.

"Huh, berani juga kau datang kesini."

"Mana Taiga?" Himuro mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit tekanan.

"Wow, sabar." Jim pun memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk membawa Kagami. Beberapa lama kemudian sang anak buah sudah membawa Kagami yang babak belur dan melemparnya ke depan Himuro.

"Ta-Tatsuya.." Kagami bicara dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Tangannya diikat dan wajahnya penuh memar. Bahkan mungkin ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah. "Maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf padaku." Himuro pun berlutut dan melepaskan ikatan Kagami.

"Tunggu Tatsuya, kau tak mengira semua akan berakhir seperti ini saja, kan?" Tanya Jim sambil memainkan pisaunya. "Kau lupa dengan Mike yang kau buat masuk ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawab Himuro tenang.

"Jangan bercanda!" Jim naik pitam, ia membalik meja yang ada di depannya. "Ayo kita tanding satu lawan satu!"

"Boleh saja, sekalian aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu pada adikku ini." Himuro pun melepas jaketnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, bersiap untuk menghajar Jim. "Tapi taruh dulu pisaumu."

"Ohoho tenang, aku tak akan main kasar." Jim pun memberikan pisaunya pada salah satu anak buahnya. Meskipun geng Jim hanya kelompok kacangan, tapi jumlah anggotanya lumayan banyak dan meraka semua berada disitu, bersiap untuk menonton pertandingan antara bos mereka dan Himuro.

"Tatsuya! Jangan!" Teriak Kagami.

"Tenang saja, kau pikir siapa aku?"

"Tapi-"

"Taiga, apapun yang terjadi, jangan ikut campur."

Himuro dan Jim pun memulai pertarungan mereka. Awalnya sih tak jelas siapa yang lebih unggul, tapi perlahan mulai terlihat bahwa Himuro memang di atas angin. Ia punya stamina yang bagus dan kekuatan pukulannya tak melemah. Jim, tak bisa dikatakan sebagai petarung yang lemah, ditambah dengan kekuatan otot-otonya, harusnya ia unggul dibanding Himuro yang bertubuh kurus dan lebih kecil darinya. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menjatuhkan Himuro, malah dirinya yang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Mati kau!" Jim melancarkan pukulan langsung ke wajah Himuro. Namun pria asia itu berhasil mengelak dan menonjok perut Jim, tepat di tengah. Tentu saja Jim langsung terkapar sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau sudah puas?"

"Ugh.." Jim tak bisa membalas, ia terlalu sibuk menahan sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang." Himuro membalik badannya, tapi tepat saat ia melakukan itu, anak buah Jim yang diserahi pisau tadi berlari menerjang dan berniat menusuk Himuro. Tapi laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyadari hal tersebut, ia bersiap-siap untuk menghindar, namun..

"Tatsuya!" Kagami yang menyadari hal itu pun segera berlari untuk menghentikkan serangan pisau itu.

"Taiga Janga-"

.

"Ta-Tatsuya?!" Tusukan itu tepat mengenai dada Himuro. Begitu dalam. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Himuro. Kagami yang berada di sebelahnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia begitu syok melihat keadaan Himuro. Ia memang sering ikut dalam pertarungan jalanan, tapi ia belum pernah terlibat hal yang seperti ini.

"Su-Sudah kubilang jangan i-kut campur.." Ujar Tatsuya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa menghindar dan melumpuhkan sang penusuk. Tapi, karena Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia terpaksa harus melindungi 'adik laki-laki'-nya itu.

"Tatsuya! Tatsuya!" Kagami terus memanggil nama Himuro yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dan pada akhirnya, tubuhnya terasa seperti orang mati. Tak bergerak, tak bernapas dan tak bersuara. Sementara darahnya terus mengalir kencang. "Tatsuya! Jawab aku!"

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

"Tatsuya!"

.

.

Himuro, mati di atas tangannya.

Baju dan lengannya penuh dengan darah saudaranya itu.

Ia menangis dan terus-terusan memanggil nama Himuro.

Namun ia tak mendengar apapun.

Hanya kebisuan yang menjawab jeritan Kagami.

.

"Kembalikan Tatsuya." Ujar Kagami dengan suara penuh dendam.

.

.

Ia bersumpah, ia akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawa orang yang terpenting baginya. Membawa mereka ke dasar neraka yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

.

_Dururururururu~_

"Huh?" Kagami terbangun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengucek-ngucek mata sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya masih gelap, itu tandanya ia tak tidur cukup lama. Kagami pun melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya, rupanya sudah pukul setengah tiga. Suara pesta di bawah pun sudah tak terdengar lagi, sepertinya semua sudah tidur.

_Ya ampun, kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi sih._

_ Padahal aku sudah coba melupakannya_

Kagami pun mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi tadi. Rupanya ada satu pesan masuk. "Eeeh? Kuroko? Buat apa ia repot-repot SMS. Dasar pemalas."

_"Kagami-kun, tolong bawakan aku obat pusing, aku ada di kamar tamu. Rasanya pusing sekali.. tidak bisa tidur. Bergerak pun mau muntah rasanya."_

"Iya Iya, bikin susah saja." Kagami pun membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil obat pusing. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan pesta. Rupanya semuanya tertidur disana dengan tampang puas. Ruangan itu berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah. Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju dapur. Ia melihat kamar tamu Kuroko yang ada di seberang ruangan pesta, lampunya masih menyala dan ia bisa melihat siluet Kuroko yang duduk sambil merebahkan badan di meja. "Cih."

Kagami pun mencapai dapur dan mencari obat pusing mana yang pas untuk orang mabuk. Saat melakukannya, pikirannya melayang menuju mimpi yang barusan dialaminya.

_Huh, aku jadi kangen dengan Tatsuya_

_ Dulu dia sering sekali diejek sebagai Demon_

_ Memang sih fisiknya itu luar biasa kuat, tapi tidak sampai tahap bisa disebut begitu_

_ Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa semua orang selalu memfitnahnya seperti itu_

"Ketemu." Kagami pun mengambil beberapa pil berwarna kuning dan segelas air. Namun saat keluar dari dapur, ia melihat lampu kamar Kuroko sudah mati. Padahal tadi masih menyala. "Jangan bilang ia tidur." Kagami merasa ditipu, sambil membawa nampan berisi obat dan minum, Kagami bergegas menuju kamar Kuroko. Ia menggeser pintu kamar itu dengan keras. "Oi Kuroko-"

Tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya, berbeda dengan yang ada di harapannya. Kuroko, tak sadarkan diri, tapi ia tak tidur. Seseorang sedang berniat membawanya pergi dari situ dengan mengangkat tubuh lemas Kuroko di pundaknya. Sosoknya tak terlihat jelas karena lampu yang dimatikan. Tapi jelas, ia ingin menculik Kuroko. "Siapa kau!"

"Oh Ketahuan ya.."

_Su-Suara ini.._

_ Tidak mungkin._

Sang penculik membalikan badannya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat di bawah sinar rembulan. "Lama tak jumpa, Taiga."

.

"Ta-Tatsuya?!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_ Yeah finally Tatsuya Shows up!_

_ Thank you for reading_

_ Please kindly review :D_


	16. Years Ago

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

*Ossan: Old Man; sometime informal way to call father

*Took the mantra from aetw dot org

*Mountain Hiei: A sacred place for Buddhist monk in north Kyoto, especially Tendai sect

*Sen no Rikyu: Founder of Sadou

*Sadou: Tea ceremony in Japan

*Mochizuki no Uta: Michinaga's ancient poem; Michinaga was an important political figure in Heian era

*Tadaima: Welcome Home

* * *

Chapter 16 Years Ago

* * *

"Ta-Tatsuya?!"

_Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin kan?_

_ Tapi suaranya itu- Itu suara Tatsuya_

_ Suara yang lembut namun mengintimidasi_

_ Dan siluet itu- tidak mungkin_

_ Soalnya.. _

_._

_Soalnya dia kan sudah mati!_

"Aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang bangun setelah pesta heboh tadi." Sang penculik tersenyum lembut ke arah Kagami. Kini wajahnya tampak semakin jelas. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, rambutnya yang hitam kelam menutupi separuh matanya dan terdapat tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Ciri-ciri itu sama persis dengan Himuro Tatsuya yang dikenal oleh Kagami. Ia tak mungkin bisa lupa wajah sahabatnya itu. Sedetik pun ia tak bisa lupa. Seseorang penting yang mati karena dirinya. Yang mati tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau- Tatsuya?" Kagami mencoba untuk tenang. Mungkin saja itu adalah orang yang mirip dengan Himuro. Banyak kan orang yang wajahnya mirip di dunia ini?

"Uft-" Himuro tertawa kecil. "Kau lupa dengan wajahku, Taiga?" Himuro menatap Kagami dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Ini mustahil. Tatsuya- Tatsuya-" Kagami terdiam sebentar. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan fakta itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. "Dia sudah mati, kan?"

_Eh?_

_ Kenapa ia bicara seperti itu?_

_ Apa ia benar Tatsuya?_

_ Kenapa ia bicara seperti ia adalah Tatsuya?_

_ Tapi ia tak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong_

_ Tolong katakan kepadaku kalau ini adalah mimpi_

"Mati?" Himuro berpura-pura bodoh. "Mati karena apa?"

"Ka-karena Jim sialan itu! Ia menusuk Tatsuya.. Ugh." Kagami tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun ini ia sudah cukup menderita hanya dengan mengingat sepotong demi sepotong kejadian itu.

"Oh.. ya?" Nada suara Himuro mendadak membuat Kagami merasa tertekan.

_Kenapa?_

_ Kenapa ia bersuara seperti itu?_

_ Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?_

_ Ah- _

_ Sial.._

"Itu.. semua gara-gara aku. Seandainya Tatsuya tidak melompat untuk melindungiku.. Tatsuya pasti-"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Eh?"

"Tapi. Apa aku benar-benar mati karena tikaman itu?"

_ Kenapa dia tahu?_

_ ._

_ Aaah.. Apakah dia benar-benar Tatsuya?_

_ Tatsuya yang pada malam itu- _

Kagami tak dapat memercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bayangan api yang membara muncul bagai ilusi. Sebuah bagian di dalam otaknya seakan memaksanya untuk mengingat suatu hal. Suatu hal yang tak pernah sanggup diingatnya karena menurutnya itu terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu sakit untuk kembali dirasakan. Sesuatu yang telah lama diacuhkannya. Perasaan yang sangat takut untuk diakuinya. Ya. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang lebih besar daripada membiarkan seseorang mati untuknya.

_Aku-_

_._

_Aku.._

_._

_Malam itu.._

_._

_Aku membunuh Tatsuya_

Kagami bergetar. Keringatnya bercucuran deras, seperti orang yang panik. Ia mencoba melihat ke arah telapak tangan kanannya. Memang terlihat kosong. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan panas yang luar biasa. Seakan mengingatkannya pada malam kematian Tatsuya.

_"Taiga- Tolong!"_

Suara itu.

Suara yang menjadi mimpi buruk Kagami selama ini.

Sebuah kenyataan yang terhapus selama bertahun-tahun.

Kenyataan yang tak pernah bisa diingatnya.

Kenyataan bahwa Tatsuya masih hidup setelah kejadian itu.

Bahwa ia masih bernapas setelah menyelamatkan Kagami.

"Aaaaaaaaarghhh! Aaaaaaahhh!" Kagami jatuh berlutut. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi. Matanya melotot kesakitan. Ingatan itu begitu rapat tersembunyi di dalam kepalanya selama ini. Ketika fragmen-fragmen itu memaksa keluar. Tanpa banyak menunggu, langsung saja menyayat syaraf-syaraf kepala lelaki berambut merah itu.

Perlahan. Kagami mulai melihat masa lalu yang terlupakan itu. Sebuah kejadian yang selama ini membuat dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sebuah kejadian penting yang akan memiliki andil penting dalam hidupnya.

_"Taiga?! Taiga!" Ayah Kagami berusaha menarik perhatian anak laki-lakinya yang kehilangan kontrol itu. "Taiga! Lihat mataku!"_

_ Kagami kecil menoleh dengan tatapan kejinya. Tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh api suci. Ia tak dapat disentuh dan didekati oleh siapa pun. Ia kini sama saja dengan bom berjalan. Siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya, bisa saja mati. _

_ "Mereka membunuh Tatsuya." Ujar Kagami dingin. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah gedung tua tempat Jim berada. "Mereka semua akan kuhancurkan!"_

_ Ayah Kagami tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia berusaha berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati anaknya itu. Salah langkah dapat membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk api suci. "Kagami Taiga.. dengarkan ayah."_

_ Kagami hanya melirik ayahnya itu. _

_ "Kau harus menghentikkan api itu. Sekarang juga. Api itu tak bisa padam. Kalau begini terus, kau akan membahayakan orang-orang sekitar." _

_ "Tidak bisa padam?"_

_ "Ya."_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Karena itu adalah apimu, Taiga."_

_ "Apiku? Kenapa hanya apiku yang seperti itu? Jawab!" Api Kagami semakin tak terkontrol. "Kenapa ayah selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?!" Bukannya mengecil, api suci yang keluar dari tubuh Kagami semakin menyala-nyala. "Katakan! Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan api seperti ini?! Katakan-"_

_ "Taiga! Tolong!" Kagami berhenti bicara ketika suara itu memasuki telinganya. Itu suara Tatsuya. Kagami pun menengok ke belakang. Ke arah gedung yang terbakar itu. Ia tak paham. Kenapa suara Tatsuya masih bisa terdengar. Bukannya ia sudah mati. Bersama gedung itu. Bersama Jim sialan itu. "Tolong!"_

_ Kali ini Kagami tak salah dengar. _

_ Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tak dapat menggerakan satu pun anggota tubuhnya. _

_ "Ta-Tatsuya?"_

_ Tubuh Kagami goncang. Ia tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Raganya lemas. Secara batin dan fisik. Ia sudah kelelahan. _

_Ia tak bisa menerima kalau Tatsuya…_

_ Kalau Tatsuya masih hidup._

_ Kalau ia masih hidup di dalam kobaran api itu. _

_ "Tolong! Taiga!"_

_ Suara itu mengiringi saat Kagami menutup matanya. Ia berusaha menjangkau suara itu dengan telapak tangannya. Namun kesadarannya pupus begitu saja. Ia tak bisa. Sekali lagi ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Tatsuya. _

_ Tatsuya berkali-kali menderita._

_ Ia berkali-kali meminta untuk diselamatkan. _

_ Tapi. Aku tak pernah bisa menggapai tangannya yang merenggang itu. _

_ Aku. Selalu terlambat. _

_ Dan aku. _

_ Selalu menjadi penyebab ia merasakan sakit. _

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ "Taiga. Kau harus melupakannya." Itu suara Ayah Kagami. _

_ Di sela kesadarannya ia dapat mendengar ucapat lembut sang ayah._

_ "Semua ini bukan salahmu. Semua yang sudah dan akan terjadi padamu, bukanlah salahmu. Dunia hanya lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap lembut."_

_._

_Kagami tak dapat merasakan apapun dengan jelas._

_ Hanya suara itu yang bisa membuatnya lelap._

_Menutup rapat kenangan buruk itu bersama dengan api suci yang membara._

_._

_Jauh._

_._

_Dalam. _

_._

_Dan Rapat._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau ingat sekarang, Taiga?" Ujar Himuro tenang sambil melihat Kagami yang berhasil mengumpulkan fragmen-fragmen yang hilang itu sampai harus menyakiti jiwa dan tubuhnya sendiri. "Bukan Jim. Atau bukan geng berandal bodoh itu. Tapi Kau. _Yang Membunuhku."_

Kagami tersentak. Ia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Keringatnya mengucur deras dan membasahi lantai. "Ta- Tatsuya.. Apa kau-" Kagami terdiam sebentar sambil menatap sahabat lamanya itu. "Apa kau dendam padaku?"

"Salah." Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya pasti. "Untuk apa aku dendam padamu? Sejak awal kan aku tak benar-benar mati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sering dengar kan. Semua orang memanggilku setan?" Kata-kata Himuro memimpin Kagami pada suatu pemikiran terburuk.

"Jangan bilang-"

"Ya. Aku adalah seorang Oni." Himuro tersenyum seram. Sinar bulan di belakangnya membuat sosoknya menjadi lebih angker. Memang tak tampak tanduk atau mata merah darinya. Tapi, keberadaannya yang menyerupai bayangan di bawah sinar bulan sudah cukup untuk membuat manusia manapun merinding. "Kejadian sabtu berdarah di taman St. Patrick, Hilangnya penduduk di Danau Oak dan mimpi buruk yang dialami oleh berandal-berandal Jacksonville. Kau masih ingat, apa yang dikatakan oleh para saksi?"

"_De- Devil."_ Kagami tak dapat mengatakannya dengan tegas. Selama ini ia selalu menyangkal kata-kata orang sekitarnya soal Himuro. Ia tak pernah percaya dengan rumor itu. Ia terlalu menyayangi dan memercayai sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Saudara laki-lakinya itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun.. Kagami masih enggan untuk memercayai fakta itu. "Itu semua bohong. Bukan kau yang melakukannya."

"Ya ampun, Taiga. Kau baik sekali." Himuro tersenyum. "Sampai rasanya aku muak mendengarnya."

"Meskipun kau mengaku bahwa kau Oni, bukan berarti itu adalah fakta yang sebenarnya."

_Aku bicara apa sih._

_Sudah jelas Tatsuya mengaku begitu._

_Ia bahkan tidak mati karena api suci._

_Dan sekarang ia berniat untuk menculik Kuroko._

_Bukannya sudah jelas?_

_Lantas kenapa aku masih memaksakan diri?_

_._

_Ah tidak._

_Mungkin saja kita memang berselisih paham._

_Tapi bukan berarti ia seorang Oni._

_._

_Ya, kan?_

"Orang bodoh." Himuro menarik napas sesaat. "Kau lihat sendiri kalau tusukan Jim itu mematikan. Harusnya, kalau aku manusia biasa, aku sudah mati."

"Lalu.. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup hah?!" Kagami menatap Himuro dengan tatapan depresi. "Bukannya aku tak senang- hanya saja.. Hanya saja.."

"Kau senang kalau kau tak jadi membunuhku?"

Kagami tak dapat menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa berkata Ya ataupun tidak.

"Sejak awal, misiku hanya untuk membuatmu mengeluarkan api suci itu. Agar kami yakin bahwa kau adalah sang cahaya. Tentu saja aku tak berada di dalam gedung itu. Aku hanya menggunakan mantra pengendali suara. Suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehmu. Suara yang bisa membuatmu merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu."

Kagami tak dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Himuro.

_Apa maksudnya dengan misi?_

_Sebenarnya siapa Himuro?_

_Kenapa dia berpura-pura mati_

_Lalu kenapa sekarang dia muncul lagi dan berniat untuk membawa Kuroko?_

_Ah.._

_Aku tak tahu lagi.._

_Sial.. Sial._

"Tapi sayang, aku membuat Taiga melupakan kejadian itu." Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kagami terdengar. Seseorang menepuk pundak lelaki berambut merah itu. Itu adalah orang yang dikenal oleh Himuro dan Kagami. Namun sekaligus menjadi orang yang ditakuti dan dihormati oleh keduanya.

"_O-Ossan?_!" Kagami kaget bukan main. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harusnya masih di Ameri- UAGH!" Ayah Kagami mendorong muka Kagami dengan tangan kirinya, seakan tak mau mendengar anaknya bicara. Ayah Kagami, atau Kagami Seiji, seperti yang bisa kita tebak, mirip dengan anaknya. Bertubuh besar dan kekar, dengan jenggot berantakan dan mata tajam menyebalkan. Bedanya hanya warna rambutnya saja, tidak merah menyala seperti Kagami, tapi coklat terang.

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa meninggalkan anak laki-lakiku yang bodoh di Jepang menghadapi masalah seperti ini, bukan?" Ujar sang ayah kepada anaknya yang masih bingung setengah mati. "Apalagi ketika ia bertemu lagi denganmu, Tatsuya." Seiji menatap Himuro dengan tatapan menantang. "Jujur, aku terkejut kau akan muncul lagi dengan cara seperti ini."

_Apa? Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau Tatsuya masih hidup?_

"Hmph, lama tak jumpa, Seiji-sama.. ah gawat, aku masih terbawa kebiasaan memanggilmu dengan cara seperti itu." Himuro tersenyum lembut namun menyiratkan kekesalannya karena melihat Seiji.

"Yah, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat sekarang."

"Jangan anggap aku anak-anak." Himuro, merasa tertekan dengan kata-kata Seiji, menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan Oni-nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu." Seiji melangkah pelan ke arah Himuro. "Karena kau bukan anak-anak lagi, tentu kau akan mengerti kata-kataku kan? Aku hanya sekali bicara." Langkah Seiji semakin dekat. "Kembalikan Kuroko-sama."

"Tidak." Himuro menolak dengan tegas.

Seiji tak banyak menunggu. Ketika Himuro berkata seperti itu, ia segera melancarkan serangan yang tak mungkin bisa dihindari, bahkan oleh Oni sekalipun. Dengan gerakan bertarung ala pendeta, Seiji berhasil memukul perut Himuro dengan telapak tangan kirinya. _"Namu Daishi Henjo Kongo!" _

"Urgh!" Himuro terpental oleh serangan tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia sempat bereaksi sedikit sebelum pukulan itu telak mengenai perutnya. Meskipun ia mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, tapi ia masih bisa menggenggam Kuroko di pundaknya dengan erat. Dengan terengah-engah, ia mencoba berdiri tegak kembali. Ia tahu, sejak Kagami Seiji menunjukkan wajahnya lagi, ia dalam bahaya. Bukan saja karena ia adalah bekas pendeta tinggi klan Kiyoshi, tapi karena kemampuan bela dirinya bukanlah hasil dari tempaan gunung Koya semata. Gerakan bela diri Kagami Seiji, lebih kepada teknik gerakan bela diri pendeta Buddha dari gunung Hiei, ahlinya bela diri mantra.

"Haha, kau tetap menyusahkan ya.. Seiji-san." Himuro mengganti cara panggilnya pada bekas gurunya itu. "Tapi, aku bukan yang dulu lagi.. aku sudah tak perlu menahan diri la-" Belum selesai Himuro bicara, Seiji sudah melancarkan serangan keduanya ke wajah Himuro.

"Aku tak mau mendengarmu bicara, kembalikan Kuroko-sama sekarang juga!" Ujar Seiji tenang sembari menorehkan luka gores di pipi kiri Himuro.

"Sial." Himuro berusaha menghindar namun tubuh Seiji, yang meskipun sudah berumur, bisa mengejarnya.

"Apa kau hanya bisa lari, Tatsuya?" Ujar Seiji setengah mengejek. Namun baru saja ia berkata seperti itu, Himuro menghentikkan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah Seiji, kembali dengan wajah tenangnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Sayang sekali tidak." Himuro tersenyum.

Seiji tersentak. Ia lupa satu hal. Himuro memang bukan Oni yang harus ditakuti, ia bukanlah ancaman besar bagi seorang pendeta berpengalaman sepertinya. Tapi, Himuro yang sekarang, Himuro yang berdiri tepat di bawah sinar rembulan, bukanlah lawan yang mudah, bahkan bisa dibilang menakutkan. Karena bagaimanapun, kekuatan Himuro yang sebenarnya adalah mengendalikan bayangannya.

"Mati kau!"

.

.

"_Ossan! Ossan!" _Kagami yang kehilangan jejak ayahnya dan himuro pun segera mengejar. Ia tak bisa lama-lama diam dalam kedepresiannya yang tak berguna itu. Namun, pemandangan yang ditemukannya bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Kagami yakin dengan kemampuan ayahnya, ia lebih dari sekedar yakin. Meskipun jarang diwajibkan ikut dalam aktivitas kuil, namun sedikit banyak Kagami sering memerhatikan ayahnya dalam bekerja. Kemampuannya bukanlah terletak pada kekuatan roh dan mantra semata, tapi juga pada gerakan bela dirinya yang mendapat pujian dari banyak pihak. Namun, ia tak menyangka, bahwa Tatsuya, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu, berhasil melumpuhkan serangan ayahnya. Seiji, kini bahkan sulit untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka yang tersebar di berbagai tempat. Entah apa yang berhasil membuatnya seperti itu. "_Ossan! _Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei-"

"Jangan bergerak Taiga, ini bukan pertarungan untukmu. Selama kau berada di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh cahaya, semuanya aman."

_Apa maksudnya?_

Kagami perlahan memerhatikan sekeliling Himuro. Ada satu hal yang ganjil. Bayangan Himuro. Terlalu hitam dan pekat, itu bukan bayangan biasa. Entah kenapa semakin Kagami memerhatikannya, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Hmm, aku juga bisa begini, loh." Bayangan yang selama ini ada di bawah kaki Himuro pun perlahan bergerak dengan pesat, seperti mahluk hidup. Ya, bayangan itu dengan sekuat tenaga menghancurkan lampion yang tergantung di sisi rumah. Lampion itu jatuh dan apinya menyentuh tanah. Membuat sekeliling Kagami menjadi disinari cahaya.

"Taiga, lari!" Seiji berusaha memeringatkan anaknya. Namun Kagami, yang ibaratnya masih katak dalam tempurung, tanpa pengalaman bertarung yang intensif, tak dapat bergerak sejengkal pun. Bayangan Himuro yang tajam dan tegas berhasil menusuk tubuhnya hingga menembus punggung.

"Argh!" Darah keluar dari mulut Kagami. Ia langsung jatuh dengan lemah, membuat panik sang ayah.

"Taiga!" Seiji tak peduli dengan Himuro lagi, ia langsung berlari menuju anaknya yang terluka parah itu. Justru itu yang diinginkan oleh Himuro, saat itu juga ia langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, di panggung yang telah ditakdirkan. Taiga." Himuro tersenyum tanda kemenangan. Kemudian ia melesat menghilang bersama misinya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Taiga! Taiga!" Seiji mengguncangkan tubuh anaknya yang terluka parah.

Namun Kagami tak dapat menjawab panggilan ayahnya itu. Kepalanya hanya berkonsentrasi soal Tatsuya. Ia terus menatap kemana Tatsuya pergi.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

_Kenapa kau masih hidup?_

_Kenapa kau membawa Kuroko pergi?_

_Kenapa?_

_._

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sepertinya Tatsuya berhasil." Sembari menatap rembulan, ia tersenyum senang. Bulan purnama tak hanya menghiasi Tokyo, tapi juga ibu kota para Oni, Kyoto. Malam itu begitu tenang, hanya suara jangkrik dan mengalirnya air yang terdengar di kediaman itu. "Seperti _Mochizuki no Uta."_

Lelaki itu pun duduk di teras rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional Jepang. Ia mengambil secawan teh yang ada di sebelahnya. Cawan kayu yang dibuat langsung oleh Sen no Rikyuu, sang pelopor _Sadou. _Tidak seperti keindahan cawan-cawan dari dinasti Ming yang penuh dengan warna dan motif. Cawan ini hanyalah cawan berwarna coklat yang dibuat dengan menekankan kenaturalan, tanpa ada hiasan apapun. Sebuah keindahan yang bisu. Suatu hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana saat itu.

Ia pun menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang sambil memandangi bulan. Di tengah malam yang bisu itu , ia berucap.

"_Kono yo oba_

_Waga yo tozo omou_

_Mochizuki no kaketaru koto mo_

_Nashi to omoeba"_

Ia memberi jeda sebentar. "_Tadaima_, Tetsuya."

_To be Continued_

_ ._

_FINALLY I CAN UPDATE AGAIN AKSJALSJALSLS_

_Sorry, uni problems never end :")_

_anyone still following the story? hehe_

_I have taken Japanese history class last semester so I think it will be useful for this story lol _

_Please review ^^_

_*the poem meaning:_

_"This world, I think,  
Is indeed my world.  
Like the full moon I shine,  
Uncovered by any cloud"_


	17. Two Sides of Truth

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

*Shinto and Buddha in Japan are indeed different belief but it often integrated in many occasions. Those two beliefs are in good term.

*Kagutsuchi: God of Fire (Shinto)

*Izanagi: Kagutsuchi's father, God (Shinto)

* * *

Chapter 17 Two Sides of Truth

* * *

Suasana tegang meliputi akademi Touou. Tidak ada yang berani bicara sepatah kata pun. Semua diam. Semua Bisu. Meskipun kepanikan sempat terjadi tadi pagi, tapi saat ini semuanya memilih untuk bungkam. Semua orang yang ada di pesta tadi malam masih belum bisa menerima kalau mereka baru saja kebobolan. Kuroko diculik. Dan Kagami terluka parah.

"Ada jejak mantra di minuman kita tadi malam." Ujar Wakamatsu memberanikan diri mengulang pernyataan yang sudah diucapkannya tadi pagi. "Itu bukan mantra murahan yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Oni." Terungkap sekali lagi bahwa Himuro, memang bukan Oni kelas rendah. Tak hanya ia bisa menggunakan mantra sulit yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh para Onmyouji, ia juga melumpuhkan semua penjaga yang berjaga di luar akademi.

"Wakamatsu." Imayoshi memanggil nama rekannya itu dengan sedikit tekanan, memintanya untuk diam di tengah ketegangan ini.

"Maaf."

Memang benar. Arak yang ada di pesta semalam bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup keras untuk bisa membuat orang-orang terlelap seperti pingsan. Cukup aneh jika mereka semua yang meminumnya, bahkan yang hanya minum sedikit, bisa kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu.

Ketika efek mantra itu hilang, orang-orang pun mulai terbangun dan menemukan Kagami Seiji membawa tubuh anak laki-lakinya yang penuh luka. Ia tak banyak bicara. Sembari menghadapi wajah-wajah kaget orang-orang ia berjalan menuju ke hadapan Midorima. "Kau bisa menolongnya?"

Saat itu Midorima tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk setuju. Sementara Momoi dan Sakurai, langsung sigap menunjukkan dimana operasi bisa dilaksanakan untuk menyelamatkan Kagami. Seiji pun membenarkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kagami. Ia melangkah pasti mengikuti tim medis Touou.

Aomine, yang masih tertegun melihat tubuh Kagami yang dilumuri darah berdiri di depan Seiji, tak bergerak. Seiji menatap mata Aomine dalam-dalam. Sembari melewatinya, pria setengah baya itu berbisik, "Dia sudah diambil."

.

_Brak!_

Kise menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak bisa menerima kalau Kuroko diculik ketika ia berada di dekatnya. Hal yang sama juga dipikirkan semua yang ada disana. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Kise-sama." Kasamatsu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kita semua ada disini, tapi dia diambil sebegitu mudahnya! Kagami-Kagamicchi mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindunginya, tapi kita-! Kita-"

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal yang sudah lampau, Kise." Seseorang turut bergabung dalam keheningan ruangan itu. Itu Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga, sepertinya mereka langsung datang ketika mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja, mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas perlindungan sang bayangan. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi, meskipun bukan dalam wilayah mereka, tetap saja menjaid tanggung jawab klan Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-san.." Kise yang sudah menitikkan air mata pun terdiam, mencoba bersikap tenang. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika semua ini melibatkan Himuro." Kiyoshi, tanpa banyak pikir panjang pun ikut duduk bersila di atas tatami.

"Kau kenal dengan Himuro, Kiyoshi-sama?" Tanya Imayoshi. Sepertinya semua orang yang ada disana sudah mendengar soal Himuro dari Seiji, tapi tidak secara detil.

"Ya, sedikit banyak. Dia pernah bekerja untuk klan kami."

"Apa?!" Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. Pantas saja Himuro menguasai teknik-teknik Onmyouji.

"Tapi sejak beberapa tahun lalu dia menghilang dan kami kehilangan kontak. Aku tak menyangka ia akan bergabung dengan Akashi."

"Akashi? Maksudmu Oni yang reputasinya semakin menanjak di dunia Oni itu?" Tanya Kise.

"Ya, dia lebih dari sekedar mencari reputasi. Tapi yang menggerakan dunia Oni sekarang adalah dia. Meskipun belum ada deklarasi perang secara langsung, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan lama lagi." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Pe-rang?" Gumam Sakurai mendengar kata negatif itu.

"Ya, semua itu sudah diramalkan bukan?" Lanjut Kiyoshi dengan tatapan mata yang sedih. Kini semua sedang berduka. Kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dengan hilangnya sang bayangan, dan sang cahaya yang merenggang nyawa.

"Oh ya, dimana Aomine? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi."

"Ia.. di atap. Kau tahu, dia yang paling terluka." Jawab Kise dengan nada sedih.

"Kuharap ia tak melakukan hal bodoh-"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu-" Midorima, pasca melakukan operasi, masih mengenakan pakaian yang berlumuran darah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Midorimacchi! Bagaimana Kagamicchi?!" Kise langsung berdiri saking antusiasnya. "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Midorima, memuaskan semua yang ada disana. "Dengan bantuan Seiji-san yang bisa membimbing Kagami menggunakan api sucinya untuk menutup lukanya sendiri, kondisi tubuhnya stabil- Ah Kiyoshi-san." Midorima menunduk ketika melihat ketua klan Kiyoshi yang rupanya sudah ada disana.

"Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya?"

"Ah soal itu.. Seiji-san bilang ia ingin bicara dengannya berdua saja."

"Begitu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Seiji-san tiba-tiba kembali ke Jepang ya?" Tanya Sakurai yang sedari tadi penasaran soal itu.

"Benar juga, aku kaget setengah mati ketika melihatnya pagi ini." Tambah Momoi.

"Dia masih punya urusan yang belum selesai dengan Kagami." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil memasang wajah penuh senyum lembutnya.

"Urusan?"

"Ya, anggap saja masalah ayah dan anak."

.

.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Seiji bertanya sopan kepada Riko, tim medis dari klan Kiyoshi yang datang membantu operasi pada saat-saat terakhir. Kemampuannya cukup diakui dan kali ini pun berguna.

"Tentu saja, kau kan ayahnya." Jawab wanita yang lebih muda. Setelah Kagami dipindahkan ke ruangan itu, Riko yang bertugas menunggu di luar. Seharusnya tak ada siapa pun yang boleh mengunjungi Kagami. Selain yang bersangkutan masih tak sadarkan diri, bisa gawat kalau lagi-lagi ada yang menyusup dan berbuat seenaknya lagi. Namun, Seiji adalah seseorang yang berbeda. Ia dihormati oleh keempat klan dan kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari sekedar pendeta tinggi biasa. Meskipun ia bukan ayah Kagami pun, sepertinya siapa pun akan memerbolehkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih." Seiji tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang lebih muda itu. Kemudian setelah menggeser pintu rapat-rapat, Seiji pun duduk di sebelah raga Kagami yang belum siuman. Ia menatap pilu anak laki-lakinya yang dililit perban disana-sini, sembari tersambung dengan kabel infus dan electrocardiograph. "Kagami, ayah ingin bicara."

Kagami tentu saja tak bisa menjawab. Matanya tertutup rapat, menandakan ia telah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya begitu dalam. Namun, Seiji tak peduli. Ia yakin suaranya akan mencapai dasar alam bawah Kagami. Ia yakin, jauh di dalam sana, Kagami mendengarkan kata-katanya. Memahami setiap kata.

"Ayah tahu, kau pasti bingung setengah mati soal semua yang terjadi. Dunia mendadak berlomba untuk mendapatkanmu, orang-orang terdekatmu datang dan pergi, serta.. takdir berat yang harus kau panggul. Ayah.. Minta maaf." Seiji terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Kagami. "Selama ini ayah sudah banyak berbohong padamu."

Jari Kagami bergerak sedikit. Tampaknya hanya seperti penglihatan Seiji saja, tapi lelaki setengah baya itu menganggapnya sebagai jawaban bahwa Kagami mendengar suaranya.

"Ayahmu, Kagami Seiji, adalah seorang pendeta dari gunung Hiei." Seiji pun memulai ceritanya. "Ia memiliki berkah meramal yang hampir menyamai Gin, pendeta yang meramalkan puisi langit dan puisi bumi. Ia lahir tak sendiri, tapi bersama adik kembarnya, Kagetora. Namun, tak seperti saudaranya, ia tak memiliki berkah yang sama.."

.

.

_Keduanya tumbuh bersama di gunung Hiei. Seiji berhasil membuat mata seluruh Jepang tertuju kepadanya dengan ketepatan ramalan-ramalannya. Ia bisa meramal segalanya, dari urusan politik sampai bencana alam. Seperti gempa yang terjadi di Tohoku beberapa tahun lalu, sebenarnya sudah ada dalam ramalan Seiji. _

_ Setelah Kagetora memutuskan untuk memasuki klan Kiyoshi, keduanya jarang bertatap muka lagi. Tapi akhirnya, suatu kali, Seiji datang menemui saudaranya. Ia tak seperti biasanya. Ia kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya. Kini wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan tatapan memelas. Ia menggenggam pundak Kagetora erat. _

_ "Anakku. Dia, adalah sang cahaya." _

_ Kagetora lantas tak percaya begitu saja. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi semenjak pernikahannya dengan keluarga Kagami 2 tahun silam. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan berkata bahwa anak laki-lakinya yang baru lahir adalah sang Cahaya, Bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh Jepang. _

_ "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau mendapat penglihatan lagi?"_

_ "Tidak." Seiji menggeleng. "Aku melihatnya.. Api suci."_

_ Kagetora terhentak. Api suci. Kejadian yang sama persis yang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya, sang bayangan. Hal yang membuat ia diyakini sebagai bayangan adalah api suci yang dipancarkannya ketika bayi. Namun ayah Kuroko dan ketua klan Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kuroko adalah bayangan karena ramalan Seiji. Keputusan itu dibuat agar tidak ada yang dapat menyalahgunakan kekuatan api suci yang dimiliki Kuroko. _

_ "Kau tidak salah lihat-"_

_ Seiji mengangkat lengan kimononya hingga ke pundak. Luka hitam yang pekat dan panjang meliputi tangan putih pucatnya itu. "Aku bahkan tak menyentuhnya."_

_ "Kau bohong kan?"_

_ "Tidak, kali ini aku tidak bohong." Jawab Seiji dengan senyuman miris. Ia teringat dengan dosanya yang membohongi seluruh dunia bahwa ia memang meramalkan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai sang bayangan. Padahal sesungguhnya ia tak pernah mendapatkan penglihatan seperti itu. Kini, ia merasa diganjar oleh fakta bahwa anak kandungnya, merupakan sang cahaya. _

_ "Apa kita akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kita lakukan pada sang bayangan? Kita biarkan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia adalah sang cahaya karena kau memang mendapat penglihatan soal itu, tanpa memberi tahu dunia bahwa ia sudah menunjukan api sucinya." Ujar Kagetora mencoba memberikan solusi._

_ "Tidak." Jawab Seiji tegas. "Aku tak ingin anak laki-lakiku menjalani takdir yang suram. Seumur hidup menjalani nasib yang sudah ditetapkan, tanpa pernah merasakan hidup sebagai manusia seutuhnya."_

_ Kagetora terdiam. Ia tahu, kehidupan sebagai bayangan dan cahaya tidaklah mudah. Orang-orang seenaknya berharap dan seenaknya kecewa pada mereka. "Lalu sekarang kau mau bagaima-"_

_ "Aku akan memilih seseorang."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai sang cahaya." _

_ "Maksudmu? Kau ingin menjadikan seseorang menjadi pengecoh?" Kagetora tak dapat mencerna ide yang dimiliki oleh kembarannya itu. _

_ "Ya, dengan begitu seluruh dunia akan melihat ke arahnya, menganggapnya sebagai sang cahaya, dan memberikanku waktu untuk lolos dan membawa anakku pergi."_

_ "Kau serius? Kau akan menghancurkan hidup seorang anak yang tak bersalah-"_

_ "Aku tak peduli." Balas Seiji bebal. "Kagetora. Hanya kau yang kupercaya. Hanya kau yang mengetahui fakta ini. Aku percaya, kau pasti tak akan mengkhianatiku."_

_ Kagetora tak dapat menjawab apa pun, ia hanya bisa menunduk, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _

_._

_Pergerakan di dunia Oni, semakin kencang._

_ ._

_ Beberapa bulan kemudian, Seiji mengumumkan bahwa ia mengetahui seorang anak yang disinyalir merupakan sang cahaya. Anak itu, berumur hampir sama dengan Taiga, dan ia lahir di keluarga biasa. Entah apa alasan Seiji memilihnya sebagai pengecoh, tapi anak itu, Daiki Aomine, juga tak tampak seperti anak biasa bagi Kagetora. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa bahwa 'pengecoh' yang dipilih oleh kakak kembarnya, adalah tepat._

_ Tapi orang-orang yang masih curiga dengan gerak-gerik Seiji tetap siaga. Seiji, setelah mengumumkan soal Aomine, membawa keluarganya untuk tinggal jauh dari pusat agama Buddha. Mereka tinggal di Usa, salah satu tempat konsentrasi agama Shinto, yang juga merupakan tempat asal keluarga Kagami. Ya, ibu Taiga berasal dari keluarga pendeta Shinto yang sangat terhormat, meskipun Seiji sendiri merupakan orang penting, namun kedudukannya tak bisa mengalahkan kedudukan keluarga Kagami. Sehingga setelah menikah dengan putri sulung keluarga tersebut, nama belakang Seiji berganti menjadi Kagami. _

_ Kepindahan Seiji membuat beberapa oknum curiga. Mereka memberi tekanan kepada sang peramal. Mengancam dan mengawasi keluarga Seiji sampai mereka menemukan sebuah bukti kuat yang bisa mengatakan bahwa Seiji selama ini hanya berbohong. Tekanan itu tak pernah sebegitu parahnya, karena oknum tersebut juga bermain kucing-kucingan dengan empat klan besar. _

_Namun, akhirnya suatu hari, hal yang ditakutkan terjadi. Kagetora tak kuasa menahan kagetnya ketika ia menyaksikan kediaman kakaknya dipenuhi oleh darah dan jejak pertempuran. Di ujung koridor, ia dapat menemukan raga dari dirinya yang satu lagi, terkapar, merenggang nyawa. _

"_Seiji! Siapa yang melakukan-"_

"_Pergi ke Usa sekarang juga, mereka mengincar Taiga." Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, Seiji menarik kerah baju Kagetora agar dapat bicara lebih jelas padanya. Kagetora hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika tangan yang penuh darah itu menggenggam kerahnya. Ia ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi orang yang ingin ditolongnya malah menyuruhnya menyelamatkan orang lain. _

"_Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dulu." _

"_..Tidak." Seiji bicara di sela-sela napasnya yang berat. "Sudah tak ada harapan untukku. Ia menghancurkan titik kekuatan rohku, aku sudah tak mungkin bertahan lagi." Seiji meremas bagian jantungnya. Kekuatan roh memang dimiliki oleh semua manusia dan hanya segelintir yang bisa mempergunakannya. Kekuatan roh adalah penyeimbang dalam tubuh, meskipun tak semua orang bisa membangkitkannya, tapi keberadaannya mutlak ada. Jika titik itu hancur, sama saja dengan kematian. _

"_Tapi-" Kagetora melihat sekujur tubuh saudaranya itu dengan pilu. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil seseorang-"_

"_Tidak, kau harus merahasiakan kematianku. Aku tak ingin Taiga hidup tanpa ayah." Ucapan itu membuat Kagetora bisu. Sungguh berat baginya melaksanakan perintah kakaknya, tapi.. berjanji di hadapan orang yang sekarat, apalah yang bisa dilakukan kecuali mengiyakannya. _

"_Baiklah."_

_._

_._

_Setelah itu, Kagetora langsung mendatangi kediaman Taiga dan ibunya. Tapi tempat itu sudah diliputi api yang tak biasa. Begitu menyala-nyala dan hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari sumbernya saja, kobarannya dapat mematangkan daging. _

"_Kagami-san! Kagami-san!" Kagetora mencoba menembus masuk ke dalam kobaran meskipun ia tahu tidak mungkin. Seperti dugaan, oknum yang menyerang Seiji adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menyerang tempat ini. Di sana-sini tergeletak tubuh-tubuh baik yang berdosa maupun yang tidak. Sebagian besar mati karena kehabisan darah, mungkin sehabis pertarungan. Namun lainnya mati terbakar._

_ Samar-samar Kagetora mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah suara itu, lewat belakang rumah, menuju halaman. "Kagami-sa-" Kagetora tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat seorang wanita duduk menimang bayi laki-laki di tangan kanannya, dan pedang berlumuran darah di tangan kirinya. Itu adalah ibu Taiga, putri sulung keluarga Kagami. Keluarga yang sangat dihormati dan dianggap merupakan salah satu keturunan dewa. _

_ "Kaukah itu, Kagetora-san?" Sang ibu mengangkat wajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang panjang kini sudah berbaur dengan warna darah. Wajahnya tampak lesu seakan tinggal menunggu ajal. _

_ "Kagami-san, aku kesini untuk-"_

_ "Jangan mendekat." Ujar sang wanita tegas. "Sejak awal aku tahu anak ini tidak biasa. Waktu melahirkannya aku merasa sakit yang lebih dari sekedar sakit fisik. Tapi, aku masih beruntung, darahku adalah darah Kagami, keturunan langsung Kagu-tsuchi, sang dewa api. Jadi aku masih bisa bertahan, tidak seperti Ibu sang bayangan." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi."_

_ "Kagami-san! Tenang, aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk memadamkan api Taiga."_

_ "Tidak usah. Biarkan aku yang menghentikan kekuatannya sekarang ini." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ame no Ohabari-" Ibu Kagami mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya, kemudian megnhujam jantungnya sendiri. Pedang yang telah menembus tubuhnya itu perlahan mengeluarkan nyala biru. Setelah itu ia mencabut pedang itu dari tubuhnya dan mengujamkannya ke tanah. Saat itu juga, muncul air bah dari tempat pedang itu ditancapkan. Kagetora sendiri pun tak dapat menahan tsunami kecil itu, ia terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Air bah itu hanya sesaat, namun dapat mematikan api suci yang terkenal tak bisa dipadamkan itu. Air itu melibas segalanya, menyisakan tubuh hangat Kagetora dan keponakan kecilnya, Kagami Taiga. _

_ "Ame no Ohabari.. pedang yang digunakan Izanagi untuk memenggal Kagutsuchi.." Sambil bergumam ia mendekati mayat putri sulung keluarga Kagami yang terhormat. Meskipun mereka adalah keturunan langsung Kagutsuchi, dewa api yang sangat berbahaya, mereka menjadi pemilik sah dari pedang yang membunuh leluhur mereka sendiri. Agar, ketika mereka menjadi klan yang berbahaya, pedang itu bisa mereka gunakan untuk menghakimi diri mereka. "Nee, Taiga, sudah jangan menangis." Kagetora mengangkat sang keponakan dengan wajah sedih bercampur lega. "Ayahmu ada disini."_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

"Ayahmu ada disini." Ujar Kagetora sekali lagi. Berat hatinya untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada anak yang telah ia anggap putranya sendiri. Selama ini, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi Kagami Seiji, yang sesungguhnya telah lama tiada. Ia membohongi dunia dan juga putranya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan membelai rambut putranya dengan lembut. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, ia berjumpa lagi dengan Riko.

"Kau yakin dia bisa mendengarmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kagetora tersenyum, kemudian ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Riko sendirian. Perempuan berumur 17 tahun itu memandangi punggung Kagetora yang makin lama makin tak tampak. "Ayah."

.

.

.

Aomine menatap rekannya yang masih belum siuman dengan penuh keseriusan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa melewati pintu depan. Ketika semua orang mencari dimana keberadaannya, rupanya ia memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Kagami dirawat.

Ia terusik melihat air mata yang menetes dan membasahi wajah Kagami. Meskipun pria berambut merah itu masih tak sadarkan diri, tapi sepertinya ia bisa memahami apa yang barusan Kagetora katakan kepadanya. Dan mungkin, saat itu, Aomine juga ada disana, ikut mendengarkan fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kagami. Ayo bangun."

.

.

_To be continued_

_ ._

_ I do not have time to recheck this because I have Baito tomorrow ^^;_

_ So please tell me if there are some errors I need to fix_

_ Please bear with the slow plot_

_ The confusing part will be explained later_


	18. Unbreakable Fools

Judul : Hikari no Honoo

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Supernatural, Drama

Character : Kagami (Main), All

Warning : AU

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kurobas Characters in a different Universe and Storyline

Inspired by Kyoko Karasuma's Case files Manga by Hiroi Ouji and Kozaki Yusuke

*There will be no (real) pairing in this fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 18 Unbreakable Fools

* * *

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Aomine pun duduk di sebelah tubuh Kagami yang terkapar. Ia memberi jeda sesaat sembari menatap wajah sang pasien. Ia tak yakin apakah Kagami bisa mendengarnya, tapi.. ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. "Sesaat, aku tak tahu siapa diriku lagi." Aomine pun meremas tangan kirinya keras-keras, seakan ingin merobek kulitnya sendiri.

"_Kau ingin menjadikan seseorang menjadi pengecoh?"_

"Aku, tak ingin menimpakan semuanya kepadamu. Kau dan aku, kita berdua sama-sama tak pantas menerima takdir seperti ini. Meskipun itu berarti, hidupku selama ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka."

_Sejak pertama, aku memang bukanlah sang cahaya._

_ Sejak pertama, aku cuma sebuah boneka yang dikorbankan demi takdir bodoh ini._

_ ._

_ Aomine sang 'Cahaya'_

_ Tidak pernah ada_

_ ._

Bunyi suara napas Kagami yang begitu pelan mengisi keheningan pilu di ruangan itu. "Aku seperti orang mati. Bahkan kau.. lebih terlihat hidup daripada aku sekarang."

_Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menggelintar di benakku. _

_ Tentang mengapa aku yang terpilih_

_ Tentang mengapa aku harus berpisah dari keluargaku sendiri_

_ Tentang mengapa sebegitu mudahnya kebohongan ini dicabut_

_ ._

_ Aku.. sungguh tak masalah dengan kebohongan itu_

_ Jikalau aku diberikan kesanggupan untuk terus menjalaninya_

_ Tanpa ragu aku akan mengiyakan_

_ ._

_ ._

_ Aku iri padamu Kagami._

_ Tapi aku tak bisa benci padamu. _

_ ._

"Aku tak bisa menyangkalmu. Kagami." Aomine memukul keras tembok yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sisi kepalan tangan kanannya. "Seberapa dalam aku dengki padamu dan seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk membencimu. Entah bagaimana. Aku tak bisa.. mengingkari keberadaanmu."

Kesenyapan total. Hanya suara burung-burung gagak yang mengiringi saat-saat melankoli itu. "Karena itu, aku tak akan menyerah." Aomine berdiri. "Hidupku selama ini memang hanya sebuah kebohongan, tapi.. bukan berarti aku tak bisa merubahnya menjadi kenyataan."

_"Aomine-kun."_

_ Ya, itu bukan suatu dusta._

_ Ikatan yang menghubungkan aku dengannya bukanlah palsu._

_ Meskipun sekarang aku tak bisa melihatnya, bukan berarti hal itu tidak nyata._

_ ._

_ Sudah cukup aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri_

_Apapun yang terjadi._

_ Aku tak akan membiarkannya mati. _

_ ._

_ Ikatan itu._

_Aku akan menggenggamnya sekali lagi._

_Dan kali ini, aku tak akan melepaskannya._

_._

_._

"Bakagami. Aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya. Entah kau setuju atau tidak-" Aomine yang sudah membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi tertahan. Seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Seenaknya saja." Kagami yang beberapa detik lalu masih terkurung di dalam tubuh yang tak bisa begerak, kini telah membuka matanya lebar-lebar sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aomine. Ia sudah mencabut nebulizer yang membantunya bernapas. Sepertinya, ia sudah siap bertempur lagi. "Kau tak akan pergi tanpa aku, Ahomine."

"Hmph, coba saja kalau kau bisa."

_Begitu ya Kagami._

_Menyebalkan, tapi kau mirip denganku. _

_Hidupmu selama ini, juga merupakan suatu kebohongan. _

_Mengambang. Mengikuti arus tanpa tahu sang kebenaran._

_._

_Tapi mengapa sekarang aku merasa kita berdua telah berdiri di atas bumi yang pasti?_

_._

_._

"Apa? Coba kau katakan sekali lagi?" Tanya Kiyoshi pada Momoi yang menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepadanya.

"Ehm ya.. Perdana Menteri sekarang juga ingin bertemu dengan semua ketua klan. Kiyoshi-sama, anda diminta pergi ke kantor Perdana Menteri. Situasi darurat." Ujar Momoi mengulang pesan yang didapatnya dari pemerintah beberapa menit lalu.

"Tsk, ada apa lagi sih." Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Di saat seperti ini."

"Eeeh, berarti ayah juga dipanggil dong?" Ucap Kise penasaran. "Yah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita sih, ya kan Midorimacchi?"

"Hem." Jawab Midorima singkat.

"Ah soal itu.. sepertinya kau juga diminta datang, Midorin."

"Apa?!" Midorima dan Takao terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi Shin-chan kan bukan ketua klan. Lebih tepatnya, sudah bukan anggota klan lagi."

"Tapi, ayahmu meminta kau hadir."

"Apa tadi yang menelepon adalah ayahku?!" Midorima mulai naik darah. Ia benar-benar sensitif jika menyangkut soal ayahnya.

"Ah ya.. dia bilang, 'Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan, ini soal Hisako'"

"Ada apa dengan Ibu?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa lagi."

"Keparat itu.. Tiba juga saatnya ia mempergunakan Ibu." Midorima mendadak berdiri. "Ayo pergi Takao."

"Eh kemana?"

"Menurutmu?!"

"Sudah-sudah, kita kan bisa pergi bersama. Hyuuga sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kita." Ujar Kiyoshi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima. "Tenang saja, kau tidak menghadapinya sendirian."

"Benar itu, kan ada aku juga." Takao pun ikut beranjak.

"Tunggu! Kalau Midorimacchi pergi aku juga ingin ikut!" Kise protes. Ia tak mau ditinggal sendiri.

"Diam kau Kise, lakukan itu jika kau sudah jadi ketua." Sindir Midorima ketus.

"Apa?! Curang! Kau kan juga bukan ketua!"

"Oi sudah-sudah, kalian ini.." Kiyoshi mencoba menenangkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, mana Aomine? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Gawat juga kalau dia kumat dan melakukan segalanya sendiri lagi."

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat." Tiba-tiba Riko, yang sedari tadi tak ikut berkumpul, menyela. Mata semua orang yang ada di ruang utama pun menatap tajam gadis dari klan Kiyoshi itu. "Kamar Kagami kosong."

Hening.

"A-Apa?!" Teriak semuanya secara bersamaan.

"Haaaaaah.. Sudah kita kecolongan soal Kuroko, sekarang Aomine dan Kagami juga pergi- ah tidak.. sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu.. aku harus memenuhi panggilan perdana menteri-" Kiyoshi bergumam sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa masalah harus datang bertubi-tubi. Namun, ia tak bisa menyalahkan adik-adik kelasnya itu. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti perasaan mereka. "Ya sudahlah, ayo Midorima, kita pergi. Dan kau Kise, kejar mereka berdua."

"Hee?" Kise rupanya tak suka dengan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

"Jangan mengeluh." Kasamatsu pun menjitak kepala tuannya itu. "Biar pun bukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang ketua, kalau begini saja kau tak bisa melakukannya, jangan harap kau akan mewarisi gelar ketua."

"Iya Iya." Kise memonyongkan bibirnya. "Duh mereka berdua ngapain sih, seenaknya pergi menolong Kuroko tanpa bilang-bilang."

_Padahal aku kan juga ingin ikut._

_ ._

_ ._

"Ngg Aomine, kau benar tahu tempat dimana Kuroko disekap?" Tanya Kagami yang khawatir dengan gerak-gerik Aomine yang mencurigakan. Mereka berdua, setelah lolos dari penjagaan di Akademi Touou, akhirnya berhasil tiba di stasiun Ueno.

"Tentu saja di Kyoto!" Balas Aomine kesal. Pasalnya ia sedang sibuk mencari harga tiket Shinkansen untuk jurusan Kyoto. Ia tak pernah mengurus akomodasi perjalanan seperti ini. Pasti Momoi yang mengerjakannya.

"Kyoto itu luas tahu!"

"Berisik, pindahan Amerika tahu apa sih!"

"Justru itu aku tanya padamu!"

"Hoi kalian berdua! Kalau mau bertengkar di luar saja!" Karena suara mereka yang terlalu kencang, akhirnya teguran dari seorang kakek yang ikut mengantri pun melayang.

"Ah maaf." Aomine dan Kagami pun mengangguk sopan.

"Sudah kau percaya saja padaku." Ucap Aomine tenang. "Meskipun aku tak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya, tapi aku punya kenalan di Kyoto yang mungkin tahu."

"Kenalan?"

"Ya, kakak kelasku."

.

.

.

.

.

_ Baling-baling kertas putih itu kini ada di genggamanku. Aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi mungkin salah satu pendeta memberikannya kepadaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya, tapi sepertinya dengan memelintir- ah tidak. Gagal. Baling-baling kertas itu jatuh ke tanah. Sudah enam kali hal ini terjadi. Aku sudah bosan. Kenapa benda ini tak kunjung terbang juga?_

_ "Hei lihat, tuan muda kita sedang bermain baling-baling kertas."_

_ "Ahaha iya, lucunya. Tetsuya-dono, biar kami membantumu!"_

_ Aku pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata mereka. Enak saja. Memangnya aku tak bisa sendiri hah- ah gagal lagi. Aku mendekati baling-baling kertas yang sudah kotor itu. Ini terakhir kali aku memungutnya. Kalau gagal lagi, aku ganti mainan yang lain saja. _

_ "Begini loh caranya, Tetsuya-dono." Seorang pendeta menggenggam tanganku, kemudian ia menunjukkan caranya memainkan baling-baling itu. Gerakannya berbeda dengan yang kulakukan sedari tadi. "Tidak ada gunanya melakukannya dengan cepat, kalau dengan perlahan seperti ini." Ia pun melepas baling-baling itu. "Baling-baling itu akan terbang berputar meskipun tidak ada angin yang kencang." _

_ Ah. Ajaib. Baling-baling itu terbang menuju sinar matahari yang menyengat. Meskipun hanya sebentar, baling-baling itu berhasil memukauku. Padahal hanya terbuat dari kertas ringkih semata. _

_ "Coba sekarang kau yang kau lakukan." Sang pendeta memberikanku baling-baling itu. Kemudian aku menirukan gerakan yang dilakukannya tadi. Kali ini, dengan lebih tenang, aku memelintir kembali baling-baling itu. Dan seketika, baling-baling putih itu terbang jauh lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Begitu tinggi hingga aku tak tahu lagi dimana ia jatuh. _

_ "Wuahahaha, memang Tetsuya-dono tak bisa dikalahkan." Pendeta-pendeta itu bertepuk tangan senang. Berisik sih. Sejak dulu mereka memang selalu begitu. Apa pun yang kuperbuat selalu saja dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi.. jika tidak ada mereka. Rumah ini.. akan terasa sepi. _

_ Aku pun berlari menuju ke tempat baling-baling tadi jatuh. Rupanya ia jatuh lumayan jauh dari halaman tempat biasa aku bermain. Aku berlari sampai masuk ke bagian halaman yang jarang kumasuki. Tertutupi oleh semak dan hutan kecil. Aku tak pernah tahu. Kalau di ujung rumah ini berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil dari kayu. Keingintahuanku beralih dari baling-baling menjadi rumah itu. Rumah itu begitu kecil, bahkan mungkin hanya ada satu kamar di dalamnya. Dan jendelanya.. berjeruji. _

_ Ia memang tidak bicara apa-apa._

_ Ia tak melakukan gerakan apa pun._

_ Namun aku menyadarinya. _

_ Seseorang di balik jeruji itu, menatap mataku dalam-dalam._

_ Matanya yang merah._

_ ._

_ Seperti Oni yang sesungguhnya._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Kuroko terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Karena ia dibuat tidur secara tidak alami, kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan badannya, tidak bergerak sembarangan, agar tak membuat darah di kepalanya naik. Ia mencoba mengenali sekelilingnya. Jelas, itu bukan akademi Touou meskipun sama-sama di dalam ruangan bergaya Jepang. Tapi itu juga bukan kediaman Kiyoshi. Atau juga bukan rumah kecilnya di pelosok Tokyo. Tempat ini berbeda. Namun Kuroko mengenali bau tempat ini. Bau yang sudah lama tak diciumnya.

"Ini.. di rumah?" Kuroko melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang dibalut oleh yukata sutra biru tua. Ia pun berdiri dan membenahi tempat tidurnya, mencoba sopan meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Di sebelah futonnya terdapat secangkir teh yang masih panas dan sepiring kecil cemilan jeruk. Kuroko yang memang kelaparan pun langsung menyantap hidangan itu. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Ia pun berdiri dan mencoba melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar kamar. Tidak ada jendela di kamar itu. Hanya ada pintu geser yang sepertinya menuju ke taman. Ya, suara air yang mengalir terdengar samar-samar karena terhalang tembok. Kini suara itu menjadi jelas ketika Kuroko menggeser pintu tersebut. Taman ala jepang yang luas. Dengan dekorasi bambu dan teratai. Meskipun ia sudah sering melihatnya, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat yang semegah ini.

Masih tak tahu soal keadaannya, Kuroko hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir jalan yang menghadap ke arah taman. Ia terdiam dan mencoba mengurutkan kejadian malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja, di tengah usahanya meraih jawaban, seseorang dengan tubuh bongsor berjalan melewati Kuroko dengan santai. Meskipun lelaki itu memakai yukata, namun ia berjalan sambil memakan makanan ringan yang sering dijual di _konbini. _Ia sudah bertubuh besar, ditambah dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok, jelas saja membuat Kuroko sedikit terintimidasi. Tapi laki-laki itu tak memedulikannya. Entah karena ia tak melihat Kuroko atau ia memang tak peduli dengannya.

Hanya satu yang bisa dipahami Kuroko ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Ia adalah Oni. "Begitu ya, pantas saja tempat ini terasa seperti rumah."

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa begitu." Seseorang tiba-tiba menimpali gumaman Kuroko. Laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang Kuroko, ia tersenyum lembut seakan menyambut kedatangan Kuroko dengan senang hati. Itu Himuro. Berbeda dengan malam penculikan itu. Ia kini mengenakan yukata putih bercorak api.

"Kau siapa?" Kuroko tak mengerti. Tapi ia tak merasa takut pada Himuro. Meskipun ia tahu ia kini berada di dalam sarang Oni yang menculiknya. Tapi keberadaan Himuro tak membuatnya gentar, malahan.. sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya." Himuro pun duduk di sebelah Kuroko, seakan ingin mengikutinya memandangi taman yang luas itu. "Kau mungkin tidak kenal padaku. Tapi kita berdua, diikat oleh sesuatu yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku ini, sama dengan darahmu." Kuroko tercengang, ia seperti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Himuro selanjutnya. Himuro tersenyum menang sebelum melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Aku, berasal dari klan Kuroko."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang tersisa hari itu. Lagipula aku tak kenal denganmu."

"Tentu saja, aku tak pernah tinggal di kediaman utama. Karena aku dan ayahku selalu mendapatkan tugas di luar markas. Atau lebih tepatnya, pekerjaan kami adalah mata-mata terhadap pihak lain. Tapi sayang, Ayahku sedang melapor ke markas saat kejadian itu terjadi."

"Lantas kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau mengkhianati klan Kuroko?!"

"Aku tak mengkhianati mereka. Tempat ini berbeda dari tempat orang-orang yang telah membantai klan kita."

"Berbeda? Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya kau mendukung mereka yang ingin melawan manusia, bukan?"

"Kami tidak ingin melawan, kami hanya ingin kebebasan." Ujar Himuro tenang. "Pernakah, selama hidupmu.. Kuroko-sama, kau menginginkan kebebasan?"

Bibir Kuroko terkunci.

Kebebasan.

Mungkin selama hidupnya, Kuroko tak pernah benar-benar merasakan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang sama yang dimiliki oleh para manusia. Kebebasan dimana kau bisa mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang dirimu. Kebebasan dimana kau bisa pergi kemana saja, kapan saja, dengan siapa saja tanpa harus peduli dengan gunjingan orang lain. Kebebasan yang membuat Oni, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, mungkin aku menginginkannya.. Tapi, aku tak akan menyebabkan perang hanya karena keinginan egoisku."

"Lalu sampai kapan?" Desak Himuro. "Sampai kapan kita harus menahan diri?"

"Itu.."

"Yang kami inginkan bukanlah kemenangan di atas pertumpahan darah. Kami hanya menginginkan satu hal. Kemerdekaan."

"Merdeka? Maksudmu-"

"Benar. Selama ini Oni hanya menjadi boneka manusia, hidup di bawah bayangan mereka. Kita.. tidak senaif itu untuk harus selalu mengalah pada manusia hanya karena mereka lebih lemah. Namun, kita juga sudah bukan menjadi mahluk tak beradab yang selalu ingin memangsa manusia. Sudah saatnya bukan.. kita berdiri sendiri."

"Kau.. ingin mendirikan Negara Oni?"

"Ya.. kalau dengannya pasti bisa."

"Dengannya?"

"Dia adalah orang yang memimpin kami. Yang menyadarkan kami bahwa masih ada cara yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebebasan. Bahwa peperangan tak akan selalu menyelesaikan segalanya. Karena ia menghargai setiap nyawa, Oni maupun manusia.

_Sebuah nyawa, tak pantas mati hanya karena takdir.. berkata demikian."_

Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kalimat itu.. ia pernah mendengarnya.

Dulu sekali, kalimat itu juga pernah menggugah hatinya.

_Tidak mungkin._

_Tidak mungkin itu adalah dia._

"Akashi Seijuro." Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

"_Akashi?"_

"_Ya.. itu namaku."_

"_Kenapa kau ada disini?"_

"_Itu karena.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tetsuya."_

_Anak bermata merah itu tersenyum ke arahku dari balik jeruji. _

_Senyumnya yang penuh kelembutan kesedihan itu._

_Aku tak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku. _

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_Whoaa sorry for the lateness!_

_Anyway thank you for all of the reviews!_

_Thank you for reading this complicated fic lols_


End file.
